Hermione Granger and the Summer of 1996
by Davinius Gerard Fogg
Summary: Hermione Granger is taken on holiday by her parents to France. Paris then summer beach sun. Mum and daughter have a deep heart to heart, Hermione meets the hunky beach barman, summer fling, leaves her Hogwarts troubles behind her and loosens up a lot. Gets drunk, cherry-popping, sex-on-the-beach (the drink and the act). Then a super-chilled and super-glam Hermione Granger emerges.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger – Year 6-1996/7

Summer 1996

Chapter 1: A Paris Surprise

"Are you finished packing Hermione?" Mrs. Granger shouted up the stairs. "Dad wants to get the cases into the car now before it gets dark, ready for that quick getaway in the morning."

"All done mum. Bringing it down now." The light clump of footsteps on the stairs could be heard and then Hermione Granger appeared carrying what was a relatively small case for a 16yr old girl going on a summer holiday.

"There you are mum. Everything in. I haven't got a lot. I will be taking my small backpack as well, just with my easy to hand travelling stuff in."

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and the case with surprise:

"Why the smaller case dear? Are you sure that will be enough for two weeks."

Hermione replied, "Actually mum, having gone through my clothes and holiday wear, pretty much all of it is too small. I haven't seen most of it never mind worn any of it since last year or even longer. And my swim stuff is really had it. It looks well past it. Do you think we could maybe do a bit of shopping at some point?"

Mrs. Granger's eyes lit up.

"Shopping! Oh yes. I am sure that can be easily sorted. And I do agree that we need to hit those shops, love. You have got at least three inches taller and definitely more curvy. My Hermione has got herself quite a figure nowadays!"

Hermione blushed at her mum's comments, but smiled nevertheless:

"Mum! I haven't changed that much, have I? I haven't really noticed."

"You haven't noticed!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger, "You're joking? You definitely have the womanly curves now, love. You will always be slim I think as both your dad and I are, but in the last year you have grown into a really lovely young woman. You have put the little bit of weight you needed to put on in all the right places. A good bit taller and if I say so myself a terrific pair of legs." She indicated with a nod of her head and a look as Hermione stood in a pair of denim shorts and a tight vest.

"I wear school uniform and robes most of the time. I have got by on just the occasional pair of new jeans and jumpers, and obviously undies. Nothing fancy."

Mrs. Granger gave her daughter an enquiring look:

"No fancies? No short, tight Christmas or party outfits? Nothing to make the boys eyes pop out? Why not?"

"MUM! Your making me blush. No, I haven't got anything like that at all. Hogwarts is….well it's a school, mum. And a bit old fashioned, Victorian in many ways. The magical community is really a bit fuddy-duddy in that regard; no 20th century high fashion. It's just not the done thing. I am not saying that the boys don't like it when any of the girls put on a bit of glam on the Hogsmeade weekends, they do, but well,…I am just more comfortable in my jeans and jumpers."

"Well, no jeans and jumpers on this trip! It will be dry, hot and glorious sunshine. So a new wardrobe is in order, young lady. Some outfits to show off this gorgeous new you and definitely some new skimpies and bikinis. So a great way that will be to get reacquainted with my teenage daughter. Shopping, lunch and gossip! I can catch up on all your news."

Hermione gave her mum a quizzical look and said,

"Just a thought though mum. Is there anywhere half decent to go shopping where we are staying? Dad said the cottage's location is a bit isolated."

Mrs. Granger laughed; "I wasn't thinking of hitting the few shops where the cottage is Hermione, but somewhere much better where we can spend your dad's millions. How does Paris sound?"

"Paris?" came Hermione's excited reply, "But how? The cottage is way down the coast, nowhere near Paris."

Mrs. Granger looked at her lovely daughter and the sudden excitement in her eyes.

"Well, your dad and I were keeping this as a surprise but as I have let the cat out of the bag I better tell you now. There is an international dental conference going on, well European actually, in Paris from Monday for two days. Your dad has been specifically invited to attend to explain and do a question and answer session on a paper he wrote for the Dental Journal on a particular type of gum disease that he has a treatment for. It is quite a revolutionary new style of treatment that your dad has been using the last year or so in the practice. All very technical and dietary and it is getting amazing results. It is definitely a hot topic at the moment. No one has ever thought of combining the two particular treatments before. So, as a result your ever so clever dad has got us a four night stay in a very posh Paris hotel and all paid for by the conference people!"

Hermione was virtually bouncing where she stood:

"Four nights in Paris! Mum, that's awesome. Are you attending the conference too?"

Her mum gave a very unladylike snort: "No chance, darling. I love my work as a dentist but I will leave the boring, talking, side of things to your dad. His is the only new radical treatment on the agenda and I know all about that. And anyway, if you think I am giving up the chance of hitting the Paris boutiques with my gorgeous daughter for a boring old conference you can think again. Oh, this is going to be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2 Paris Shopping & to the Coast

Hello all. This chapter, divided into two parts, has no dialogue in part 1. It is a descriptive text only of the Paris shopping trip. I am a typical bloke, so I have not gone too deep on the fashion stuff or styles, or the enthusiasm that many ladies have for shopping. I am a very lucky man as my wife actually hates shopping with a vengeance. Anyway, on with the story. And a big thank you to the great JKR, who owns everything Potter (and Granger as it so happens for this story). Ta much.

CHAPTER 2 – Paris Shopping and to the Coast

The hotel was fabulous, top class 5 star treatment through and through. Indoor pool, spa, beauty treatments area, a large two bedroom suite, it's own boutique, terrific food. The Grangers were treated like royalty as Mr. Granger was the star attraction at the conference. Personal chauffeured car to and from the theatres and shopping areas, sightseeing, the whole works.

Whilst Mr. Granger dealt with all the conference stuff, mum and daughter hit the shops. And they hit them with a vengeance. Both professional dentists with their own practice, the parent Grangers were quite wealthy. Not millionaires by any means, but certainly very comfortably off. And, as neither of the parents had much of a chance in the last five years to spoil their only daughter, Mrs. Granger went to town.

Boutique after boutique was hit, both ladies being catered for. New dresses, lingerie, smart and casual clothing, beachwear, shoes and beach pumps. Even Mr. Granger joined in where he could, with new shoes and suits, fine quality lightweight summer jackets and shirts. And the extras were catered for; new watch, jewellery, handbags.

After two days of shopping and many euros spent, both the ladies then were treated to luxury spa treatments. Hermione had never been so spoiled. Skin treatments, make-up hints, and ….a fabulous new short hairstyle, pixie cut with gentle, dark red lowlights.

The difference it made to Hermione's look was instantaneous. With the big hair gone, the new cut threw more attention onto her lovely face, to the graceful neck and shoulders. She was actually beautiful. As Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirrors all around her, she cried tears of happiness and delight.

Her parents had many big hugs those few days. Eventually, the fourth day arrived, the conference and shopping were over, and the Grangers were back in their own Range Rover heading for the coast for ten days of relaxation, sun and surf in a cottage by the sea. Lovely!

-Page Break-

On the first evening at their seaside holiday cottage, the Grangers first job was sorting out all the new clothing and accoutrements that they would or would not need for their holiday. Many of the packages were packed away in suitcases and extra bags bought for the occasion, not being required. However, there was plenty of lovely light summer and beach clothing that would be shown off for the first time. Hermione in particular couldn't wait. She had never really shown much enthusiasm for shopping and fashion before, but now, with the care and attention she had been shown by her parents and all the Paris hotel and boutique staff, she had found that she had loved it. The fact that she only now realized, at the age of nearly 17, that she did indeed have a figure, looks and easy style that many women and teenage girls would envy helped considerably.

Hermione chose a pale lemon, lightweight summer dress just above knee length for her first evening. With low heeled white sling backs and small white clutch bag and her new silver watch, what she wore was simple yet summer elegant. The evening meal was in a lovely local small restaurant specializing in fish dishes and wonderful puddings. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were happy for Hermione to enjoy a few glasses of wine, explaining to her how certain types of wine went with certain dishes. Two bottles of wine were drunk, Hermione actually being quite merry and giggly as she walked back to the cottage holding the arms of both parents. Also, the fact that both the handsome young waiters were being very attentive and complimentary to her had not gone unnoticed by her or her parents. All three were in a very light-hearted mood when they got back late to their cottage.

"Mum, Dad. I had a wonderful time in Paris. Thank you so much for everything. I am feeling very spoiled and very much loved. And I have cost you a fortune!"

Her parents laughed together. "Not all the spending was on you love" said Mrs. G. "We managed to spend a fair few Euro's on ourselves as well. Even your dad joined in for an afternoon!" Mrs. Granger laid her hand over her husbands.

"I would have quite happily have stayed at my conference, but as you, my dear, ran out of credit on YOUR credit card, mine has taken a big hit as well! But my girls are happy and so am I."

Mum and daughter laughed, both leaning over and kissing him on the cheeks.

"That's what husbands are for, my darling. Always there in an emergency. We girls have to keep you around for some things, you know!"

"Oh yes! Is that all then Mrs. Granger?" as he gave his wife a very saucy look. "So you and our daughter can go shopping with a bit of nearby credit card back-up?"

"Well, my darling husband. There just may be the odd other thing that you could do for me tonight!" as she rolled her eyes back at her man.

"Mum, Dad." Hermione had got up and kissed them both. "On that note, and as I am blushing furiously because of my 'old' parents getting all gooey and lovey-dovey in front of me, I am off to bed. And I recommend you two get a room! Night-night. See you in the morning."

Hermione Granger smiled as she glanced back, seeing her 'old' parents snogging like a pair of teenagers!


	3. Chapter 3: A Morning Shock

CHAPTER 3. A morning shock.

Hermione slowly came to, gently moving from sleep to dozing to restless to awake. All was quiet to begin with but as Hermione got to the 'just thinking about moving' stage she heard a door open and close, quiet murmurs from the kitchen, then the sound of a kettle and cups coming out of a cupboard then a very welcome morning aroma, even through a closed door.

'Coffee!' was Hermione's first awake thought. A look at the bedside clock told her 09.30. 'Good timing!'

She shot out of bed, opened the bedroom door only a smidgeon and spoke loudly, "Whoever's doing the coffee, count me in please. Out in a minute. Just going to the loo!"

'Quick pee and teeth. The rest can wait. Neeeeeed coffee.'

With the lovely holiday cottage having three bedrooms all en-suite, privacy was not a problem. The requisite loo visit done, Hermione went to the basin to brush her teeth and jumped in shock when she looked in the mirror, then laughed at herself. 'Silly cow, you've had a haircut!'

She then headed for the door still in her new lightweight summer bed clothes, super short pink shorts and a white, shorty, vest type camisole and bare feet. Although not consciously thinking of her night attire, it was in her subconscious 'I'm good as I am, it's just mum and dad out there'.

She opened the door, then dropped her head and raised her hands, running them briskly through her now short pixie haircut.

"Morning mum, morning dad. How did you slee….OOHHH!"

Hermione had looked up to find a curly blonde haired, tanned, beach-hunk-of- the-month of no more than 20 years, in surf shorts and baggy vest top and MUSCLES standing in the middle of the kitchen looking straight at her!

"Mornin' miss" said the hunk in an accent as identifiable as Crocodile Dundee.

In utter 'I-can't-deal-with-this-before-coffee-so-early-on-a-holiday-morning-who-is-this-blonde-man-god-in-our-kitchen' shock, Hermione took a few seconds for it to dawn on her that The Hunk was speaking to her.

"Oh-Oh…eh, Hi!"

Then Hermione's conscious thoughts kicked in three-fold pretty much together:

'Fuck, he is GORGEOUS!' and 'Oh, he is really giving me the once over!' and 'Shit, I'm in my sleepers!' Then she went bright red.

"Oh….I mean…eh..Oh, good morning!"

Emma Granger had a sly look in her eye and a smile on her face. She loved when Hermione got tongue tied and flustered. It just did not happen very often to her super clever daughter and only really when a boy or now young man caught her unawares. This was one of those occasions. Hermione was not displaying anything she shouldn't be but she was in her skimpy bed attire and obviously bra-less underneath the thin, strappy top. So, Emma was just waiting for the moment that it dawned on her daughter that here she was with all of her long legs on show with plenty of other skin showing, with this real beach body of a man eyeing her up.

Emma saw Hermione suddenly blush and then make a hurried retreat behind her father and the breakfast bar. 'Ah, It's just hit her' and she grinned.

"Coffee love?"

Hermione had been thinking, 'I must seem a right dork, can't even put two words together without stuttering and stammering. For fuck's sake Hermione, get your act together. BUT WHO IS THIS GUY?'

"Oh,…eh…what was that mum?"

"I said do you still want coffee?"

"Em….yes please, and…and…eh..is there any orange juice?"

"I think there is love, in the fridge. In fact, it has just arrived, delivered in the welcome pack by Calum."

"Who's Calum?"

Dan Granger answered this time: "Guess?"

"Guess? Guess what?"

"Who Calum is?"

"How should I know? I don't know any Calum's….OH!"

And Hermione looked again at the young man in the kitchen.

Dan Granger made the introductions:

"Hermione Granger, meet Calum Delaporte. Calum Delaporte, meet our daughter Hermione Granger" And after a slight pause. "It is the first time in 16 years that I have realised that she does not do mornings!"

Hermione went beetroot red.

"Dad, you are not helping!"

"Mornin' Hermyynee. Pleased to meet'cha" said the hunk.

Hermione at last found her voice working correctly, although her brain still hadn't quite got there:

"Good morning…..your the delivery boy? …Oh…no…I mean.." and once more went bright red. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?' she thought, angry with herself.

"Well, yeah, you could say that; I suppose I am, amongst other things." he said with a grin.

Hermione thoughts: 'Oh shit, I have insulted him and he's smiling!'

Hermione turned to the fridge to get away from gazing at the Hunk, and promptly opened the freezer.

'Bugger. I can't do anything right this morning!'

Shut the freezer, opened the fridge this time and grabbed the carton of orange juice, then realised she had no glass to pour it into.

'Bugger, bugger, I don't know this fucking kitchen. Where are the glasses?'

As if reading her thoughts, Emma Granger said'

"Haven't got as far as looking into the cupboards, Hermione, so I don't know where the glasses are. You'll have to look".

'Look! Shit, that means moving!' thought Hermione. 'And I am in my SLEEPERS mum! And he is here…fucking Calum! WHO IS HE?'

"OH! Em..ok." So Hermione turned round to put the carton on the counter top, facing the Hunk, who she saw drop his eyes just a fraction, then she realised, "Shit! My nipples! I have been standing at the fridge and freezer. No bra!'

The Hunk smiled at her, saying "The glasses are in the wall cupboard behind you, above the fridge. Uh, top shelf above the cups, I think. You'll need to reach a bit."

More Hermione thoughts: 'Oh no! Reach? Dressed like this…and in this state?'

"OH…right, thanks". So Hermione had to turn again, had to raise her arms to open the cupboard, then hoping that her shorty top didn't ride up too much, got the glass she needed, grabbed the unopened carton, pulled the top lugs back far too hard to open it…..and the cold orange juice shot out of the carton all over her top and her bra-less nipples!

"SHIT!" she exclaimed."Shit,shit,shit!"

"Hermione! Language, if you don't mind." Said dad Granger.

Hermione was now livid and embarrassed both at herself for being a complete imbecile, her father for telling her off in front of The Hunk, who she briefly now looked at and was even more annoyed at him for having that bloody smirk on his face over her embarrassment, then realised that his eyes were definitely now looking at her sopping wet shorty top, which, when she glanced down at herself had gone nearly transparent, and with the fridge-cold orange juice on her nipples…

"OH!" as she folded her arms across her boobs and ran back into her bedroom.

"Well" said Emma Granger. "That was quite a start to the holiday!"

"Yeah" said The Hunk. "Is your daughter always like this or is it just a one-off?"

"It just may have just been you, young Calum. And take a bit of advice from me. I would beat a hasty retreat while the goings good!"

The Hunks hasty retreat could not have been any hastier!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	4. CHAPTER4: A Heart to Heart with Mum

CHAPTER 4: A Heart to Heart Girly Chat with Mum

A half hour later, shower and clothing change completed, Hermione peeked out of the bedroom door to see that the coast was clear….No bloody Calum!,…before she ventured out into the living area. There was no sign of her father but her mother was sitting outside on the sea-facing porch just looking around her at the view. There was a book on the small table beside her but that was lying ignored.

"Mum, do you need another drink? I'm going to make one as I did not have my coffee earlier?"

"Yes please love. That would be lovely?"

"What about dad?"

"He's not here. He has gone to the village to stock up on groceries and whatever. So it's just us love."

So, coffee made and a glass of orange juice poured, Hermione carried them outside.

"Thank you love. Another coffee within a half hour! Well seen I am on holiday."

"Mum. Who is Calum?"

Emma Granger was a bit surprised to say the least at the start to her and her daughter's morning conversation.

"Well! I didn't expect that question so quick. Why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask! Mum, I wander out of the bedroom not exactly dressed in an awful lot and this..this..muscled up Greek god is standing in the middle of the kitchen! He was a complete and utter shock. Who is he and where did he come from?"

With a smirk on her face, Emma Granger replied'

"You have already answered your own question before you asked it love."

"What do you mean?" asked her daughter.

"He is a Greek god from Olympus!" and then Emma added "And I see you noticed the muscled up bit."

Hermione went a mild shade of pink then replied,

"Ha Ha Ha, Very funny. Greek god's are mythical beings mum, and he was definitely not that. I mean, he was…" the pink blush intensified…."well, serious eye candy mum. Just who is he, though? And a serious answer this time please?"

"OK love. Only teasing. Well what little bit I got from him this morning, he is actually a nephew and cousin of the family that owns this cottage. That family also own a couple of the shops in the village and they own a beach café cum bar just a few hundred yards from here. Calum run's that for them mainly, but also does a few other errands and stuff. That is why he was here this morning. He was delivering the welcome pack for us. It should have been here yesterday but it just hadn't got done."

"He's a relative of a French family? Calum's Australian, Isn't he?"

"Well I think so love. Going by his accent anyway. But I don't know the answer to that."

"Oh right. Well, at least when I called him the delivery boy I wasn't insulting him completely then.!"

"And why would it concern you if you had insulted him? Have you an ulterior motive, Hermione?"

The Hermione Granger light pink blush returned.

"OH….Um…No mum, I just wasn't with it earlier, that's all. Just got up, before coffee, HE was there, the orange juice fiasco; I was just a bit flustered that's all. And dad didn't help either!"

Emma laughed. "Oh Hermione darling. Your dad and I see you nearly all the time as this super cool, super intelligent, switched on girl that can shoot down other peoples arguments in flames. You are 'on the ball' as the saying goes. But when it comes to boys, well young men now I suppose, you are a nervous wreck. Are you like this at school?"

"No mum", returned Hermione. "My two best friends are boys, Harry and Ron! Then there's Neville, the twins, in fact all the Weasley brothers. And plenty more as well, all good friends. I have more male friends than female."

Emma looked at her daughter with a question in her eyes.

"Ah, but you have just said it. 'Friends.' Are any of them any more than just..um…'friends' maybe?"

"NO Mum. Not at all. I just hang out with them just like any other school friends. Well, maybe not Harry and Ron. I mean, I have let on to you and dad some of the stuff I have got mixed up in with those two, so I am with them a lot. But that's it. Nothing else."

Emma was surprised at her daughter's answer, particularly knowing both her own and her husband's passionate natures and how passionate that Hermione could get over subjects and topics that concerned her.

"So, let me get this right, Hermione. You are telling me that amongst all your male friends at school, a variety of young men to choose from, you have not got a bit up close and personal with ANY of them?"

"No I haven't mum." Said Hermione, a bit put out at the interrogation. "Why? Is it compulsory that I snog half the school!?"

"No Hermione. And don't get annoyed. I'm just trying to be a mum having a heart-to-heart with her 16yr old daughter." Emma paused, feeling a bit hurt and trying to assess her daughters feeling about the conversation "Unless you don't want to make it a heart-to-heart?"

Hermione looked at her mum for a good few seconds before replying:

"Mum, you are the best confidante that a daughter could have. You know all my personal stuff from when I was a little girl, but..well, maybe I am a bit out of practise with this. I'm not with you much year on year and I don't really have anyone at Hogwarts to talk personal stuff with. Not that I have a lot of personal stuff to talk about anyway. I have female friends but no one close. The only one really close is, well, Harry. And I will not do personal girly stuff with Harry!" After a short pause, Hermione continued, "So yes, maybe a heart to heart with my mum would be good. But just give me a bit of time. OK?" Then she stretched over to her mum and kissed her cheek.

"Hermione darling, I am not an overbearing mum, you know that. And your dad is the same. We have accepted that you are different, that you are in a world that we knew nothing about, that we didn't even know existed until five years ago. And in that five years you have changed dramatically, both in your abilities and you have grown into a lovely young woman. But I am still your mum, who see's her lovely daughter as still the baby she gave birth too, the little girl she saw starting to walk, who never had her nose out of a book, who was so intelligent it was frightening, who did brilliantly at primary school, but had no friends worth talking about. So if I want to, maybe, find out how your life is going away from us, a life that your dad and I just don't see, then please excuse a concerned mum. And I can be a girly friend too, you know. A friend that loves you very much. Agreed?"

A smile lit up Hermione's face. "I would love that mum."

"Let's start again then, shall we?" And at a nod and a smile from her daughter, Emma said,

"Nothing too personal then, but a question all the same. Have you not got close to anyone Hermione? I mean girl/boy close?"

"No mum, not really. There was a visiting schools competition a couple of school years back, The Tri-Wizard Tournament. One of the pupils visiting was a Victor Krum, from Bulgaria. He invited me to be his partner at the Christmas time Yule Ball. We had a few..well, mistletoe kisses if you like. We have kept in touch by 'owl' mail, which you know about, and he has developed into a nice pen-pal type friend but that is it. And no one else either."

"OK love. Em..I hope this one doesn't annoy you love. It is not meant too. But when you kissed ..Victor?..." Hermione nodded. …"was it ok? Good even? Or didn't you enjoy it…..with a boy?" Now Emma blushed.

"Mum. I like boys..men. Not girls. OK?"

"Yes dear. OK."

"And kissing Victor WAS good mum. But he was four years older than me and he was an absolute gentleman. And as I said, he lives in Bulgaria."

"Hermione, going back to your school friends. Is this the same Harry you have always mentioned in your letters home? Harry Potter isn't it?"

"Yes mum. The same Harry."

"So that's the whole time you have been at Hogwarts and you have not had a better friend, male or female, than Harry?"

"No one has even come close to matching Harry, mum. I mean, there is Ron too, Ron Weasley. I love Harry and Ron to bits, as friends. But,…well,…there is just something about Harry mum. He never let's me down, he is always there for me, he is courageous to a fault, he never criticises or run's me down, he supports me no matter what but is not afraid to contradict me if he thinks I am wrong." Hermione stopped, very obviously in deep thought. "He has had an awful upbringing, mum. Harry hasn't said too much about it, I think he is bit embarrassed about it, but his parents were killed by the dark wizard I told you about, called Voldemort. So he was brought up by relatives, his aunt and uncle and a cousin. They treated him really badly, and still do when he is there. Yet it hasn't affected HIS way, mum. He is lovely. His nature; his concern for other people, the way he wants to help everyone, his generosity of spirit. But he is so infuriating. He gets himself into so much trouble in school. Nothing nasty about hurting people or anything, but he get's Himself hurt. So often. And he get's me so worried about him…oh he drives me mad at times!"

Emma Granger was astounded. She had never heard her daughter go off like that on ANYONE before. It was very obvious to Emma that this Harry Potter meant a lot to Hermione. Maybe more than she realised or was willing to admit, both to herself and others.

"And he has this crazy jet black hair, mum. So thick and unruly. And his eyes! They are incredible mum. Deep green most of the time, like a deep pool, until he gets excited or annoyed, or revved up about something, then they change shade. Still green, but they become lighter,… no that's wrong….they become illuminated, like a light is sitting behind them, shining out of them. His eyes are just ….WoW! He apparently looks like his dad, James, his double in fact, but his eyes are from his mum, Lily. And when Harry smiles mum. When he forgets about everything that is lining up against him, everything he has to do, all his troubles. When he is just Harry, just himself, his smile lights up a room."

"Hermione, you think a lot of this Harry, don't you?" Emma asked. "You always mention him in your letters to us and well and now what you have just said about him. Has it ever occurred to you that you are describing someone that has actually stolen your heart love? That you love him more than just as a friend?"

A shocked Hermione gave her mum a look that could only be described as terrified, as if her feelings for Harry that her mother had referred to had never occurred to her.

"No mum. I have never thought that. I….I….I do love Harry, very much, and we are close, but I can only describe it as maybe brother/sister close. Nothing more. A couple of times I have thought that maybe if things changed then maybe we could develop something between us but that wouldn't happen so I never pursued the idea of me and Harry. And anyway, he fancies Ginny, although he hasn't done anything about it yet, and Ginny fancies him, although she is dating someone else I think to make Harry a bit jealous and to hurry him along a bit, so I am not going to interfere in that."

A puzzled Emma Granger looked at her daughter for a few seconds, then asked,

"So let me get this straight. You are very fond of Harry, right?" Hermione nodded, "And you think that he fancies a girl who also fancies him, but he doesn't do anything about it and she is seeing someone else anyway?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"So Harry is single, seeing no one; the girl he supposedly fancies is NOT single seeing someone else, and you fancy Harry something rotten but you won't do anything about it because you don't want to rock the boat over a possible pairing that at the moment doesn't exist or looks likely too in the immediate future!"

"I never said I fancied Harry!" said a shocked Hermione.

"Darling you don't have to say, it is so obvious. When you talk about Harry you just light up like a torch. You seem to know and understand him possibly better than he does himself. You describe him with such a fervour in you it is lovely to watch. You LOVE him Hermione. Why can't you see it?"

An astounded Hermione Granger looked at her mum as if she was mad, telling Hermione things that had never occurred to her.

"Mum, I…I…don't love Harry. Not that way. I never have. He's just….Harry. My friend Harry. My closest friend yes, but that is it."

"OK. I will ask you something else that maybe is a bit personal. Has Harry been with anyone, a girlfriend?"

"Yes, a witch called Cho Chang. She is Scottish but of Chinese descent. She is really beautiful with a kind of eastern allure about her, kind of exotic. Harry fell for her last year and they went out for a couple of months, but there were issues around Cho so their relationship didn't last."

Emma Granger thought for a few seconds, then asked;

"And what did you think when Harry was dating this Cho? How did you feel?"

"I never thought anything mum. Well, apart from that I thought that it was unusual that Harry didn't seem to help Cho get over stuff. I mean Harry is so good with that, he cares about people. But he seemed to be just not interested in helping Cho. Not like him at all."

"So did you question Harry about this?"

"Maybe a little bit. But I was more concerned about Harry, why he..was …..like ….that….! OOH!"

"Yes darling. OOH! You were more concerned about Harry. Are you beginning to see? Is it dawning on you that everything your saying, whether it be describing him, his ways, how he works, how you two get on, that you know about his parents and his awful relatives, your worry about him, that you DO love him as a close friend, that even when you talk about Ron as well, you always put Harry first. You were more concerned about Harry. Darling, you love the boy. You love Harry!"

Hermione had so many confused thoughts running around in her brain that she couldn't think straight. But somehow she just knew that her mum couldn't be right.

"No Mum. No. I don't love Harry. Well I do love Harry. But…but…just not as a lover. Not romantically. No mum, it just cannot happen. Harry loves Ginny. I am not going to get in the way of that. I'm just not. And we have so much more to do, as a team, with Ron. Harry has enough on his plate without worrying about his girlfriend tagging along! And I think Ron has developed feelings for me so anything between Harry and me would make it really awkward!"

Emma Granger looked at her troubled, confused, perplexed daughter. Emma sensed that all Hermione's denials were more to try and get her mind straight rather than her heart. And that was the problem. Her super brain of a daughter analysed everything before making a decision. Books, study, problems; think them through, puzzle over them, reach a conclusion. Sorted. Everything had to be on a list or in a programme or be an ingredient in a recipe or potion. It had to be thoroughly examined before the correct decision could be made. Hermione's heart just was not allowed in on those decisions. And that included love.

"My darling, you really are in denial about Harry. You are not allowing your heart to run with this, you overthink everything. Even love. You have even locked out looking for or at anyone else, not giving your heart a chance to even learn about loving someone, because you won't. If someone had hurt you over love I could understand it a bit more, not wanting to be hurt again. But it is not that. You are not interested in finding another boy because of that one boy that has got your heart. You do not have a heart to give to anyone else because Harry Potter has it already."

Hermione Granger sat looking at her mum but not seeing her, hearing only her words. Harry Potter has your heart! Harry Potter has your heart!

Hermione's thought processes were running at hundreds of miles an hour. But her incredible brain was not coping with her mum's words. She had never ever considered that she could be 'in love' with Harry Potter. Loved him, yes, as her closest friend, her friend of five years who had never put anyone ahead of her, her hero, her confidante about Ron, for his bravery over his life both before and now, and for what was likely to come, her Knight in shining armour, her….

"My Harry". Hermione hadn't realised that she had said that aloud.

"What did you say love?"

Hermione went scarlet, suddenly dawning on her that she had spoken her thought.

"Oh….eh…just thinking out loud mum." She paused, THINKING her denials about what her mother had said.

"Mum. I have thought about what love would be like, what sex would be like. I know how it all happens, love and sex and marriage and children and family. And maybe not all in that order. And I have…well..fantasised" blushing "about being with someone. But never Harry. Never in a million years. Surely, if I was thinking about anyone to have sex or a relationship with, it would be Harry?"

"Not if you have blocked him out, love, even although you haven't done it consciously. You have been so involved in all that has involved Harry, and I only know a little bit of that, what YOU have told me, and you are still involved, and Harry is there every day, you see him every day, he is the friend that is so close to you that you have not seen past the 'love' you have for that boy as your friend, you have put him on a pedestal out of your reach."

"But mum, Harry has never shown me ANYTHING that says he is in love with me. He has shown me plenty of love and affection like a brother, he has protected me, he has worried about me, he has rescued me, well you name it and Harry has been there. But not romance and sex. Never!"

"Hermione, you yourself said he has had a terrible childhood and at only 16 years old he still is having a torrid time. Does the boy know how to love? Does he even know what it looks or feels like? Has he ever had any love or affection shown to him that he can consciously remember? And if he has those feelings for you, or anyone, would he recognise them for what they were rather than a love of a friend or sibling? And Hermione, maybe, just maybe, he is in the same situation as I think you are; because of all the circumstances and outside influences that have thrown you and him together over the last five years, that he has not realised the progression that has gradually taken place in your personal relationship. HE doesn't realise that he is in love with you the same as you don't with him."

This other side of the argument, Harry's feelings about her, is not something that Hermione had ever thought about. As she had said to her mother earlier, a couple of times she had thought that IF circumstances had been different she could have seen herself falling for Harry, but as this was not a possibility in the foreseeable future she had dismissed the thoughts, so had never got as far as thinking about Harry's thoughts about her. And anyway, he had never shown any kind of romantic inclination towards her.

"Mum, you have got me thinking, but I can't see it. Harry and I…no mum, no!"

"Oh my Hermione, what am I going to do with you. You bloody well THINK too much. Why can't you run on feelings for a while! Love, passion, anger, jealousy, LUST for fuck's sake…"

"MUM! You don't swear!"

"You have drove me too it! That is PASSION Hermione! Anger and annoyance and worry and love over you, my darling daughter. You are the only child I will ever have. I can only pour my whole life and hopes into you. I have not been and do not want to be overseeing your every move. Your dad and I want you to have your own life, the ups and downs, the loves and heartbreaks, the passions and the sorrows. We will be there to pick up the pieces when you fall apart and help put you back together, but you have to allow those things in Hermione, into your heart."

There was a good few seconds of frozen time as both of these woman, mum and daughter, two women much more alike than they realised, stared at each other.

"Mum" Hermione said pleadingly. "If I am not seeing what you are, letting my brain run my feelings and not letting my heart in, how can I change? You and dad, last night, you were like a couple of school kids in their first illicit school romance. You LOVED each other mum. And I got embarrassed! I shouldn't have been embarrassed seeing my mum and dad flirt and kiss and snog, not when there was only me there to see it. I should have been so happy for you both and ME, that you still loved each other so much that you two were quite happy for me to see you show that love. And I WAS happy mum. So happy. But I…I…"

"Your dad and I love each other more than we did 20 years ago. And your dad was the reluctant one when it came to the physical side of love. Hell, If I hadn't taken the initiative I really would have been the virgin bride! Actually, on second thoughts, I wouldn't have been!"

"MUM! I don't need or want to dwell on your past sex life with dad OR anyone else thank you!"

Emma Granger laughed at her daughters now evident discomfort.

"OK love. I will take pity on you and let you off my sordid history! But I will say I don't regret any of it, what little there is to tell. And Hermione, there is nothing wrong with living a little. Enjoying yourself, being happy and joyous, daring without thinking, skinny dipping, get drunk and throw up, sun bathe topless, or even nude! Chat up that hunk of an Australian and get a closer look at those muscles! I don't think he would be difficult to catch. That is living Hermione. And don't THINK of the consequences. You are 16, Hermione, not 60! Enjoy life for what it is, love. And let your heart and passion over rule your brain and logic. Then, I hope, when you get back to Hogwarts and see 'YOUR HARRY' you will realise that he IS yours!"

Hermione realise her mum had heard her audible thought!

"You really mean that mum, don't you? Run wild for a bit. Let my hair down, well, what's left of it!" Both Hermione and Emma Granger laughed,

"Your learning luv. That's your second witty comment in less than 12 hours! We will have you loving and remembering a crazy, mad holiday by the time you leave here! And not regretting one bit of it! Your dad and I will certainly be making a few memories as well! I haven't gone skinny dipping in years!"

Loud, rather filthy laughter echoed round the Granger holiday residence.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lazy Day

CHAPTER 5: A Lazy Day

The door opened and a shout echoed through the house.

"Hi, you two. The wanderer has returned." as Dan Granger entered the house, carrying two bags of provisions. "How's your morning been?"

Emma Granger entered through the wide-open French doors that led to the pool and garden. In her pale blue bikini, even at 41, she still had a lovely figure and her husband of 19yrs definitely appreciated the sight of her.

"Wow!. What a lovely view to come home too! Love you in that shade of blue Emma. The bikini is lovely. I can't wait to get it off!"

Even after all the years together, Emma blushed happily at the compliment and comment made by her husband.

"Dan Granger, you saucy man, our daughter can here you. She is just here by the pool".

"Don't mind me you two" came a voice from outside, "I can put my earphones in and my Walkman on. Under strict instructions from mum I refuse to be embarrassed any more by you two holidaying lovebirds. So, feel free. But just make sure the window is shut!" A short peal of laughter then a splash followed the statement.

Dan Granger's eyebrows rose and a whispered question and quizzical look was sent to his wife.

"What's that about?"

"Tell you later, love. Just accept that Hermione and I have had a bit of a girly chat, long overdue."

Dan shrugged his shoulders and an "OK, later" as he accepted his wife's reply.

"I have a couple more bags in the car, Em. Back in a minute."

As Emma began emptying the first two bags on the counter, she saw a dripping wet Hermione, fresh out of the pool, in the identical bikini to her mother's come to stand by the doors.

"What goodies has dad brought home, mum?"

"Must be in the other bags love. This is just the essentials, milk, bread, butter, oh there is some lovely cheeses. And chocolate!"

"That'll do for starters, mum."

At that moment Dan re-entered via the front door, looking surprised and delighted all over again at seeing not just his wife in her bikini but his daughter standing behind, framed in the pool doorway.

"WOW! Look at you two. I have suddenly got a pair of gorgeous twins in my holiday house. You both look terrific. Who's idea was the matching bikinis?"

"It was mum's and I loved the idea." Answered Hermione. "But now I see mum in her bikini and with her figure, I'm not sure it was such a good idea! If we went out in these with you not around dad, I think I just may be the wallflower. I've got no chance getting chatted up!"

Emma smiled at both her husband and daughter.

"Thank you very much for the compliments you two, and they are very much appreciated. It makes the jog to the gym and the workouts all worthwhile. And I also think that you will not be short of a companion or two on this holiday if you are so inclined, Hermione. Your dad is right. You do look great in a bikini.

And the other's you have will look even better. You will be a knockout on the beach."

What 'Others' mum. I only have one more although it is lovely."

"Oh! Of course. I haven't given you your holiday gift from me yet."

"Or mine Hermione" piped up Dan.

"Holiday gift? But you have bought me loads!"

"Ah, these are special, darling." Continued Emma. "Purely for the beach and any beach parties. Let me go fetch them. Dan, where is yours?"

"Should be in my case by the wardrobe. In the pink wrapping. And you should find two. Both are labelled."

"Why two?"

"Well I couldn't by for my daughter and not include my lovely wife, could I!"

A delighted smile came from Emma to her husband.

"Why, you old romantic. You will definitely be taking this bikini off later then, I promise you!"

Husband and daughter both laughed.

"You are a saucy minx, dear. But I will take you up on that offer….when Hermione has her earphones in."

"You two are incorrigible. What age are you? You have more raging hormones than the teenagers at Hogwarts!"

Happy peals of laughter echoed from the hallway as Emma Granger made her way to the master bedroom.

"You alright Hermione, after this mornings surprise?" asked Dan.

"Surprise! Sheer and utter shock, dad! I could have asked for a better way to start the first morning of my holiday.'

"Yes, you probably could. Well, I have found out about this 'Calum' and his connection with the area. He is.."

"Here you are Hermione. These two are yours. Sorry dear, Tell us both about Calum later. Your two ladies are itching to open their presents! You first, love, and open the floral wrapped one first."

Hermione came into the kitchen, taking the packages from her mum. Tearing off the wrapping paper and removing the lid from the flattish box inside, Hermione saw two bikini sets, one silver and one a bright girly pink, inside. Pulling out the pink set first, she gasped when saw them.

"MUM! They are sized for a girl. I can't wear these. They're tiny. They're indecent! If I went out in these dad would have a fit!"

"Of course you can dear. And with your figure you will definitely be turning heads. They are the correct size, just very French!"

"French? They are very nothing. Mum, theses bikini's will leave nothing to the imagination at all. I..I…they are lovely though."

"Hermione, I probably will have a fit the first young man I see getting anywhere near you" said her father. "But even this old dad can see that his lovely daughter is a stunner, just like her mum. So, if you open my present you will see my contribution to at least try and keep you reasonably covered up."

So, placing her new bikinis back in the box, Hermione proceeded to open her second parcel. Inside, there were two stunning, finely woven beach wraps, one in darker pink than the observed bikini, and the other a shimmering pale grey. Both had the same pattern running through them, a gentle slightly different shaded wave scene.

"Oh dad, these are beautiful. The matching designs and the material…the same wraps but in different colours. These are perfect. They will match the bikinis so well." Reaching to her parents, she hugged and kissed them both. "Thank you so much. I'm just not sure if I will have the courage to wear the bikinis though. They really are so skimpy!"

Mum Granger chipped in with an idea.

"Well, wear them around the pool and see how you get on. It's private out there. Build your confidence up. And being so skimpy you will get as maximum a tan as possible…., well not quite, but nearly. Now, let's open mine."

The rustling of paper and then a gasp to match her daughters came from Emma. "Dan, this is….are you sure! I am 41years old love. This bikini is as indecent as Hermione's two! But I love it! And the wrap is gorgeous! But when did you find the time to get these?"

As she held up the pale lemon bikini and slightly darker shaded wrap, similar to Hermione's, she kissed her husband.

"Men can multi-task too, dear. I had an extended lunch-break from the conference on Tuesday when you and Hermione were getting pampered, so I decided to make good use of my time. I am very glad that my choices meet both your approval, but now that I have seen the bikinis again, maybe wearing them just around the pool for a bit is a good idea for both of you. I do agree that skimpy is definitely the word to describe them. It may take me a day or two to get used to the idea of my two girls wearing them in company or out in public. They are bloody tiny!"

Both the Granger girls laughed at their husband and dad.

"Well you bought them Dad. You can only blame yourself if we cause a stir on the beach! But I will stick with this matching bikini to mum's for the moment. I thought these were revealing enough. I will try the others later and try and get over the shock of wearing them for the first time in private."

Emma Granger shook her head just a little but smiled at her daughter. 'Well at least she is willing to try them.' She thought. 'A figure and looks to die for and so easily embarrassed. Definitely a work in progress.'

"Right you two girls. The shopping is done, the pressies are dished out, I have fuelled up the car and I am starving. Not quite twelve yet, but anyone fancy early lunch then we can all have an afternoon by the pool.?"

A look at each other from the Granger girls and a joint nod of the head sealed the deal.

"Good plan, Batman. Suits us. Hermione and I have only had coffee and orange juice. So, let's do lunch!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv PAGE BREAK vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was mid-afternoon, and the heat had built up. 30C and rising. The Grangers had spent their afternoon lazing around; sunbathing, reading, dipping in the pool to cool off, light conversation.

"Oh dad, I have just remembered." Piped up Hermione. "You were starting to tell us about Calum earlier, what you found out."

Emma Granger's lips gave a slight smile as she looked across at Hermione. 'She's interested, then!'

"So I was. I forgot about that conversation too."

Dan took a quick slurp of water then continued.

"Well it would appear that he IS related to the family who own this cottage and a couple of other business' locally. My French is a bit rusty but I got the gist of it. Calum's dad is French, the cousin of the lady of the family who own this. Calum's mum is Scottish so that explains the odd mixture of his names. Calum's family, he has a younger sister, live in Perth, Australia. That's as much as I know about that."

"Oh right. So reading between the lines he is over on a bit of a sabbatical then."

"Yes. A break between finishing school and university, I think. Visiting relatives and a bit of working. He run's the beach bar for the family, it is just a few hundred yards away back up the beach a bit towards the village. Maybe we could pay it a visit, see what it's like?"

"Great idea, Dan. Then Hermione will be a bit more awake when she meets him!"

Both her parents laughed at the look she gave them.

"Oh great! How can I face him after this morning? I was a right dork."

"Don't be silly love. You will get over that. Put on one of your presents and you will bowl him over!"

Hermione spluttered as she was just having a drink.

"One of those bikini's! No chance. He saw enough of me this morning, thank you very much. I will be well covered up if we go to that bar. I have plenty of nice new dresses to wear and as it will be evening time anyway so no bikini." Hermione paused for a few seconds before continuing. "When are we going?"

Both parents smiled at each other and then at Hermione.

"Why? You keen to see The Hunk again then?" said Dad Granger.

Hermione went a pale shade of pink before replying.

"No I am not!" she replied, quite indignantly. "I …I…have never been to a beach bar in the evening. I vaguely remember you taking me to a kids play zone area during the day at a beach bar or something years ago in Spain but that's it. It would just be nice to experience something new, that's all."

"Oh OK, I believe you, thousands wouldn't!" sparked up Dad. "I will have a look at the information book here in the cottage. There might be something in there about days, times and stuff when it's open."

"Humph!" as Hermione stuck her earphones in and switched on her Walkman.

Emma had been watching the exchange between her husband and daughter, grinning quietly to herself. She whispered to her husband,

"I think she has the grumps. But with that blush she gave, I think you hit the mark, love. The idea of seeing the muscled-up barman is definitely on her mind. She just won't admit it which is typical Hermione. And anyway, let alone our daughter, I wouldn't mind seeing him either. He is a bit of a looker, after all!"

A dirty look came her way from her husband.

"Ah, it's like that is it. Right. Our daughter has her earphones in. So, woman, to the bedroom, now. Let me get that bikini off."

A happy, girly laughter came from Emma Granger as her husband grabbed her hand and pulled her, both of them disappearing off down the hallway.

As she saw the happy scene, Hermione smirked.

"Surprised it took them so long!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	6. Chapter 6: A Lazy Afternoon by the Pool

CHAPTER 6: The Afternoon by the Pool

Hermione was actually showing a bit of what her mother had told her; daring. Realising that her parents were going to be lovingly 'preoccupied' for an hour or so and that she was in a very private personal pool area she had done three acts: first of all, undoing her bikini straps while she was sunbathing, and then, deciding she wanted a swim, just stood up and dived in the pool leaving the bikini top behind. She felt liberated! These two simple acts were well above anything she had done before, private or otherwise. (the closed bed curtains around her bed at Hogwarts concealing her VERY private moments did count, but they were enclosed!). And not only that, when she exited the pool, her third action of lieing on her back, sunbathing topless, even made her blush, even when she knew no one was watching!

'Why am I so nervous? Why am I embarrassed when it's only me here!? Who is going to walk out here? Ok. Mum. But Dad?! Hermione, he is your DAD, ffs. But he probably hasn't seen me nearly naked since I was last topless, aged TEN. When I still didn't care and I had no boobs! Relax Hermione. Relax! He is your Dad. He will probably be embarrassed as well, but he is your DAD! And they have just been shagging ffs! He is more concerned with mum's boobs than mine!'.

So, being be a Gryffindor, she pulled the bikini top which was underneath her back and threw it a few feet away onto the poolside table. Nervous as she was, Hermione Granger slowly began to relax, to chill out, to enjoy the experience that she thought was so against her nature. The simple act of sunbathing topless. She did not put her earphones back in though, just in case. So, when after an hour or so, she heard movement from inside the cottage, then in the kitchen, she was determined not to panic. She just turned over to lie on her front.

"Hermione?" enquired Mrs Granger's voice.

"Out here by the pool mum."

As Hermione looked up towards the doors, her mum appeared.

"Ah, there you are love. I didn't see you tucked round this side of the pool. Want a drink?"

"Please mum. Something cold out the fridge please."

Emma Granger looked at her daughter lieing on the sunbed with only her bikini bottoms on.

"I see your getting brave love. Good start. But don't lie too long on your front as l don't want your back burnt."

"Just turned over to tan my back actually mum. I have been face up for a while."

Emma looked round, seeing the top half of Hermione's bikini on the table.

"Has your top been on the table since your dad and I.. well, you know!?"

"Yes mum, it has. About 45 minutes."

"Well, good for you. That's my girl."

"Mum. Is dad coming out too? I'm trying to be brave but I may have to do this topless or tiny bikini bit in stages. I know he's my dad but..well, I haven't done this before and he hasn't seen me with virtually nothing on since I was …well a lot younger and smaller."

"Your dad is sound asleep actually. Poor old sod, a bit of hanky-panky in the afternoon and I think I wore him out!"

Hermione laughed at her mum's comment and then sat up.

"Well, you never know mum, maybe someday I will make that comment to you about my fella. Just got to find one first!"

"Hahahahaha! I shall look forward to that day love and I will remind you about our holiday conversations. But I don't think finding one will be the problem. Any red-blooded male seeing you like this with your figure and he won't be able to keep his hands of you. Or anything else for that matter!"

"MUM!"

Emma laughed again. "OK, as progress is being made I shall not push it. But I am letting your dad sleep for a bit. I know I joked about wearing him out but he hasn't had a chance to really relax yet. Our surgery has been chock-a-block for weeks and your dad takes the brunt of it. And what with the driving to Paris, the conference and then the drive here, well he is shattered. So you probably have another couple of hours at least. So, let me get the drinks and I will join you and modesty be hanged." Emma Granger unclipped her bikini top and threw it alongside her daughters.

"Even shattered, I think dad would find it difficult to keep his hands off you on this holiday, mum!"

"Oh, I hope so! And Hermione, to put your mind at ease a bit, I had a short conversation with your dad, basically putting him in the picture about you sunbathing. He is ok with it, honestly. He knows you and he will probably get a bit embarrassed to start with but I am sure that will wear off in no time. He is no prude and knows you are the young lady that you are and no different than me being topless on holiday, even on the beach. So seriously, he and you will be fine. However, if you decide to be more than topless, well it may need you to be elsewhere or when your dad is not here. OK?"

"More than topless! I seriously doubt that mum. It is taking me all time to get used to having my boobs on show let alone all of me. No chance!"

"Righto, love. Now let's get down to some serious sunbathing!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv page break vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sure enough, a couple of hours later, now 4 o'clock in the afternoon, a shout came from the hallway,

"Coming through! Hermione, get yourself as decent as you want to be. And as for you lady wife, the more indecent the better. Now I have had a kip, I am much recovered and raring to go!"

Both the Granger ladies smiled and Hermione did not grab for her top but just pulled a towel across her boobs and sat up just as her father came to the door. Needless to say, Emma stayed as she was.

"Hi you two. Everything good? Need a drink?"

"Hermione just got some from the fridge darling, so we're fine. Just yourself."

A minute later, Dan came out and joined his two ladies.

"Thanks for letting me sleep love, I really needed it. Feeling much refreshed." He bent down and kissed Emma then reached over and pecked Hermione on the cheek.

"Enjoyed your quiet afternoon by the pool then, without having me disturb you both?"

"I will answer that dad. Yes, it's been lovely and thank you for giving mum and I the chance to have two good chats today. It was really needed. And mum said she also had a chat with you too about me sunbathing when you are here. I just want to ask….ehm…you are ok about me being topless?

"Yes I am love. I have seen many topless ladies in my time on our various holidays and your mum has always been happy doing the same. You are no different. So, although I will probably be a protective dad as I am a husband and resent some bloke ogling you, in the end it IS just a pair of boobs, even if they are my daughters."

"Good!" and at that Hermione threw her towel on the table beside the bikini tops.

"OH! Eh…OK. May as well start now then!" For a grown man in his 40's Dan Granger could still blush as did his daughter.

"Sorry dad. Not enough warning eh? Well, better now than later before I lose my nerve!"

Dan Granger laughed at that comment.

"Hermione, you look so much like your mum but you have definitely got my nature. I am definitely the more bashful one of the two of us so blame me for that. I was the shy one when the opposite sex was involved. In the end, your mum gave up waiting for me to chat her up and just grabbed me on the dance floor and snogged me to a standstill. Your mum never batted an eyelid at personal stuff."

"Is that right, mum? You grabbed dad?"

"Grabbed him! To put it crudely dear, I wanted to shag his brains out right there and then. I fancied him for ages but he was so nervous around me and my girlfriends I gave up waiting for him so I had no choice but to snog him! The shagging bit took a few days!"

"EMMA!" and "MUM!" came simultaneously.

"Well you were warned! You said it. Never did have a problem with personal stuff…well in the right company, anyway. So now you know, darling!"

"Poor Dad, no wonder he has to sleep in the afternoon!"

Laughter from the Granger family, definitely more comfortable in the presence of the youngest member, echoed round the pool area.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: The Hunk and the Beach Bar

Sitting down after tea, Dan said to his two ladies:

"Just leave the dishes and stuff, they'll keep. I'll do them later. We're on holiday."

"Dan, you did the cooking so us two clearing up is fine. It'll only take five minutes."

"Dad, hush up. Our dinner was lovely. I had actually forgotten how good a cook you are, particularly with the Italian and Mexican recipes. And as Italian dishes are my all-time favourites you couldn't have picked anything better. So the clearing up is the least I can do."

"OK. I know when I am brow-beaten. Shall sit down like a good boy and do what I am told."

Both Emma and Hermione laughed at the pouted lip expression Dan had given them.

"Dad, you could look at the Information Booklet while your sitting. See what's about locally."

"Any place in particular in mind then, Hermione?" asked Emma. "Maybe a beach-bar for instance? With a particular hunky Australian barman?"

A slight blush from her daughter confirmed to Emma that she had hit the mark without too much trouble.

"Oh yeah, there's a beach-bar. I forgot about that?"

"Yeah, right. Your nose gets any longer you will look like Pinocchio!"

Dan Granger laughed at the banter between his wife and daughter. They had definitely become comfortable again in each other's company.

"OK you two. I'll go look."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv page break vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Ah, you're here. Right. I have had a look at the information booklet I was on about. The beach bar is called 'Poseidon's' and from a small map that is with the advert it cannot be more than five or six hundred yards away, along the beach to the left of this cottage. And it is open most nights around 6pm. All day at weekends but closed on Mondays."

"Does it say anything else about it Dan?"

"Let's see. It does food Wednesday and Friday nights, all day Saturday and Sunday daytime till 7pm. There is a band night on a Wednesday as well, and a DJ/Disco on Friday and Saturday nights. No menus in here though.

"Well that sounds all right, love. We have already eaten, but nothing to stop us taking a wander along there tonight, have a look at the food that's on offer and have a listen to the band. Even if it nothing special it will be ideal for tonight. Not far, neither of us has to drive, we can have a drink, Hermione can eye up her 'greek god', well Australian one in this case, and maybe have a dance to the band if they are any good. That OK for tonight?"

"Mum. Calum is NOT my 'greek god' so don't you or dad go embarrassing me again please. This morning was once too many so I would rather not have a repeat, thank you very much! But, I agree about the evening. You OK with it dad?"

"Yup. Suits me, so what time we going?

"Dad, does it say when it shuts?"

"Oh, let me see. Uuh…just 6pm till late. No closing time. As it's a beach-bar probably when the last customers stagger off."

"That'll be us!" piped up Emma. As the other two laughed, she added'

"How about heading there for 9pm? I cannot see the band starting before then, most of the food will be served and it will probably be easier getting a table. And I just had a thought, as it's a beach-bar then easy casual stuff to wear should do. Shorts and T's. OK?

"Sounds good mum. Nine it is and no dressing up.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv page break vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

So, with still a couple of hours to spare, Hermione had an early evening dip in the pool, grabbed the last of the days sunshine to dry off, them headed for her bedroom. Not being a girl that took very long to get ready and, having her new pixie style grooming therefore now had a lot less hair to worry about, she had plenty of time to sort so she decided to try on her new bikinis. So, digging them out of the box and standing at a full length mirror, she slipped them on. The look on her face when she saw her reflection was, first of all, one of shock.

.'I can't wear these, they're indecent'!...

The three tiny bits of cloth held together by string that constituted the bikini basically covered about a quarter of her boobs and the bottoms were only barely bigger than a thong, offering a thin strip of flimsy material to cover her modesty and nearly all of her bum on show. Her second reaction was very girly, …'Oh, the colours are really lovely and I can mix and match the tops and bottoms and the beach wraps will go with both!'…..

so a bit of a decision was made that they could, just maybe, be worn with a bit of cover-up; the third reaction was….

'Well, they may be indecent but WOW! I look great in these!'….

so a realisation and acceptance that she was a bit of a looker and had a body that was worth showing off ; and a fourth reaction of…

'What a great suntan I would get if I just wore the bottoms. Definitely mimimum tan lines!'….so getting a bit bolder in her thinking. So, overall, a positive reaction albeit with some trepidation about wearing them. 'Hmm. I'll think about it'!

Now getting herself in going out mode, Hermione put the bikinis aside, showered, sorted her hair and some light make-up, looked at what she would wear and decided on an off the shoulders, gypsy style white top with mid-thigh length, short ra-ra skirt in pale pink. A pair of flat, white and pink trimmed canvas pumps, ideal for walking on the sandy beach, finished off the outfit. Adding a small white bag with a thin over-the-shoulder strap, delicate silver necklace, bracelet with matching earing's set and her new silver watch, Hermione decided she was good to go.

"Mum, Dad. I'm ready!"

"We are too, love" came Emma Granger's reply. "Just coming!"

'Again! Lucky mum!' thought Hermione and then actually blushed at her own rude joke! 'Mum is definitely getting to be a naughty influence on me!'

"OK. We are here so off we go," came from Dan Granger as he and his wife walked into the lounge. "Let's make a move. Our night out awaits!"

As he spotted his daughter in her casually smart outfit, he was very complimentary.

"Wow Hermione. You look great and a bang on right style for a beach bar. A well good choice, love! You'll knock them dead."

"I agree Hermione." Echoed Mum Granger. "Considering you have never been to a beach-bar in the evening before you have chosen an outfit that's just right."

"Thanks mum, thanks dad. Looking forward to it as it's something different and new. And a band as well. Hopefully, it will be a good night."

"And the eye-candy should be good love!"

"Yes mum, there is that too!"

And so the Grangers headed out.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The beach bar was indeed only a few hundred metres away, the subdued lights from it becoming more visible in the advancing evening twilight. An easy walk along the flat, sandy beach got them there in just a few minutes. As they arrived, they saw a small stage area set up on the beach and a four-piece band was just about finished their setting up, speakers and instruments all in place and the sound check going on. The beach bar itself was not large, about 8 metres by 8 metres, but like the stage area, there were a good number of tables and chairs set up in front of it on the sand. A very recognisable blonde haired, handsome Hunk was serving drinks to a group of six sat at one of the tables. He looked up to see who his new customers were as they arrived at the bar. He smiled and nodded to the Grangers, instantly recognising them.

"Hi. Good to see you here. Be with you in a minute."

"No rush, Calum. We are here for the evening." Replied Dan Granger.

The Grangers also saw that there were a few high stools at the bar and spotting three unoccupied ones together at the side of the bar, they made a beeline for those. They saw that the bar itself consisted of a two- sided counter facing forward and down the beach for serving drinks customers, the other side facing back along the beach towards the village and small harbour was a food serving counter and there was a smattering of food only tables just beyond that. The stage area was in fact set up beside these tables facing down the beach so any noise was be going away from the village.

The area behind the bar showed an island counter in the middle with a three sided, raised dresser type illuminated shelf section on which were an assortment of optics and bottled spirit drinks, fridges beneath holding wines, bottled beers and mixers. The non-bar area behind the island section held a kitchen and food preparation area.

The bar was made in a very interesting and quirky way, being from recycled materials that had been found either washed ashore or from dismantled boats; old wooden guard rails screwed together to form the bar edge, the whole underside of a rowing boot being the front of the bar, the counter tops were from old doors now highly polished, more guard rails screwed to the bottom of the bar now acting as footrails for the bar-side customers. Port-hole windows had been screwed on the bar sides and dresser-optic area and adapted to take light fittings which held coloured bulbs which gave a lovely low-light ambience to the whole bar. The roof was made from heavy canvas sails stretched out between old ship masts situated at each corner of the bar and a couple in the middle giving further support and a bit higher than the edges allowing any water to run off. Around the centre masts, two actual ships wheels had been dropped over them and secured to the wheels were ships lanterns with again multi-coloured bulbs to shed a gentle glow over the beach seating area. All in all, a very relaxed, easy-going beach bar.

Calum appeared from his serving duties and now behind the bar, approached them saying,

"Well good evening you three. Good to have you here at my little bar and so quickly. Considering you only got here yesterday and after this morning I wasn't sure if I would see you here at all. Particularly you Hermynee!"

Hermione did blush as he nodded his head towards her, but she had expected some comment so she was ready for it.

"I won't let our unexpected and disastrous first meeting put me off you, honest. Let's start again. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Calum laughed at her repost to him, her parents somewhat shocked. This NOT tongue-tied Hermione and was not at all what they expected.

"OK" said the Aussie Hunk. "I can do that. Pleased to meet cha' Hermynee Granger. I'm Calum Delapourt." And he reached forward and offered his hand over the bar. But to his and the parent Grangers total surprise, Hermione partly stood up on the bar-stools foot rail, leaned over the bar, placed a quick kiss on the young barman's cheek and then hurriedly sat down again. She was a light shade of pink, amazed at her own actions. She had not been expecting to do that either!

"You are forgiven, Calum Delapourt. Just don't give a girl such a shock in the morning again, especially BEFORE coffee!"

The young Aussie, recovered from the total surprise of the peck to the cheek from this girl he had only just met and with a big smile on his face, replied

"Well I wasn't expecting that! Thanks, Hermynee, and I promise I'll be good from now on."

"Not to good, I hope!" replied Hermione, with a slightly hopeful smile, and got a cheeky look back.

"We'll see! Now what are you three drinking tonight? And the first one's on me as I was the cause of all the commotion this morning."

"That's good of you Calum" replied Dan Granger. "Mine is a beer, what are my two girls having then?"

"I will have a medium dry white wine please Calum" said Emma.

"And I will go with my mum, Calum. Medium dry white wine for me too please."

"Coming up. Are you staying here at the bar or grabbing a table?"

The Grangers had a quick look at each other, Hermione stating

"Stay here?" and the nods of the head confirmed it. "Yes, staying here Calum."

"Righto."

As Calum was pouring the drinks, Emma Granger observed her daughter giving him the once over similar to that which Calum had given here that morning, seeming to enjoy what she was looking at. With Calum dressed much the same as the morning but just cleaner in surf shorts, baggy vest and flip flops, with the same mop of unruly blonde curls, the 'eye candy' seemed to be to Hermione's taste.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Emma said to her quietly.

"What….Oh!" and Hermione blushed slightly but smiled gently at her mum. "Mmmm, definitely worth coming out for mum!"

"Thought you might say that and I do agree love. Mmmm!"

"Mum, behave yourself!", and then Hermione laughed, giving her mum a very naughty look, and continued quietly, "And remember, you said dad needed a rest, not some crazed randy woman!"

"He can have a rest….just later. But the Beach Bar Hunk doesn't look knackered dear, anything but, so fill your boots. A little holiday romance would certainly bring you out of your shell, and you have made a good start. Loved the little bit of banter between the two of you. You are definitely trying to loosen up a bit. Well done."

The drinks were served just as the band started up, their style being light rock music, along the lines of Dire Straits, Bruce Springstein, Brian Adams, Simple Minds. As the evening progressed a number of other customers arrived, the band played, a few people ventured up to dance and there was plenty of business at the bar. The Grangers did not really get much of a chance to speak with the young barman, who even with two other bar staff assisting him, was kept busy for a couple of hours.

The band were good, playing many popular covers that went down well with the audience. All three Grangers danced, a couple of young men chatting with Hermione during the evening. Four more drinks were had, the last two for Hermione being just coke. The band finished at 11pm and shortly after the customers gradually started to drift away although in no hurry. By 11.30pm, although still with good custom at the tables, Calum was able to leave the serving of those remaining to his two staff. The Grangers had moved from the bar stools to a vacant table and Calum came to join them, bringing a tray of drinks over to them.

"Hi again. You brought me good luck tonight and brought the customers with you. It's the busiest we have been this season so far, non-stop the last couple of hours or so. The atmosphere has been great. The band loved it. So, these drinks are on me again. Beer for you and me Dan, and for you two lovelies, a couple of cocktails to celebrate the start of your holiday."

"That's really nice of you Calum. Thanks again." said Dan. "Beer suits me fine."

"OH!" exclaimed Hermione. "I have never had a cocktail before, Calum. This is my first ever. Has it got a name?"

"Tequila sunrise for you, Hermione, and a brandy sour for you Emma. Hope you like them."

"Thank you again Calum." Replied Emma. "I am sure they will go down well. On top of my five glasses of wine I will definitely be staggering down the beach!"

All four of them laughed, Dan adding, "Emma will be out like a light tonight Calum. Well done. I just might get some kip!"

"No chance, dear husband. Well, not for a couple of hours anyway."

This made them all laugh again.

"Do you mind if I join you for a bit?" asked Calum, directing the question at Dan then looking at Hermione.

"Not at all Calum. Please, join us."

Hermione gave her dad a big smile, nodding her head in agreement.

The conversation continued between them all for another twenty minutes, past midnight now, both Emma and Hermione getting quite giggly, until Calum asked'

"Well ladies, what do you think of the cocktails?"

Hermione answered first.

"Lovely, but strong! I am just glad that I had a couple of cokes and not stayed on wine like mum!"

"Yesh young Calum. Deffff-inately stwong! My mou-se not working wight!"

Dan, Hermione and Calum laughed at Emma as she giggled at herself.

"I'm just a bitt skiffwy! No more for me, I s-ink!"

"I fully agree darling. Half a dozen beers for me as well is well enough. Time to finish up and head for home. Young Calum here still has a few customers left and then some clearing up to do. You coming with us Hermione?"

"Eh, can I stay just a bit longer dad? I'm alright. The cokes in the middle of the evening have helped a lot, and I won't be having another drink, well except a coke or something soft. The music at the bar is nice and there is still a good atmosphere. And..and…I would like to chat with Calum a bit longer. Is that OK?"

Dan gave Hermione a look. "OK love. No more than an hour though. Or when the bar shuts." Then looking at Calum asked him,"I know it's not far, but will you get Hermione home safe for me Calum? Walk her back to the cottage?"

"Proud to Dan. Hermynee will be fine here. All the remaining customers are regulars, all as good as gold. No trouble at all. I will be shut up shop by about half-one. That time enough? That suit you Hermynee?"

"Please Dad?"

"OK love. I trust you. Be good. Mum and I will be off. See you in the morning. Keep her safe for me Calum."

As the parent Grangers went to leave, they gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. As Emma put her lips to her daughter's cheek, close to her ear, she whispered

"No need to be TOO good, love. Live a little. And night night love. See you in the morning….eventually!"

And off they staggered.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As Hermione watched her parents leave she smiled but felt a few butterflies kick in in the pit of her stomach. This was a brand new experience for her and she was definitely out of her comfort zone, at a bar on her own and it was past midnight and she was hoping the barman would chat her up…or she would chat him up. If she had the bottle!

She jumped in surprise and turned around when she heard Calum speak a bit loudly behind her.

"I am shutting at 1am folks, so you've got 40 minutes to get yourselves some more drinks in. I am under instructions so I have this lovely young lady called Hermynee" and he nodded at her "to escort home tonight so I want to be cleared up and gone by half one!"

Hermione smiled in surprise when she heard Calum name and describe her as a 'lovely young lady' in front of everyone and felt her blush rise. 'Thank goodness the lights were low' she thought. She was also very impressed with the authoritative but relaxed charm of the young Australian. She had watched him quite a bit throughout the evening, as he served at the bar and at the tables and also the way that he helped out his two female bar staff if they were stuck on a particular order. He wasn't that much older than her, only a couple or three years at most she thought, yet here he was running this beach bar and chatting to the customers with the confidence of a veteran. She had also noted his actual skill around the bar. He knew where every bottle of drink was, the type of glasses for each style of drink, the polite but cheeky way he chatted to the ladies while he was letting them decide on a cocktail, the easy going but 'bloke' manner he immediately switched to when there were lads at the bar.

Hermione had moved over to one of the side bar-stools she had occupied earlier, so to get a closer and clearer view of her man interest as he worked. 'He could charm the pants of anyone' Hermione thought, and then realised WHAT she had thought. 'And me!' She blushed at her own naughty thoughts as she looked at Calum serving the small rush of customers to the bar. 'He is one gorgeous guy and seems really nice with it. I could think of a lot worse blokes to charm my pants off for the first time!' As she watched him, her thoughts continued to stray to the more earthy type, imagining the two of them in the sand dunes, round the pool, on a deserted beach, her wearing her tiny bikini, or just the bottoms, or not at all! Hermione was getting seriously turned on just thinking about what she and the Hunk could get up too. Totally in her own naughty carnal world, which was pretty limited as she had no experience at all with blokes apart from a few kisses with a very polite Bulgarian, she jumped in surprise when Calum appeared right in front of her on his side of the bar but leaning towards her only about a foot away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her.

"OH! Um..eh…no thoughts really. Just watching you working. Your really good at this bar stuff. How long have been doing this?" she asked, quickly changing the subject from her to him.

"Here in France or altogether?" Calum replied.

"Well, both."

"I started at my older brother's bar in Brisbane when I was only 14, so five years ago, a weekend and holiday job to get me some pocket money. My brother is ten years older than me so he was well set up. I was just cleaning tables, serving food, helping out around the kitchen, that sort of thing. And he paid me pretty good too. The bar work, the serving drinks and stuff, started when I was 16. My brother had worked in a couple of cocktail and wine bars before he set up for himself so he had learned a lot at those places. He taught me."

"Your brother taught you well." stated Hermione. "You really can operate behind there. I'm impressed!"

"So how many barmen have you seen working then?"

Hermione realised she had been caught out with that question and her answer was going to highlight her inexperience and how young she was.

"Um…..well, none actually. You're the first."

"OH! So you have never been in a bar before, not anywhere?"

"No, I haven't. First time. I am a bar virgin!" (Hermione wasn't including the Three Broomsticks or other bars around Hogsmeade as she had never had alcohol in them or watched a barman!). Hermione said, blushing at her forwardness. "I'm only 16, 17 in a couple of months. I have been in a few restaurants with mum and dad, but never a bar until tonight."

"Well, this is a celebration. What can I get you drink then? Anything you like, on me."

"I was only going to stay on soft drinks now. I'm not really sure about how much I can have before I start getting a bit drunk. I had four glasses of wine last night with dinner and I was feeling really giggly on the walk home, but as I was with mum and dad that was fine. But, well, I won't be with them tonight so I am a bit nervy about having any more alcohol. I have had a three drinks already so…well maybe one. But not a strong one, OK?

"Tell you what Hermynee, I will do you a 'Mocktail.' Have you heard of them? All the ingredients are mixed the same as a cocktail, but no alcohol. Still in a cocktail glass, with all the ice and fruits you get normally. Really refreshing. I don't want you or your parents thinking I have an ulterior motive by getting you drunk. So, how does a 'mocktail' sound?"

"Yeah, sounds really good." Then Hermione asked shyly "What ulterior motive were you thinking about, then?"

"Sex and drugs and rock'n'roll! What other ulterior motive is there when you have a pretty girl to talk too! Well, maybe not the drugs, I don't do them."

"OH!" Hermione was surprised at his candor but at least he was honest. "So you don't think I'm worth getting drunk then? For rock'n'roll and…sex?"

Not expecting the come on, it was Calum's turn to get a bit flustered.

"No, no. I didn't mean that! I meant that…that…well, yeah you are, but not get you drunk for that….oh shit! I've put my foot in it. Put it this way, you are lovely and….and…"

Hermione was laughing at the predicament the Hunk found himself in.

"So you think I am lovely and worth the rock'n'roll and sex but you would not want me drunk? Sober would be good then, would it?"

"Yeah…I mean, well….well, sober would be good if we…..eh…do you want that drink? The 'mocktail?"

Hermione laughed at Calum's embarrassment and his change of the subject.

"Oi, You don't get out of it that easy! I am just getting my own back for this morning. I am enjoying seeing you squirm a bit. I did not expect you to be the one all embarrassed talking about sex. In fact, I am totally surprised at myself even talking about it, especially with a stranger! Not really my thing!"

"We're not strangers! We have met already and I have seen you…with not a lot on, and a bit wet!"

Now Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, you have, haven't you. More than anyone else has ever seen!"

'SHIT!' thought Hermione. 'I have virtually told him I'm a virgin!'

"OH Yeah! More than anyone else? No previous boyfriends then?"

Hermione knew she was going scarlet. He had realised what she had said.

"UHH! Well…..no actually."

"WHAT? Are you serious? Your gorgeous. Why no boyfriends? And what do you mean 'not your thing'? …..Oh!…em..are you..eh!...Gay? You prefer girls?"

Hermione gave a very happy peal of laughter at that question.

"No, I am not gay. I definitely like boys and men. When I said 'not my thing' I meant talking about….well, sex and stuff. I get really embarrassed normally. My mum has been trying to get me to loosen up a bit. She would be amazed at this conversation. Not me at all."

"So why now? With me?" asked Calum.

"I don't know. I can guess at a few things, I suppose. Obviously, this morning is a factor, then we kind of started again with mum and dad here, we have had a chat here and there throughout the evening while you have been working, my parents seem to like you, although I am no where near drunk I have had a couple of drinks so that helps. Maybe other reasons too…and maybe it's just that we seem to have hit it off and ….well, I like you. You seem fun, your easy to talk too, you are a nice guy! And you are a bit different from the boys I do no, very different! And I am talking more to you about stuff than I have ever talked to any guy before without curling up in embarrassment!"

Calum looked at her then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can see those reasons. Their good. You threw me a loop earlier, about the rock'n'roll sex thing. I just wasn't expecting it. But….yeah. We are talking up a storm aren't we Hermynee? …OH! I better get you that drink! Em…how does a 'Blueberry Mojito' sound? Crushed blueberries, mint, lime juice, soda all over ice?"

"WOW! Yes please! Sounds delicious."

"OK. One 'blueberry mojito' coming up! I will bring it over but I will have to start clearing up so I will have to ignore you for a bit or I won't get anything done". Then Calum bent low to Hermione's ear. "And eh…Hermynee. I like you too!" and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek!

Hermione did not blush this time, turned to him and said,

"Good" and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now go get my drink. I have talked too much!"

They both smiled at each other and off he went.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As she sipped her drink, she watched Calum work the remainder of the customers, clear the tables, wish everyone good night, pay his bar staff from the till. He was very efficient, seeming to have in his head a good routine for the closing down of the bar for the night. Now only the actual clearing of the bar counter and washing the remaining glasses was left to do.

"Calum, can I help? I have never been behind a bar before never mind worked in one. And I would like to help. It's something different to do."

"Sure, if you want too." He replied. "Not much left, but if you stack the glasses from the bar just here by the sink I can wash up. You want to wipe round for me, then dry the glasses? I can put them back on the correct shelves for tomorrow. Be finished all the quicker then."

Now that's what Hermione wanted to hear. A quicker finish meant a chance for a walk on the beach a bit quicker than planned, so probably a few extra minutes with him.

"Will do." And Hermione jumped off the bar stool. "Give me a cloth and I will do these tables first."

So the two of them did just what was suggested and Calum had the bar covers down and all locked up by quarter past one.

"Thanks, Hermynee." Taking her hand in his. "Quarter hour quicker. The girls that work for me usually whizz round at the weekends but they are both up for their college during the week so I let them go as soon as the last customers have gone, so thanks a bunch."

"Your welcome. I enjoyed it. But I have one thing to ask you."

"Well go ahead, fire away."

"Do I get a thank you kiss?"

"I think I can manage that." And he turned her to him, leant her against the side of the bar and kissed her gently, on the lips, for about 10 seconds.

"Now that's something different for me, Hermynee. The first time I have thanked the bar help with anything more than a peck on the cheek!"

"Mmmm. And it was really nice. My turn."

Hermione put her arms on Calum's shoulders, pushed her hands round his neck, pulled his head down to hers and took her lips to his, this time the kiss being a lot longer than 10 seconds. Their lips parted and although there was no tongue dancing they did snog for a few seconds.

"I will have to work for you more often Calum, particularly if you are going to send me back home with a lovely kiss."

"Yeah, definitely. But come on, let's get you back to you home. I promised your mum and dad I would get you back when the bar shut."

"OK, but walk slowly. And the odd stop for more staff kisses would be good.!"

"I think I can arrange that!"

The 600yd walk took half-an-hour, with frequent stops. When they eventually got to the Granger's holiday cottage, as they stood on the beach near the front door, they kissed once more and this time there was dancing tongues.

A slightly breathless Calum broke the kiss and came up for air.

"For someone who has had no boyfriends you sure do know how to snog Hermynee. That was great!"

"Mmmm. I must have learned really fast from you then because kissing you is brilliant. The fact that I really do like you even in just a few hours just might help though. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"You know where I'll be. I set the bar up, check and re-stock and other stuff in the morning from around 10 till midday. If I need to get anything I jump in the car and go to get it. If not, I am usually around the beach or surfing a few miles away. So, if you pop along after 10 you will get me at the bar. That'd be magic!"

"Magic? Now there's a thought!"

"What is?"

"Magic! But that's another story. Time to go in. Give me one more kiss!"

"With pleasure."

A few seconds later:

"G'night Hermynee." "Good night Calum".


	8. Chapter 8: Serious Morning Alone Time

Chapter 8. - Short prologue

Hello Folks. I have been typing away here between two separate stories that I have running and realised that I have not put any of the usual preamble on the chapters. This will probably still hold true for most of my writings but I thought that it was time I stuck something in just to keep the great JKR sweet as she is, after all, our genius when it comes to HP and everything Hogwarts. Everything belongs to Ms Rowling. Her marvellous imagination and writing has given us all a wonderful magical world to play around in, although there will not be that much magic in this particular story. (Well, there will, but more PHYSICAL magic rather than magical magic.) And, talking about the physical side of things, this story so far has been sweet and light and a bit fluffy in places. However, it is now gradually getting a little bit more steamy, but gradually. In this chapter, just a bit of Hermione self touchy-feely to get the 'juices' flowing and the odd naughtier thought. In fact, this chapter is all about Hermione's naughty thoughts and some self-intimacy (as best as an adult guy can do give those scenes justice), so you are warned. And there will be the odd thought of poor Harry P as well; she does think about him occasionally!

Hope you are enjoying my take on Hermione's awakening and do feel free to comment. By!

CHAPTER 8: Serious Morning Alone Time

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes. She realised that it was definitely morning from the gentle light spilling into the bedroom around the blinds. She glanced at the bedside clock. 08.20hrs. Nice! Still only about six hours sleep but enough, and not too early.

'I can crash out round the pool later.'…'Mmmm',...'After I have seen Calum!'

'Calum!'

Hermione's thoughts started wandering, and wondering, about Calum.

'Hmmm. He is a Hunk. Gorgeous, muscles, love those blonde curls, really sweet, great kisser,…..he is 19 and DEFINITELY not an innocent, I think. And his body! Wow! What will his be like? I wonder if I can get his shirt off….those muscles on show…bet his pecs..and abs..will be a sight for any girl to enjoy…no, not any girl, just me. Hmmm! Running my hands over those muscles. But why stop at his shirt! Get his shorts off! Get him in his swimmers. HUH! He might not have any on under his shorts, after all, they are SURF shorts, for the water…so maybe he is just all Calum under those shorts….just all Calum! Mmmmm! Now there's a nice thought. But what will a 'Just all Calum' look like? Will he have blonde curls there as well? And..and…well, naked! Hermione, you daft cow! Apart from a few pictures in magazines, you have never seen ANY man naked, not even teenage boys at school! How will you react when he's naked!? He will probably want YOU naked! Mmmmmmmmm! Naked with Calum! Oh yes please! My first time NAKED with anyone. Well, if you get that far, you have to get naked with a naked fella some time, Hermione, and he is a HUNK. And you fancy him already so maybe this holiday could be it. Mmmmmmmmm! Naked with Calum. Mmmmmmm!"

As she thought her thoughts, her hands had started wandering over her own body, left hand slipping under her shorty cami-top to her boobs, gently sliding over them and then fingering her nipples. Rubbing them as they hardened. Her right hand moved over her belly, sliding under her bed-shorts to run a finger over the top of her mound, then after a few seconds parting her legs a little so that she could dip her fingers lower to her now very sensitive pussy and button. As she stroked gently she could feel her pussy lips parting, the dampness inside, the feelings in her lower belly beginning to climb. She looked down herself and thoughts of her being naked with a naked Calum gave her the urge to be naked now. She pulled her cami over her head and slipped her shorts down over her legs and off. The brightening light from outside that was peeking round and through the window blinds gave enough light inside the room for Hermione to realise that one of the wardrobe doors was only partly shut so the full-length door-mirror was angled in such a way that it gave a full view of herself on the bed. She realised that this was indeed the chance to have a new experience. She had never watched herself masturbating!

She adjusted her angle on the bed, propped the pillows up behind her and laid back down, facing the mirror. She then started her self-intimacy again, sliding both her hands over her boobs and nipples, then gradually slid her right hand down over her body again and as that hand once again moved towards her lower lips Hermione parted her legs wider, knees raised to each side, all the while looking at herself and her intimate actions in the mirror. She slowly stroked herself, working her fingers inside her vaginal lips, the lips parting, her fingers going deeper, then her left hand moving south as well to join it's partner in crime, her left fingers now massaging her clit, her right fingers now slid into her pussy as far as they could go, then out, then in, Hermione increasing her speed, the tips of her left fingers increasing their pace, all the while thinking of herself naked with a naked Calum in her bedroom with her, or by the pool rubbing sun cream into each other then making love, making love in the pool, sunbathing in her downright indecent bikini on the beach with Calum, he stripping that bikini off her body and ravishing her right there, on a public beach, with other couples watching….then joining in….and Harry was watching; then Calum was no longer Calum, but Harry…

"Huh…..huh…Huh…HUH…HHUUUHH….UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH"!

The orgasm that hit her was her first in many weeks, the first time she had actually masturbated and orgasmed naked, the first time she had done so somewhere else other than her own dorm bed at Hogwarts with the curtains drawn tight and silencing charms in place or in the very empty shower, the first time she had watched herself bring herself to orgasm, the first time she actually had a firm focus on a particular someone whilst bringing herself off, of imagining what she was doing with that particular someone.

As she gradually slowed her fingers and gathered her thoughts, her body trembling in the aftermath of her self-pleasure, Hermione smiled gently, amazed at both her actions and reactions in bringing herself to the best orgasm she had ever had and the fact that she had actually watched all of it.

'Now THAT you will have to do more often Hermione….and Merlin, you certainly needed it!' And then a second thought'

'You never know Hermione, maybe next time it won't be myself bringing me off!'

Hermione lay down flat, still gently fingering herself and caressing her body but gradually slowing so that eventually she lay still, her hands just resting on her abdomen and boobs. Thinking of Calum….

'Harry! I thought of Harry! Where did he come from in all of this? I have never thought of Harry before, like this, doing it with Harry!...Fuck….MUM! That's your fault. Talking up all this stuff about me and Harry. No, I can't let thoughts of Harry get in the way. No, not Harry. Keep him out of it Hermione. It's Calum. He's here, on this holiday. He's the first one you have really thought of ever for getting up close and personal with even if you have only just met him. Mmmm. Calum. He is GORGEOUS! He is REALLY NICE. I bet his bum is really nice too. Can't tell in those surf shorts he wears. Mmmm. Another reason to get them off…..well, along with all the other reasons….and what about his…Oh, Yeah!"

And with further thoughts of what a naked Calum would be doing to her, Hermione started her fingers on round 2.


	9. Chapter 9:Naughty Flirting

Morning folks! Or afternoon or evening, wherever and whenever you are indulging in a bit of Hermione Granger 'light reading'. Hermione's new found sexy Gryffindor bottle comes to the fore in a hurry in the next couple of chapters as she really chases along her lustful thoughts of Calum, shows off a lot of skin, gives The Aussie Hunk some serious come on, braves the skimpy bikinis and gets in a real lather over the Aussie Hunks female hangers on who are getting in her way. There just might be a bit of Magic in the air!

All things Hermione Granger belong to the great JK Rowling, even the sexy, downright naughtybits that she never wrote about.

CHAPTER 9. Naughty Flirting and Indecent Bikini non-wearing!

After her morning bed self-adventure Hermione did, eventually, move to the bathroom on shaky legs.

'Merlin, that was good.' She thought. 'If just thoughts of Calum can make me feel like this what will the real version be like! Just got to find out soon!'

As she showered, although still with many thoughts of Calum and indulging herself with a bit more touchy-feely, she did not go as far as her bedroom thoughts had taken her. Exiting the bathroom in a very relaxed morning mood, she decided to have a coffee and some breakfast to set herself up for a visit to Calum at the beach-bar. So, grabbing her summer-lightweight, white cotton beach wrap and a pair of bikini bottoms from a drawer, she pulled both on and headed for the kitchen/living room. Her parents were yet not up. Ten minutes later, with a coffee and fruit salad with yoghurt in hand, she was sitting out on the veranda looking out over the beach and towards the cliffs in the distance.

'Wow. This really is a lovely spot to have a cottage. It is so peaceful and the view…"

Suddenly, she realised that the sound of a motorbike in the distance was getting louder and much closer, disturbing that 'peaceful'. Then the engine sound ceased, as if switched off somewhere close by.

'Where has that stopped?' she thought, then suddenly the curly blonde-haired figure of her morning fantasies came in to improve the view as well.

"Calum! What…what…!" As she shot up from her seat to greet him.

"Morning, Hermynee. And Wow! Do you look this good every morning?"

Once more, Calum's eyes had dropped from her face down her body. Hermione had been sitting with her cotton wrap loose around her as it had no ties to secure it, just a single button. When she had shot up, not giving a thought to her minimal morning clothing, the wrap had opened wide exposing all the front of her body, apart from the intimate area covered by her bikini bottoms, to his view. Even more of a view than he had got the previous morning! As she quickly looked down she realised how much of her body she was flashing at him.

"Oh!" as she pulled the light covering back around herself, flushing rose pink in the process. She may have been fantasising about being naked with the Hunk but she was not up for the reality of it quite yet. Well, not unless he would join in!

"You sod! Stop surprising me in the mornings! And I still haven't had a sip of my coffee! You're a bloody nuisance! Some of us don't do mornings!"

"Sorry, again!" chuckled Calum. "Wasn't expecting you to be up so I was going to leave you a note." And he held up a folded piece of paper in his hand. "I've gotta' do some errands and running around for my bosses, my sort of aunt and uncle, this mornin', so I won't be at the beach bar. The note says not to bother going there this mornin' but I will be back around 4 o'clock to set up for tonight. But, if you were coming to the bar dressed like that then I just might change my mind!" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave a very sexy grin at Hermione.

She, in turn, couldn't help but smile back at his expression. He looked seriously cute!

"Well, you never know your luck. I have a couple of really, skimpy bikinis with me that I haven't worn yet. I just might give you a show, but they are so skimpy it may have to be a private show!" ….. ('Merlin Hermione, where did the flirty you come from this morning, you naughty girl')

"I will definitely take you up on that offer, 'Mynee!"

('Oh my, Where did the 'Mynee' come from!')

"Mind you, with what you have been flashing at me this morning, even a skimpy bikini will cover more of you than I have seen already!"

Hermione did blush a little at that, but feeling her Gryffindor bravery kick in and this morning's sexy going's on in her bedroom on her mind, she released the edges of her beach wrap and let it hang loose over her boobs but open all down the front.

"Like what you see, Calum?" as she stood there enjoying the lustful expression on his face. She could feel her nipples hardening and pushing at the flimsy cotton under his gaze, her crotch getting damp.

And he looked at what was freely on show, the slim figure, the barely covered 34C boobs, the pert nipples, the trim waist and just the signs of fit abs, the long shapely legs. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Bloody hell, Hermynee, you're fit, bloody gorgeous. And..and…well, thanks for the lovely view! Wasn't expecting THAT!"

"You have seen more of me, even just the quick glimpses, in the last 24 hours than any other bloke has ever, apart from my dad!" replied Hermione, cheekily. "And as I will probably be topless most of the daytime on this holiday and you have had a quick flash already, well…gives you something to hope for, doesn't it!"

"Hope for? I'll have the errands done in half the time and be back all the sooner!"

"Good!" And Hermione went over to Calum, put her arms round his neck, her robe once more falling fully open as she pulled him into her and kissed him hard although only for a few seconds. His hands settled on her hips and helped with the pulling together. As their lips parted, Hermione whispered into his ear'

"And you ARE the first to have all this from me. I know we only met yesterday morning and kissed last night, but I am on holiday, you are the sexy Aussie barman and I like you Calum, a lot. I am really trying to come out of my prudish, embarrassed shell and I am trying to do it in a hurry. I have only 9 days and 9 nights left to have fun. Play your cards right, and you will be my fun. Deal?"

"What bloke would turn that offer down. Your on!"

"OK. Well bugger off and get your errands done, I have some serious sunbathing to do. See you later?"

"Yup. You certainly will".

A motorbike roared and he was gone.

'Hermione. You're being a brazen hussy….but it's fun! Bugger, my coffee is cold again!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

By 11am, all the Grangers had been coffee'd and brunched and were lazing in the sun around the pool. The odd dip to cool them off as the temperature climbed. A topless Hermione had her headphones on and was reading at the same time, the classic story of Wuthering Heights. Mum Emma was actually under a brolly with sun hat over her eyes, nursing a bit of a hangover, swearing never to mix wines and cocktails again. Dan Granger loved word and puzzle games and was currently engrossed in a crossword book. All was quiet and peaceful.

By 12 noon, with two hours of sunbathing already done, Hermione was getting a bit restless, needing to do something. The avid reader that she was, she somehow just could not settle into her book at all. Her thoughts kept drifting off to Calum.

'What does he think of me? Does he believe about having no previous experience of boys at all or does he think I'm telling him a pack of lies and that I am just a tart coming on too strong too fast. Am I doing that? Calum seems to be fine with me so far, but is he? We only met yesterday, for goodness sake and I have virtually thrown myself at him. And this morning? You flashed him, again, and you enjoyed it! Your teasing him something rotten, Hermione, giving him the serious come-on treatment. You snogged him virtually topless, your boobs out and everything. Even Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown didn't do that to Harry and Ron. Maybe you should just slow up a bit. You have no experience of playing the vamp. Maybe you're doing it all wrong…."

She slipped into the pool, swimming slowly one end to the other, floating face up, enjoying the water around her, letting her thoughts drift: once again to Calum, then the Paris trip, then to what the rest of the holiday may bring, so that included Calum again, to the conversations with her mum, which led to thoughts of Harry.

"Oh Harry, how are you doing? I should be there with you, you need me. You feel so awful about Sirius, losing him and guilty over his death and the injuries the rest of us got. You are my best and greatest friend and I should be there to help you …but I wouldn't be seeing you, would I. You're stuck at your bloody relatives again….Oh! maybe you'll be at the Burrow when I get back from here. OH! It will be your 16th birthday! Molly is bound to have a party for you…yes, yes, Hermione, a 17th birthday is the big one in the magical world but 16 is special too. In the real world you can shag him legally Hermione!...Huh! Where did that thought come from? Hermione, you don't think of Harry that way…he's..he's…well, he's just Harry! Well, not JUST Harry..he is Harry…hell, your brother in all but name….even if he is getting really cute…that black, crazy hair…and those fabulous eyes…..and he is filling out a bit at long last, you REALLY notice it in that tight Quidditch outfit, especially his thighs…and when he comes off soaked with rain…and when he has had the team do the fitness stuff on the ground he gets SO sweaty and muddy…filthy even…he has to shower, no choice really… mmmm, Harry in the shower, just SO filthy he would need you to give him a hand to wash down….and you would be naked in the shower with him, running your hands through his hair and …Oh yeah, no glasses in the shower, you would REALLY see into those amazing green eyes…and while you were looking at his eyes, then his lips, then help him wash all over, you would look at his gorgeous, stiff….FUCK! MUM! Bloody hell mum. What have you done to me? All I can think of is NAKED! Me…and Harry…or Calum…..or me and THEM… naked..and…Fuck! I'm horny again!"

Hermione grabbed the edge of the pool as she felt a pleasure bubble hit her deep in the gut, feeling light headed and if it wasn't for the fact she was in the pool, probably sweaty. And she knew she felt hot and damp inside, wanting something more inside her.

'I have got to go somewhere, have a walk or something. Look at scenery or something…anything…if I am still like this when I see Calum later I will shag him on the spot, fuck him senseless, and I am supposed to be the shy, innocent one that has never done ANY of this stuff before….'

Hermione got out the pool and realised both her parents had dozed off in the heat on their sunbeds under their sun brollies. She grabbed her sunglasses and sun creams, slipped into the kitchen, grabbed a pen from a drawer and finding a paper napkin on the side she left a note for them.

\- # It's half twelve now. Gone for a walk on the beach and probably have a swim in the sea. Got sun cream and beach stuff with me. Will come back via the beach bar just in case Calum's back early. See you later. H xx # -

Into her bedroom, she looked out the skimpy bikini that she herself had chosen in Paris, a pale green and white swirly design, not as tiny as the really daring pair that were still in their box, but still more revealing than the matching one to her mum's that she had worn so far. With a bikini top that had no shoulder straps only the strap and clip round her back and the bottoms being tight and high on the thighs and bum cheeks, when she saw herself in the mirror she baulked a little about wearing it for the first time.

'Merlin, it does show me off a bit. And you really want to walk out in public wearing this Hermione?...'Course you can. Put a beach wrap on, the one you wore this morning. It covers enough even if it does hang open at the front. You can always use the button to keep it together. Hell, you have already got over being topless with dad, Calum has already seen plenty (not everything though! That's for later.)…and you are still decent with none of your bits on show…..Yes. You can do this. Go for it!"

Grabbing her multi-coloured canvas beach bag, again a new Paris purchase, she shoved her wand in the side pocket and all she needed for the beach into it, on with the sunglasses, flip-flops and beach robe, checked her folks were still sleeping, then slipped out the door. She paused on the veranda, looking around her, deciding what way to go.

'Let's see. The beach-bar is up there on my left but that will be locked up still and no one is there. The town and harbour a good bit further on. Hmm. Too far. Can do that another time with mum and dad or maybe Calum will take me there. Ok, either out front or right. Some rocks and sand dunes over there. OK, the rocks and cliffs look a good couple of miles away but those sand dunes come in towards the beach only about a half mile or so away. That'll do. Go right, a bit of exploring, grab a swim, some sunbathing, walk back along the shore to the bar later."

So off she went, ear phones in, Walkman playing her favourite tunes, heading gradually towards the area where the dunes and shore seemed to come together. An easy gentle stroll of 15 minutes, during which she saw only three other people on this stretch of beach, brought her to the area of the dunes that she had spotted but was surprised to see that the beach in fact continued on and curled round behind the dunes where she could see some rocks maybe six to eight foot high running back into the sand hills behind. When she walked around the front of the rocks she was delighted to find that the formation of the rocks gave this area two little stretches of beach, each only around 25yds by 30yds, so two individual enclosed, very private areas and only overlooked if someone scrambled up through the tussocks of long grass into the sand hills behind.

'Oh, this is perfect. It's really quiet and peaceful. A couple of hours here then a gentle stroll back through the surf to the bar. Now what bit will I pick for me?'

Hermione looked around her, saw that she was completely on her own here but decided on the second, or furthest on, of the two areas as it seemed the slightly smaller of the two and the likelihood of anyone walking past her was nil. So, getting all her sunbathing essentials out of her bag, towels, creams, book, she spread them out on the sand.

'Right, swim. And as no one is around Hermione, topless it is.' She giggled as the bikini top came off and then she ran into the sea. The cool Atlantic Ocean was bracing but not uncomfortable, but it still hit Hermione with a bit of a shock. Her nipples hardened immediately at the touch of the cool water.

'Merlin! It's chilly! I forgot, this is not the Med. Different bit of France than the three visits before. Nice though, as long as I swim hard!"

She spent five minutes in the water, getting accustomed to it's chill. Then it really dawned on her that there was no one about at all. Giggling again, she swam closer to the shore, stood up, made a big decision and off came her bikini bottoms as well. She threw them onto the sand and then she plunged back into the water.

'I'm naked, outdoors, in the sea "AND I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione swam for ten more minutes before the chill of the water got to much. Checking round and seeing no one, she walked out of the surf to her spot, picking up her bikini bottoms on route. Grabbing a towel, she dried off and instinctively lifted her bikini to put both parts back on.

'No Hermione!' she scolded herself, dropping the bikini back in her bag. 'You have made the break away from your old self. Stick with it, even if you are nervous. Sunbathing nude in France, particularly in a quiet, secluded spot like this is perfectly normal and acceptable. Don't lose your Gryffindor nerve now! All you need to put on is sun cream and sunglasses!'

And that's what she did. She decided to sunbathe face down first so coated all of the back of her body with an extra thick layer on her bum as, naturally, her lower cheeks had never seen sunlight before and were pure white.

'Now Hermione, no more than a half hour for your back and bum then turn over,…. face and….all your body upwards. And you are NOT going to be listening for anyone so earphones in and music on. If someone turns up let them look. MMMMM. Be nice if that someone was Calum, though!'

So, face down, earphones in, Walkman playing her tunes, Hermione Granger sunbathed naked anywhere for the first time in her life. As the time went on the heat from the early afternoon sun relaxed her, the peacefulness of the spot calming her, thinking thoughts of Calum…..and Harry. She didn't completely switch off the butterflies in her stomach however, occasionally propping up on her elbows to look around her. She spotted a small boat out on the water but way in the distance, too far out to concern her. Then a quick look at her watch.

'OK Hermione. Time to toast the other side.' So, rolling over and sitting up, she applied sun cream to the front of herself. As she did so, she imagined Calum doing this for her as she worked her way over all her body just like she was; shoulders and upper chest, her sides, spending more time on her boobs and fingering her nipples just like she was doing, then… Harry spreading the sun cream over her abdomen and lower belly to what would normally be to the edge of her bikini bottoms (if she had been wearing any that is), then sliding his hands over her hips down the outside of her thighs and legs like she was doing, then…..Calum working the sun cream back up her calves, gently moving her legs further apart and….Harry parting her thighs MUCH further apart, spreading the sun cream over her and making her breath quicken like she was doing, then as he reached the top of the inside of her thighs,… as she lay there completely naked for them.. lieing down just as she was now, CalumHarry would be massaging the sun cream into the skin around her most intimate area, slowly working his... their…fingers in ever decreasing circles into her folds, gradually opening her up….making her breath quicken even more…..just as she was doing…and sliding their fingers into her…..further and further… then one of their hands moving a little bit higher…just like she was doing…..finding that hard button of nerves right at the top and massaging even more…..while another HarryCalum hand still had moving fingers inside her…just like she was doing…and both sets of fingers would be massaging more….and faster…..and…'huuh'…..'oh yeah, just like that'….just like she was doing….until she could feel her pleasure bubble building even higher…..just like it was doing….and HarryCalum's fingers would be joined together, as….."Huuh!"….. both their hands moved on and…."Huh! Huh! Huh!" in her…..faster….and deeper….and…"HUUH!".. faster….and…."HUUH! HUUH! HUUUUUH"…. deeper…..and…..And…AND…

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...OH,FFUUCCKKKK!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Waking up with a start and taking a few seconds to recognise her surroundings and where she was, that she was lieing naked and in a very satisfied mood. Hermione gasped and remembered her imaginings of earlier and what she had done….twice… on a public, but luckily private, beach. A very naughty grin arrived on her face and she felt the rising of a blush on her body.

'Merlin! No wonder I fell asleep. And what a sight I would have made if someone had happened by, me sound asleep with one hand on my boobs and one hand still in my crotch!'

Hermione sensed that her blush got even deeper at those thoughts.

'Shit! What time is it?'

Checking her watch Hermione saw it was only just gone half-three.

'Thank goodness I didn't sleep any longer. Mum and dad, and Calum, would have come out searching for me and found me like this!...right, Hermione. You have definitely solved your 'feeling horny' problem, at least for a bit. Soooo…hmm!...swim…dry off…bikini on…pack up your stuff and go see CalumHarry….shit! No, Just Calum….'

Half-an-hour later, bikini bottoms ONLY were on with her beach robe over the top with a single button fastening just below her belly button.

'Well, Calum did hint he wouldn't mind me turning up dressed like I was this morning. So here goes!'

And off she went to meet HarryCalum…shit! Sorry. Calum!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	10. Chapter 10:Calum and the Sexy Showerf

CHAPTER 10: Calum and the Sexy Shower

As Hermione was walking back along the surf line, enjoying the paddle in the water as she went to where she would be opposite the beach bar, the route took her past the Granger holiday cottage. She saw that both her parents were sitting out on the veranda area facing the beach. She saw her mum lean in to her dad saying something to him and then pointing towards Hermione, then waved at her. Smiling, Hermione turned and walked the 50yds to them. She saw cups and plates of fresh fruit on the table. Also, the fact that her mum was now sitting in the full sun wearing bikini bottoms only gave Hermione an indication that all was well.

"Hi mum, hi dad. Out admiring the view, I see, so obviously feeling better." as she sat opposite them on a spare seat.

"Hello love." replied Emma. "Yes, much better thanks. Hangover and headache gone. I have had worse but it's been a while. I must be getting old because I didn't really have that much to drink to warrant the hangover I had. Out of practise I think. Especially mixing the drinks. I should know better at my age!"

"I shall take that as a hint then, mum, to avoid mixing my drinks. You ok dad?"

"I have been fine anyway, no hangover for me. How did the rest of your evening go then, love? We never got a chance to ask you this morning. We were all a bit quiet as a certain person sitting not too far from me didn't want any noise!"

Both mum and daughter laughed. "Yes, I was a bit fragile, darling." Replied Emma. "Noise was definitely not on my morning list!"

"Mmm. Now how much do I tell you two about what went on last night after you left?" teased Hermione. "After all, mum has just said she is getting old so I don't want to shock my ancient parents!"

"OOOH? So, something worth keeping as a secret from your parents occurred then, young lady!" replied mum. "Is it something best kept from daddy dear's ears that you had best be telling your mum only or is it so sordid that even this dear 'old' mum would be shocked too? Night time orgies on the beach maybe! If so, why weren't we invited?!"

Hermione laughed at the joint mock shocked expressions on her mum and dad's faces the they too joined in her laughter.

"Not invited to an orgy? You two have been having your own orgy for two since we left home last week. The noises from your room in Paris and now here. It's no wonder I have had my music turned up so loud!"

Hermione managed to get BOTH her parents to blush now!

"We are not talking about us, my suddenly worldly daughter!" piped up Dan. "How did your evening finish off? And I am hoping that it IS something your old dad's ears can listen too!"

"Yes dad, it is" replied Hermione. "Nothing 'sordid' that mum would love to hear about! However, sex and drugs and rock'n'roll was on the menu! … hahahahah….you should see your faces!... just teasing. Well the evening went right to the bar closing at 1am. I was able to watch Calum work the customers and bar some more, at which he is really good at, and his staff; he is so easy with everyone. We chatted quite a bit, a bit of flirting both ways, I helped him clear up and wiped round so he could finish a bit quicker, about 1.15am I think, ….and…he gave me a thank you kiss for helping him, then he walked me back here. Got back about two o'clock."

"A thank you kiss, daughter dearest?" asked Emma wide eyed. "'Kiss' as in only one? With half-an-hour to walk 600yds? Must have been a lonnnggg kiss!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush although with a smile at the previous evenings memories.

"Well, maybe with a couple of stops just to get used to a 'kiss'. Not really done much of that before so need the practise! And dad, Calum was a gent, he really was. He is ever so sweet…and…I really like him!"

"That much was obvious at the bar last night, love. And considering the number of pretty girls that were there, fluttering their eyes and trying to get his attention on them with little success, I got the impression he likes you as well. He was very…attentive, I think is the word. He definitely set out to make a good impression."

"Well I can definitely say it worked, dad. I am hooked!" laughed Hermione.

"You left something out Hermione." Asked Emma. "What is this 'mocktail' you mentioned earlier? I have never heard of it. Have you Dan?"

"No, can't say I have."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that bit. It is basically a cocktail with no alcohol in it. The one I had was called a 'Blueberry Mojito'. I can't remember all the ingredients but obviously blueberries,…lime and ice…, oh and whatever else. It was really nice, good to finish the evening off with if you don't want any more alcohol, which I didn't."

"Now that" said Emma "sounds like a lovely alternative to normal soft drinks if you want an alcohol free evening. I may try that. Are there others?"

"I think so mum. You will need to Calum ask tonight."

"OOH! Going there tonight are we, daughter?" asked Dan. "Young Master Calum must have made a good impression!"

"DAD! He's really nice and I like him. I..I'd like to see him again. Nothing wrong with that, is there? And, believe it or not, I actually loved watching him working. This being in a bar thing, and on my own after you both left, well it is just so new and different to me. It's just not the serving drinks thing I thought it would be. Calum is so good at the whole customer bit; the way he interacts with different people both individually and in groups and..well , it was really something to watch, actually. Anyone that is maybe a bit shy or reticent around groups of strangers, or who is a bit too bossy like I can be, could really learn a lot just watching him. Even with his staff he was really good. I don't mind admitting, even to my parents, that I am quite smitten and I have never been that with a guy before. He is just…..well different from anyone I know, from school or anywhere else."

Emma Granger replied cheekily,

"You said earlier he treats the staff well. He even gives them lots of kisses while he walks them home!"

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I. And really nice kisses too, mum!" and Hermione giggled.

"Looks like Calum has indeed made an impression on you, love." Replied Mr.G. "and I am certainly not going to get in the way of your budding holiday romance. However, your mum and I fancy going out to dinner tonight, all three of us. Local restaurants are named in that guide we read from yesterday, so we could just jump in the car and go find one. Early evening time I'm talking about so back here around…say half nine, ten. Plenty of time to go the beach bar afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, sounds good dad. Eh…When Calum came by this morning he said he would be back at the beach bar around 4 o'clock to get set up for tonight. I was actually walking there to see if he is back when I spotted you both out here. There's no problems me going now, is there? I'll only be a half-hour or so, back in plenty of time to go out."

Dan looked at his wife and asked.

"That ok with you, love?"

A nod of the head and a very inviting smile went from Emma to her husband, then turning to Hermione she said,

"You could always make it an hour or even a bit longer, Hermione? No rush."

"Mum, like I said, 'orgy for two!'" and Hermione grinned naughtily. "Will it be on the beach? Can I sell tickets?"

"No dear, definitely private, but maybe outdoors though, by the pool!"

"I better shout when I get back then, give you both time to get decent….or find a room!"

All three Grangers laughed.

"Hermione darling, you have certainly loosened up a lot in the last two days. I cannot imagine this conversation 48hrs ago."

"Not had much choice but to have changed. Worse than randy teenagers at Hogwarts you two are!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for that, love. For a couple of 40 years olds that is a very nice compliment!"

"Shame it's private though. I could have made a fortune selling tickets!"

"Hermione! Enough naughty thoughts. Go see your hunk! Oh, by the way, Hermione, are you going to meet him dressed like that?"

Remembering her quite revealing outfit, loose cotton beach wrap, skimpy bikini bottoms, flip flops and nothing else, she blushed lightly at her mum's question but replied,

"Well…yeah. Nothing wrong with this is there? It's a beach bar I'm going too mum, and it's only just gone four!"

"No, no… no problems love. Fine with us. Your covered up…well a bit. Have fun!" and Emma gave her daughter an even wider-eyed look then a very cheesy grin.

As she turned to walk off to find Calum, a smiling Hermione replied,

"Well you two certainly will!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As Hermione neared the beach bar, still about a hundred yard away from it, she saw a motorbike parked up on the sand a few yards behind it. She smiled to herself:

'Calum's here! I'll be seeing him in just a few minutes. And all to myself, no customers.'

As she got to the bar she realised that it was all very quiet and that none of the shutters were removed or the tables and chairs been pulled out yet,

'Hmm. Where is he then? Oh, maybe that isn't his bike?'

However, as she stood still she could hear the sound of running and splashing water close by, from around the back of the bar. So, making her way round there she followed the back wall of the bar and the water got louder.

'HUH!... OH!'

Standing under an open shower with his back to her was a very naked Calum, water cascading over him, over his body, his shoulders, his back, his fabulous bum and his strong, muscular, surfers legs!

Hermione stood in total shock at the view in front her only about 10' away. Now shock she may have been in, but it definitely did not stop her eyes from roaming over the body that had been in her fantasies for the last 36 hours or so. The way he had his head back letting the water run over his face and hair, rinsing out the already applied shampoo; the way his strong shoulders and upper back moved as he lifted his arms up to run his hands through that hair; the way that broad, upper back narrowed to a trim waist and hips; to that incredibly sexy and wonderfully shaped, tight…nude.. bum…..to those really great strong legs that led back up to really… glorious.. luscious.. biteable.. bare buttocks…that were the same suntanned shade as the rest of his really fit, fabulous, body that she wanted to ..'OH YES!' ….. as Calum turned around under the shower, still with his head back and face under the spray of water, to face Hermione full on.

"Oh Merlin!" moaned Hermione quietly, her eyes on stalks, then holding her breath, trying to remain silent so as not to alert the fantastic body in front of her that it was being observed, particularly that a certain area of that fantastic body was being more closely observed than the rest, a certain area that definitely confirmed to Hermione that her lust interest definitely sunbathed in the nude.

'Merlin, he is beautiful!' was Hermione's very first thought as she looked at a full-frontal, naked male for the first time. With his head still pushed back, his neck and throat were stretched tight, his chest and shoulders were strong and well-muscled, the nipples seeming to centre the hard muscles on either side, the clearly defined abdominals were a six-pack to die for with the light golden shine of abdominal hair dropping down to thicker golden curls that tracked her eyes down to his large..hanging…..

'Fuck!...oh FUCK!...That's…..that's…WOW!...Fucking WOW!'

Hermione could hardly believe what she was seeing. She had read about and seen diagrams, and a few pictures, of naked men but she had no idea at all that having such a fit 'member' of the species completely exposed to her view would be such a 'huge' surprise or such a turn-on. As she continued to observe Calum, she felt her own juices flowing and a bubble of lust and want hit her lower stomach and groin.

Calum's head lowered but dipped straight to the side, his eyes then his hands going to a bottle of shower soap at his feet. He squirted some of the soap on to his hand and proceeded to wash his body.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned quietly as she watched Calum's hands move down his own body, washing his torso, down over his lower belly and through those golden curls….. and lower….. washing and stroking there for more than a few seconds. Just as he began to swell he moved his hands down over his hips, lifting each leg in turn as he bent over to wash them, then straightened up allowing the flowing water to rum freely over him once more, washing the soap bubbles from his body, giving Hermione another clear view of his now fuller, thicker….. and then he looked straight at her.

"Shit! Hermynee!" as he moved to grab a towel a couple of yards away.

"Calum!….I….I…." and went bright red but continued looking till he covered up.

"Bloody hell, Hermynee. How long have you been there?" came the question.

"Oh….eh….Um… I….I….saw the motorbike and heard the water running so just walked round….so, maybe a couple of minutes; long enough to see you.. in the shower and…eh.. Yeah!...and Wow!..Yeah..just WOW! Great tan! And eh..well...great everything else!"

"Oh. Ok. So you just decided to stop and have a look at…everything else then?" asked Calum as he gave Hermione a sheepish grin.

"Well, what's a girl supposed to do when presented with….well, a naked YOU under a shower! …Fuck Calum, you are gorgeous! Seriously gorgeous! And well,….well, I haven't seen a naked man of any kind anywhere before, never mind one built like you! I was not going to give up my first chance of ogling a naked guy who didn't realise he was being ogled, was I! And anyway, some payback for yesterday, you ogling me."

"I suppose so. I think you just might have seen a lot more of me than I have of you though! That ain't right!"

Hermione laughed at his put-on pout and smiled back cheekily.

"Well, you didn't have to stop and grab the towel so quick. I was enjoying the view and…well, I have been on the beach all afternoon and in the sea so I am a bit sandy…so if you want to re-start your shower and drop that towel….Um..I could always join you. I need a wash down and…" And Hermione undid the lone button on her cover-up, sliding it open.."you would see all of me" as she dropped it on the sand, leaving her just in high-cut bikini bottoms.." so that would sort of" as she slid her hands to the sides of those high-cut bikini bottoms " …even things up a bit…if you like?"…as she started to push them down….

"Calum! Ou es-tui? C'est Monique." (Calum! Where are you? It is Monique.)


	11. Chapter 11: Girls Immediate Connection

CHAPTER 11: The Girls Immediate Connection

"SHIT!" And Hermione stopped what she was doing, grabbed her beach wrap as Calum replied to the question,

"Monique. Je suis a l'arrierre du bar, sous la douche. Je suis nue, alor attendez-moi a l'avant!" (**I am round the back of the bar in the shower. I am naked so just wait round the front.**)

As Hermione slipped her wrap back on Calum said to her.

"Hermione, it's up to you what you want to do. Staying, going, ….. ?"

"Go? Why?...OH! Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No, cousin of sorts. But…"

"Tu es nue! Eh bien, je suis certainement venir autour de vous maintenant. Ce que je dois voir!" (** You are naked! Well I am definitely coming round to see you now. This I must see!**)

**Monique! I have …..never mind, you're here."**

As Hermione had stood back against the bar wall, the young woman that appeared from around the corner did not initially see her, a young woman that Hermione judged to be around her own age. About 5'2" (155cm) tall, long deep blonde hair, a curvy figure with a large bust with a wrap-around style beach cover-up, pretty face that she saw change from wide eyed excitement to one of disapproval as she saw the towel around Calum.

**Oooooh, Calum! Why did you go and cover up. I have been away for weeks at school and missing my handsome cousin. I get a chance to see you in the buff having just got home but you go all modest on me. And it is not like I haven't seen all of you before, more than once. When I was home at Easter and you were in the shower at home, you were not modest when I went down on…"

"Hello Monique. Your home early and I…."

**I am not early! I am a boarder at school. Boarder's finish two days earlier than the day pupils so I travelled home this morning. I have said hello to mama and papa and had lunch with them. Then papa said you would be here opening up the bar so I came straight here. I was hoping that we might have some time together before you had any customers. Look, I even put on my new bikini for you. See!"

And Monique shrugged off her gold and silver wrap-around cover up to reveal a teeny gold coloured bikini that was immodest by anyone standards, barely covering anything of her body, her ample bust only having the nipples covered and the bottoms being just about a thong revealing all of her Jennifer Lopez sized arse. Calum's eyes were out on stalks as was the instant bulge in the towel he had around himself.

**Monique! I have…..!**

**Yes, you have cousin. I can see it from here! And as I am here and you have some time before you have to open up, well you have the chance to seduce me at last. I have imagined it since I blowed you in the shower! If mama had only stayed out longer that morning then we would have….**

**Monique, for fucks sake shut up and take a breath! Let me get a word in!**

Monique actually stepped back a pace with a look of shock and hurt on her face as she still faced Calum.

**What…what is wrong? What have I said? And why did you shout at me like that?**

**Monique, we have some company.** said Calum, indicating with a nod of the head towards Hermione.

Turning her head, Monique saw Hermione for the first time. She saw a young woman a good three inches (7.5cm) taller than her, very pretty with a slim figure with a bust sitting high and proud on her chest very obviously not in any sort of bikini top as her boobs were partially revealed through a cotton beach top, long slim legs all on show in high cut bikini bottoms, short dark pixie cut hairstyle with a beach bag at her feet. And with a pissed-off, angry look on her face.

**OH! Oh…I..I didn't see you. Sorry. I thought my cousin was alone round here.**

**Well I was alone until this young lady walked round here by accident** replied Calum. **She heard water running and came around to see if anyone was here. She got embarrassed when she found me in the shower! Then you turned up about half a minute later….and has heard everything you have said!**

Monique had gone a deep shade of pink.

Then looking at Hermione he translated. "I told Monique you walked round here just to check out the running water but got embarrassed when finding me. OK?"

Hermione nodded at him, a wink and slight smirk following.

"Well, I wouldn't say embarrassed. Delightfully surprised and naughtily hopeful would be more like it. Shame someone's 'cousin of sorts' spoiled the 'naughtily hopeful' bit!"

" 'Naughtily hopeful' is still an option…maybe just not right now! Let me sort things out with Monique first. Swap names, as if we had just met."

"Oh right. Yeah. Hermione, pleased to meet you." And Hermione offered her hand.

"Yeah. Pleased to meet you too, Hermynee. I'm Calum." And accepted her hand with the free hand he had, the other making sure the towel was secure.

"Oh, Monique, et voici Hermione. Hermione, meet Monique, my cousin…..eh..of sorts!" And he grinned at Hermione. Then he continued, "Now, give me a minute while I make myself decent and I get some shorts on. Monique, maintenant, donnez-moi une minute pendant que je me rends decent! Je mettrai des shorts sur."

Hermione and Monique both looked at each other and grinned, then ironically said the exact same thing in their own respective language, both having very suggestive and hopeful looks on their faces:

"Oh, don't worry about shorts and being decent. Just take the towel off!"

"Oh, ne vous inquietez pas de shorts et decent, il suffit de prendre la serviette hors!"

Both girls understood enough of each others language to realise that they had said the same thing, both then looking at each other, wiggling their eyebrows at each other and replying together:

"Oh yes!" "Oh oui!" And both girls burst out laughing.

Monique then tried out her English.

"You….eh….see Calum in nude? In shower?"

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes….oui..tres nue….pendant quelques secondes…environ deux minutes en fait!" (Very in nude..for quite a few seconds…about two minutes actually!)

Monique gasped in surprise, then giggled very naughtily, reverting back to French.

"Oh, oui. Chanceux que voux! Qu'en pensez-vous?" (Oh, yes. Lucky you. What did you think?)

"Fit and muscles! And a Big muscle! Eh…Ajuster les muscles. Et on gros muscle! And a great tan…..eh…..grand bronzage!"

"Lucky 'Ermionee! He…eh….Calum not have big tan at Easter! Je vais devoir regarder!" (I will have to look!)

Calum was following the conversation pretty well, even where the girls were trying out each others language. He was smiling at their attempts and also the fact that the girls seemed to have hit it off immediately, even although he, or at least his body, was the topic of conversation that was bringing them together, much to his discomfiture. He was just turning to make his way towards the bar door when Monique gave Hermione a seriously naughty grin.

"Ermionee, allons-nous regarder maintenant? Ehhh….look now?" and nodded her head at Calum.

Hermione instantly cottoned on to what Monique was hinting at. So, acknowledging Monique's naughty expression with one of her own and being nearer the door than Calum, she stepped across his path.

"Calum!" came the enquiring call from Monique which caused the young man to turn around towards her.

"Oui?" he answered, and that moment Hermione reached forward and pulled the covering towel from Calum, throwing it behind her into the bar area.

Hermione was once more admiring the rear view of Calum's naked body, particularly his taut bum, whilst Monique was catching up on the view of the front of his body and from the expression in her eyes enjoying every second of it.

Calum was shocked for a couple of seconds before laughing and exclaiming at the same time and not attempting to cover himself up at all:

"Ow! Two onto one is not fair…" but backing himself towards the shower again so that both girls had a VERY clear look at his semi-arousal, he continued, "…but as you two girls seem fully intent on keeping me starkers and, well, hopefully both want to join in being starkers with me, then the two on one would be great fun!"

And he switched on the shower again and stepped under it.

"Well, I am going to finish my interrupted shower. Either of you two sheila's want to join me?"

Both girls looked at each other, grinned, then Monique asked

"Allons-nous partager sa douche? Eh…Share his shower?"

"Oh, yes!" said Hermione, nodding and grinning in reply.

Both girls undone their respective beach top and bikini top in double quick time and…

"Monique, Calum. C'est papa. Ou es-to?" (**It is papa. Where are you?**)

"Bugger!" "Conneries!" (**Bollocks!**) "FUCK! Not again!"

This time, both girls grabbed their respective tops and legged it round the opposite side of the bar together and ran for it!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	12. Chapter 12: Getting to Kow One Another

Hello folks! Right, this chapter is an interaction between the two girls as they go from pretty much relative strangers to bosum buddies to co-conspirators in the space of a half-hour conversation. They 'hit-it-off' big time! Plenty of sex talk, Calum and his merits, etc. There will be a sort-of re-telling of the chat between the lady Granger's senior and junior to get Monique in the loop about Harry and other stuff.

Thanks for the really good feedback; nice to know that folk are enjoying a adult blokes take on a teenage girls love-life (or lack of!) up till now. The 'lack-of' bit will be changing dramatically in the not too distant future chapters.

As always, thank you JKR for your wonderful characters and even more wonderful imagination. The world is much better for Hogwarts! I hope you don't mind me fat-arsing around with your Hermione and some new playmates for her.

12: Getting to know one another.

(And comparing notes!)

Both girls, now a bit out of breath having run a couple of hundred yards away from the bar and out of site into the sand dunes, stopped to recover, taking big gulps of air. As they caught each other's eye, they both wiggled their eyebrows at each other and began giggling; then laughing loudly; then collapsed in heaps on the sand, tears of merriment rolling down their cheeks.

The first to speak was Monique.

"Um…Eh…'Ermione, de combine et Parlez-vous et comprenez-vous le Francais?" (How much do you speak and understand French?)

(OK readers. Back to the **….** mostly from here, for now anyway. I will put bits of the French language in, just for a taster of the atmosphere between the girls.)

**A bit, I understand better than speak. Eh….Learned school and France on three (holding up three fingers) holidays but years ago. Eh…out of practise speaking. I…eh.. one new friend, she French, as she lives in England she practises her English mostly. You understand English a little?**

"Ah, Oui! From school a little…**and from tourists here, staying here. I cannot say that in English.** "You understand?"

"Yes, Oui! **Eh…people on holiday, here!**

"Oui! Tourists…holiday. You eh…..here on holiday?"

"Oui. Eh….nine more days….neuf jours de plus!? OK?"

**Ah, yes. Nine more days. Till Saturday a week away. Where are you staying?...eh….how do you say that in English!** "Domicile? Home, here on holiday? Hotel?"

Hermione nodded that she understood.

**Ah oui, I understand. Eh…not hotel…cottage, over there, by the beach?**

Monique's eyes went wide and she was excited, replying in rapid French far too fast for Hermione too understand.

**Monique, too quick…..slow down. Not understand!**

"Oh, pardon! Sorry!" **I slow down for you. The cottage over there, it is my parent's cottage. They….** "Rent it out? Correct?"

Now Hermione, although knowing this fact already from Calum, made out that this was new to her.

**Yes. Oui, I understand. Your parents….eh…own that cottage?**

**Oui! Mama and papa. It is theirs. A moment…try in English….."Who you with on holiday?"

Both Monique and Hermione shared a smile when Hermione nodded her understanding.

"My parents! Eh…**My Mama and Papa. They have….** "How do I say this in French…." **taken cottage for 11 days? **

**Yes. I understand. Um…no family….brother or sister?...or sexy cousin?** And she went wide eyed again, laughing.

Hermione smiled. **No, none of them. But your sexy cousin, Calum. Oh la la! Fantastic body, …..Magnifique!...Eh..you have had a sample of Calum? In a shower, perhaps? And want more?**

Monique blushed furiously, realising that Hermione had obviously understood what she had said earlier.

"OOHHH! Tu m'as entendu. Tu sais ce que j'ai dit! You understand my talk with Calum, back there?"

**Oui, I think so. You were…eh…naughty on him… at Easter.**

Hermione thought: 'How do I say blow-job in French…!.' …**Ehh..blow-travail?" and she simulated with her hands.

**UUUHH! You did understand! Oh…oh….I am so embarrassed. I did not see you when I was first at the bar. I just went rattling on…..no wonder Calum wanted me to stop talking. I had already said too much! I…**

Hermione interrupted Monique's embarrassed chatter by giving her a very naughty, wide eyed look and smile, then said;

"Monique, I don't blame you one bit…eh..** I do not …..emm…."Blamer"…Oui? you. Eh….Calum, he is gorgeous. Great body and his…** Now Hermione blushed.

**His penis….** 'Shit. How do I say this that she will understand?...'

"Sa bite,..penis…il est grande!"

Now Monique, getting over her initial embarrassment and beginning to enjoy the 'girly' talk about a naked male, particularly a certain naked male, answered,

"Oh OUI! Il est grande. 20cm. Et environ 10cm autour! (Oh yes, It is big. 8". And about 4" around!). I….eh…gag..choke!" And blushing again said, in french, **Till I got used to it!**

Hermione gave a look of shock to the French girl as she understood very well the dimensions described by Monique.

"Shit! That's…..that's… how do I shag that?" **Monique, how did you manage something so big? I mean….did it hurt when you….you know!"

**On no, no 'Ermione! Only blow-travail. Not…** "pas de rapports sexuels! Eh…Not full sex!"

"Oh…eh…Why not? **Why not? What stopped you from ….sex with Calum?"

**Huh! I wanted too, but Mama came home early from her hair appointment. I had just got him to his eh… when he cums…when we heard the front door open and mama shouted 'I'm home!'. The shock made him pull out but he came all over my boobs! Loads of it! But we could not do anymore. Calum was….'nervous, yes'…ah oui. We had to get out of the shower quick and we never got another chance! I think my mama was suspicious that we were in the shower together so she kept an eye on me like a hawk! Three days later I went back to school. I cannot say all this in English, but do you understand in French?**

Hermione nodded.

"Yes"…**Eh Oui. Oui! Nearly all. But..if you did…eh…sex, with Calum….would it not hurt a lot…..eh…** 'In French, Hermione. What is first time in French'…."la premiere fois, les rapports sexuels? Virgin!"

Monique understood very well and laughed before replying:

**Hermione! I am not a virgin. Two years ago that went with a boy at school. Three boyfriends since then. Non, non, Calum is big but I think I could take him inside. He would be the biggest I have had though! He would be….very tight fit, I think…..OOHHH! You. You are…you want Calum but frightened because you are first time, yes? A virgin?**

This time it was Hermione's turn to blush hard, from her face to her boobs. And she gave a small nod.

**Hermione, your age. How old are you? Are you very young?**

"Sixteen….eh, seize. Dix-sept bientot." (seventeen soon)

"Et tu n'as pas couche?" (And you have not had sex?) ** What is wrong with British boys? You are lovely, very sexy girl. In France, you would be getting plenty of sex…every day. Why has this not happened to you? ….Ah! Maybe you are afraid, yes?"

Hermione was still in full blush mode at having this conversation with a girl that until a half hour ago she had never met. But she knew in herself that although nervous at the thought of having sex, she was not afraid. After all, millions of girls go through it every year. And she was, after all, Hermione Granger, 'Brightest witch of her Age' and the Gryffindor bookworm supreme, she had read all about how it 'all works',….. after all! And Calum was…fuck, he's gorgeous!

"No Monique, oh….**Non, Monique. I…I don't think I am afraid. Just a bit nervous. I…well, I haven't really been involved with any boy at all, ever. I haven't done…well anything with a boy..or man! No blow travail…nothing!**

**Nothing! Not even for a bit of fun! Why?**

An exasperated Hermione shot back a reply, not bothering with the translation.

"Well it just hasn't bloody happened, that's why! And…and..well, I just wouldn't do 'sex' in any form for a bit of fun!"

Monique gave her a quizzical look, trying to get her head around the English spoken to her. After a few seconds pause, she seemed to get it, and answered

**So, what would Calum be then? Something other than fun? Full blown, go past a holiday romance, love ever after? Is that what you want from him? ….Huh! I think you better go back to England and look closer to home for that. Calum is a…good guy. Very popular with everyone, especially the ladies! He is charming, polite, fun, GORGEOUS…..and from what I have been told, a really great lover. And he treats his lady very well. I will be finding that out for myself this summer, and hopefully soon! So, if you want to jump Calum then go ahead, enjoy it, but enjoy it for what it is, a great time and great sex from a great guy! I cannot think of anything better for a first time. Mine was shit! He was this big, strapping, fit footballer but he had a winkle for a penis! I am surprised he actually managed to take my virginity he was so small! I just wish Calum had been here two years ago. Sacre Bleu! It would have been wonderful!**

Hermione had understood most of and was a bit amazed at Monique's statement. 'She has said in her own way what mum told me two days ago! Have a great time, let my hair down, enjoy my holiday, chat up the Aussie, hunk barman, make loads of great memories and have fun! And, if I want to look at happy ever after, then I can maybe think of Harry! Maybe mum and Monique are onto something. And you have been wanting to Hermione…..with Calum! And he is GORGEOUS!'

" 'Ermione." Asked Monique with a quizzical look on her face. "Calum say that you….eh…there at shower only…eh…only seconds…you say maybe two minutes. But….eh….I think much longer. Non…non..not longer…..but maybe before you meet him…not first time?"

'Bugger, she's sussed it!' "Why do you think that? Eh..pourquoi vous penseve que?"

"eh…you are….familiar?...eh….seem to know him more than maybe you say…eh…in Francais…**You were very comfortable in his company, easy with him, considering you had only walked round there and him naked. You were not embarrassed.**

**Ah…I understand. Eh…we have met before. "Yesterday"….eh..Hier? At the cottage in morning. He…Calum..** 'Hm. What's 'delivered groceries' in French?..."epiceries livrees? Oui?"

"Ah Oui! Oui! Eh…grocery shopping, for cottage. From my parents."

"Yes…oui! ** Calum was in cottage when I came from the bedroom, me wearing ….eh..skimpy bedclothes!...Eh….all my legs and no bra…skinny top.**

"OOHHH! Quel choc! …a shock!...before coffee?" asked Monique, with a look of mild horror on her face.

"Yes!" said Hermione, laughing. "Before coffee!" **Not good! Big shock! Then I was at …cold…..eh…ah, refrigerator, on my nipples..then cold drink over me…my nipples…"In English. Nipples sticking out and top..mm..invisible!"

As she was describing the previous mornings incident Hermione was also using her hands and body to illustrate what happened, and ended with,

"Calum eh.. il s'est bien regarde! Et j'etais un idiot complet!" (Calum, he was getting a good look! And I was a complete idiot!)

**Oh 'Ermione. How embarrassing. Your first time meeting!** "Eh..me too..I would feel idiot!" And both girls were laughing along to the story. Then Monique continued: " 'Ermione..have met again Calum? Since..eh…hier matin? Since…yesterday morning?"

**Yes, twice. Eh…yesterday evening, soir?...At the beach bar.**

Monique nodded her understanding. "Oui. Hier soir. At the bar, here!" pointing back towards the bar location. She then asked Hermione'

"Calum….did he make fun of morning..eh..or was he….good? Calum fine?"

"Yes, Monique, he was good. Il, e'tait bon! Gentleman! And very kind. Tres gentil. Eh..**He could have…eh..made fun of me…well he did a little…but nicely.**

Monique seemed to understand that Hermione had been impressed by her sexy Australian cousin, so asked,

"Ah Hermione..you..eh..like him, eh? like Calum? I see it here!" pointing to Hermione's eyes.

"What girl wouldn't like him, Monique! Cute, kind and sexy! And really fit! "

"Ah Oui! Yes, I understand. Calum has good body!"

"Oh yes, and we both got a good look back there!"

"Ah, Oui! Nous avons eu un tres bon coup d'oeil a tous de lui! (Oh Yes! We got a very good look at him!)

Hermione then added, without a blush to be seen:

"And he is a really good kisser!"

Monique was not sure of Hermione's spoken-in-english comment.

"In Francais, sil vous plait?" Hermione grinned, and simulated snogging.

"Calum, eh….est un bon….eh…embrassant!"

"OH! When did you kiss?"

"Last night. Eh..la nuite derniere. **I eh…..went to the beach bar with parents. I stayed late at the bar…my parents went earlier. Calum..he eh….walked me to the cottage. We kissed…..more than once!**

**Lucky you! All I have had is a peck on the cheek and a brief kiss on the lips from him when I left to go back to school after Easter.**

"Ah..but you have had YOUR mouth on him somewhere else!" And Hermione gave Monique a naughty look.

Monique puzzled over Hermione's comment in english a few seconds before she worked out what Hermione had said, then she went a light shade of pink.

**Oh. That was…well, not kissing!**

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at Monique.

**I'm sure you must have kissed it first….eh…the..eh…full mouth bit afterwards.**

Monique's pink blush turned a shade deeper at that moment, but she did smile.

**I must have done, I suppose! ** And then laughed. **I never thought of the 'kissing it' bit before I did more. But it was ALL good…except for mama turning up home too early. Oh, the whole afternoon would have been so much better if she had only been out another hour or two!**

**Well, at least you now…eh….have all summer to have Calum. I'm sure he will be…eh…..interested? He seemed keen enough at the shower earlier!**

Now it was Monique's turn to be suggestively naughty.

"Hermione…with Calum. Maybe we could share? Like….at the bar shower earlier…we were going to join him…..eh….together!"

Now Hermione turned Granger pink, but she did acknowledge that Monique did have a point. They were going to join him in the shower. In fact, were in the throws of getting as naked as Calum was and would have been if Monique's father hadn't turned up.

"OH! That was….was…well, just circumstances! I never really thought about it. Well, just a bit of fun. Calum was so nakedly gorgeous in the shower when I first turned up and I was watching him…..it was a real turn on!"

Monique, once more, gave Hermione a very naughty look.

**Ah..and you were the girl that said only a few minutes ago that you would not do sexy time just for fun!**

**Oh, I did didn't I.**

**It can be fun 'Ermione, sexy time…..with the right person!...or persons!...and it doesn't have to be a man!**

"Wha…What?" replied Hermione in some shock.

**Easier for me to say this in French, 'Ermione. Two girls can have sexy fun times too, you know. It doesn't have to include a man! Surely, when you said you have not done sex or whatever you only meant with a man. But not with a girlfriend either?**

**Non! NOT with a girlfriend either! With no one!**

**You really are an innocent! You have had no sexy time with ANYONE?**

Hermione shook her head and answered,

**With no one at all. Why is that so unusual? I'm only 16!"

**That….that….WOW! I cannot believe it. I mean, well…all my girlfriends, here at home or at school, since about aged 13 or 14, we have all fooled around with someone, a close girlfriend, a roommate you get on with, a cousin or neighbour, …or….at least seen some things, like an older sister and her boyfriend, or sister and cousin like I did. But nothing at all at nearly 17! That is….well unheard of here in France!**

Hermione gave a small gasp of surprise at the mention of an older sister and a cousin getting it on.

**You saw your sister and Calum having sex?**

Monique laughed. **Non, non, non! My sister yes, but not with Calum! With Calum's big brother actually! About four years ago it was, the first time that Calum and his family stayed here. I saw them shagging in the sand dunes only about 50 metres from where we are now. They were at it like rabbits for most of the time that he was here. Calum's brother, Alex, he must have been about 25 then, and my sister Madi 21. They were shagging all over the place. I followed them a few times and saw all that they got up too! That is where I first saw my sister do a blow-job and then other stuff happen. She really was a dirty bitch on Alex! He may have been 4 years older but he never stood a chance with Madi. She was all over Alex like a rash! He was worn out by the time he left to go back to Australia.**

Hermione was quite shocked at what Monique told her about following her sister to see what she was up too.

**Monique, don't you think that what was going on with your sister and Alex…..well…that it was private?**

**Private? They were shagging and whatever all over the place! In the dunes, on the beach, by the pool, in the pool, skinny dipping and shagging! How can that be private? If my sister wanted private she should have used her bedroom…or any room that the door could be locked! Non, she was wanting to bonk with Alex anywhere and everywhere she could. I mean, Madi didn't chose a spot where anyone was obviously close by in view but I don't think she was that bothered if she was spied on or not. Madi always has been a bit of an exhibitionist so….well it wasn't the first time and probably not the last where she bonked out in the open! She is known for it. She loves rough, outdoor sex! And…well, I have done the same and it is a real turn on thinking you might get caught or that someone is watching! **

"Monique! You have had sex outside? In public?"

"Ah Oui, 'Ermione. But not in full public! There is little beach just further along, round behind the rocks, about a kilometre from here. It was there. Mostly ….eh…very quiet…eh…in week? Like now? Nearly all locals are working and the eh..visitors…tourists?... they think that it is only the rocks. But it is very private mostly….but still public like rest of beach. It is a small risk but a big thrill to have sex there. It is easy to watch from the sand dunes behind it. Lots of waving, long grass to hide in but you still get a great view onto the little beach…you see everything that is going on and sometimes what is going on is…..very naughty! Like my sister and her boyfriends…or girlfriends!"

Hermione realised immediately where Monique was talking about having been there herself most of the afternoon…and she blushed heavily, thinking of what she herself had been doing there and in full view if someone had taken a fancy to spying on her.

"Ermione! You are red…embarrassed about something? What is it?"

"OH! Eh….nothing, nothing! Just..well…talking about this sort of stuff…well…like watching couples doing it, in public…it's…it's…it gets me.. kind of embarrassed…I have not been brought up with this sort of thing. I mean,…well I just haven't! I have hardly thought about…sex and stuff that much and certainly NOT bonking in a place so public! But today…what with lieing on a quiet beach, being …naked….and then seeing Calum all naked at the shower behind the bar, and….and…well, what I was about to do with Calum until you shouted out and then what WE were going to do with Calum when he got all naked again under the shower again…!"

"Oh Yes! And what were you doing, or going to do with Calum, before I turned up?" asked Monique, with a very naughty expression on her face.

"Well, that's the thing, I probably don't really know! I was kind of hoping that it would have come naturally or that Calum would have….well… took charge of what was going to happen because I know bugger all! But I only know that I was going to join him in the shower, was just slipping my bikini bottoms off when you shouted!"

**OH! I spoiled your time with Calum. I am so sorry. I thought he would be alone there and I had my chance at him! I have so wanted my own time with him, since I was home at the Easter break. Twice I saw him naked, in the shower at home and on the beach. And I so wanted for things to happen between us then. When I saw him in the shower at home again…he hadn't locked the door, he thought I had gone out with mama so the house was empty….so I slipped into the shower with him and caught him by surprise. But he was happy enough what I was doing to him in the shower until mama came back early and spoiled anything else happening. So today was my first chance at getting with him since then."

**Oh Monique…we sort of ruined each other's chances at being intimate with Calum! And then your father came along and ruined both of us being with him together!**

Hermione then giggled before saying,

**HUH! What if he had been just five minutes later! We two and Calum would have been in big trouble! Your father would have caught us doing….well, extremely naughty things with Calum in the shower!**

Now it was Monique's turn to giggle.

**But if papa had not gone there at all we would maybe still be there with Calum now! 'Ermione, it would have been…wonderful! For someone who has not been intimate with anyone before and said you couldn't do fun sexy stuff you have obviously been thinking a bit differently with Calum. You seem to want to shag him on a holiday fling fast enough! What has changed you?**

Hermione blushed, again, and hesitated somewhat before answering her new French friend.

**Monique, I..I..may have to say some of this in English. I won't know all the French words. I have always been a bit…..** "shy, prudish?"...**You understand?**

Monique nodded and replied "Yes, I get it."

**Well, I am very…..books, learning, studying…and a bit..eh…** "bossy, and maybe a bit cold with people"….getting the nod Hernmione carried on…** I don't mean to be but it is just my way. So girls avoid me as a friend….I can be a bit short tempered when annoyed. Boys…well I sort of scare them away. Except for one…Harry…Harry Potter. He is my closest friend, has been for five years..and I love him to bits but I have always thought only as a friend. A really close friend…..and…**

" 'Ermione. Zis 'Arry, 'e has been close to you these 5yrs…and 'e 'asn't well…tried anything with you…kissing or more?"

"No Monique…..but well….I haven't really encouraged him or expected it from Harry. Well, I haven't encouraged anything with ANY boy at all. Or girl, before you ask! Harry and I….we are just so close….but…."

"Is 'arry gay?"

"NO! He certainly is not. He likes girls….woman! He has tried to be with two but he is …..well, probably a bit like I am with boys…..a bit hopeless. Him and I, we just get all….tied up in knots where the opposite sex is concerned…not in everyday stuff, that's fine, but when it comes to the….well, sex bit…or even just the start of trying to get in a relationship….we are just not there with it. Neither of us have got anywhere near the sex bit with anyone never mind with each other! But Monique, the odd thing is, neither Harry or I have even thought of each other as possible girlfriend-boyfriend. We just haven't. He is well, something I said to my mum just yesterday…he is My Harry! My closest friend, most faithful, lovely, gentle Harry! And I love him for that ….. and …. and… well I just haven't thought of him in any other way…until yesterday!"

Monique raised her eyebrows in a questioning look and asked,

"Yesterday? Why, what happened yesterday that eh…..changed things?"

**My mum!**

**Your mama! How did she do this?**

Hermione sighed, giving Monique a resigned look.

**Have you ever had the….talk…from you mama? About boyfriends … sex .. wanting to know what is going on in your life?**

**OOH! One of THOSE talks! So English mothers do that talk as well!**

**Oh yes! Well, mine was yesterday morning. The first time ever that mum and I have had a chat about this sort of stuff. My mum is really good, really….easy to talk too. I have no problems with talking to mum about anything. And..during this talk we talked about me and Harry….and well, let's just say she pointed out some stuff about us that I had never even thought of before….about how I feel about Harry…and maybe my feelings for him are not just My Harry as my friend but something more. And mum also talked about me and boys…young men…in general and maybe Calum in particular. She said that maybe I should…loosen up a bit, be less of a prude…with Calum! Use him….no, wrong word…not 'use' Calum…maybe just flirt, kiss, just enjoy some time with 'the Aussie Hunk barman',…mum's words…while I am on holiday. Basically, enjoy myself!**

**Ah! You are trying to change! A …how do you English say it…eh…AH!** "a heart-to-heart", yes?...**

**Oui** nodded Hermione.

**Good. So a heart-to-heart with your mama and you maybe see things a bit different. But 'Ermione, this *change*, is it for you or to please your mama?**

**Monique, my mum is right. I DO need to loosen up, chill out, become more relaxed…..not so 'I am always right no matter what'…be easier around people, friends or anyone else. And, when the opportunity is there, to actually just have fun! Just for fun's sake. Have a laugh, mess around, KISS a guy, maybe more. Just have FUN!**

**Clever mama! Fun is good 'Ermionne. But I think that maybe I am the opposite of you. I have too much fun and do not maybe take some things seriously enough when I should. So maybe, on your holiday, we can be good for each other! We can teach other some 'fun' and some 'serious'. OK?"

"Yes Monique! Oui! I..I would like that. But what do we do first?"

**In French…Well, as it is both our holidays from school. It has to be fun first…with or without Calum!**

A beaming, cheeky, very naughty smile creased Hermione's face.

**Yeah…fun first! And I suggest starting tonight at the beach bar. I am eating out with my parents tonight but will be back at the bar about half-nine. See you then?**

A squeal of delight came from Monique and she grabbed Hermione into a hug.

**Oui! Oh, and 'Ermione. Your French, it is definitely much better than my English. You have been getting better with each sentence. But maybe we can talk some more in English to help me get better?**

"Yes, it's a deal. 'Fun' in French, serious in 'English!' "

**Oui!** "Yes, sound's good to me. So, see you tonight then?" And Monique kissed Hermione the French way to greet or say 'au revoire' to friends, on both cheeks, then she finished with **!And wear something sexy!**

**Yes! Definitely 'sexy'!**

And the new found 'firm friends' went their separate ways. Until tonight!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	13. Chapter 13: A Change of Arrangements

CHAPTER 13: Prologue

"Dan….. oh not yet…not yet…..don't stop…don't stop …DDDAAAAANN! ..UUUUUUUHHHHHH!...FUCK!...uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Emma,I'm…I'm…..gonna …OOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCK! ….. ...uuuuuugggghhhhhhhh!.."

The shudders through their bodies seemed to blend in with the movements of the large double hammock that was swinging in time with them as their own loving movements gradually slowed, as Emma slumped down from her horse riding position onto Dan's chest. Their panting breaths also blended in with each other, sometimes in rhythm and other times a bit out of cinq, depending on how quickly each of them was getting over their afternoon lovemaking. No words passed between them for a few minutes as they recovered. Then a few small movements from beneath Emma indicated that her husband was going to open the romantic, post-coital conversation.

"Emma love, that was awesome….but your gonna have to move…between you and this bloody hammock my back is giving out. It may be good lying out on this for sunbathing but it is a back-killer for having sex on…..well, at least in this position, anyway. I know you love on top but on something with a bit more support next time! This is bloody painful!"

Emma G pulled her left leg over her husband's hips and settled down on his left side leaving them both lying face up but touching thigh to thigh, her right arm draped over his torso.

"Darling, afternoon sex on holiday and this time it is a first….in a hammock! Bad back or not, the swinging of the hammock and bonking at the same time was brilliant. We have got to do this again, you on top next time, though! And twice in the afternoon too. Now that has been a while!"

"MUM, DAD. Are you two decent or should I stay out longer?

"Quick, grab that big towel. WAIT A MINUTE! Just chuck it over our bottom half's, that'll do for now! Hermione's a big girl and she probably knows what we have been up to anyway!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPTER 13: A Change of Arrangements.

As Hermione reached the holiday cottage she gave a shout as she entered:

"Mum, Dad. Are you two decent or should I stay out longer?"

Mum Granger's voice came in from the pool area at the back of the property:

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Hermione could hear the murmur of her mum's voice.

"OK, we are now…..only just though! Five minutes earlier and you would have had a shock!"

Hermione laughed and walked through to the pool, shaking her head and smiling with a slight blush as she saw her parents lying out on a large double hammock that was now hanging on its frame on the opposite side of the pool/garden area with one large pool towel thrown over their nether regions, Emma topless of course.

"I am presuming, parents, that there is nothing being worn by either of you beneath that towel?"

"Quite correct, observant daughter clever-cloggs!" Emma piped up in reply. "Just catching up with the all-over suntan…and other things!"

"With the slightly gasping breath from you two I would say that you have not quite recovered from the 'other things'! So, it's a good job I met up with some company and stayed out longer than intended. You two enjoyed your alone time without your annoying daughter around, have we?"

"Oh yes, annoying daughter. Very much….although I think your dad is a tad worn out again."

Dan Granger nodded his head in agreement, saying

"Well my back certainly is. Bloody killing me. Between your mother and this bloody hammock and…"

"Dan darling, I don't think Hermione needs the sordid details." Then turning to Hermione with a cheeky grin on her face she said to her,

"And you said you met up with some company Hermione? Would it be of the Australian Hunk variety by any chance? And have some sordid details of your own to disclose to your old parents? Do tell!"

Hermione blushed, quickly thinking of the time spent at the beach by herself then at the beach bar shower, but decided to keep most of that to herself. Disclosing some stuff to mum was one thing but with dad there, no chance. But maybe just a little snippet of information, to keep them interested!

"Fat chance mum. To many people about and far too public for sordid goings on unfortunately. But yes, I did meet up with Calum and met his younger cousin, Monique. She is the daughter of this cottage's owners. She is nearly 18 and just finished school. She is very nice and we had a good chat…and an ogle at Calum for a bit who we caught having a shower in the outside shower at the back of the beach-bar. And very nice the view was too! In fact, Monique and I are meeting up at the bar tonight to discuss Calum after we have dinner if that's all right with you."

Emma moved under the towel, part turning onto her right side to face her daughter and propping herself up on an elbow.

"Oohh! Caught the Hunk having a shower did you. And was it a quick 'after swim just washing the sand off' shower or was he actually having a proper 'get the shorts off and wash down naked' sort of a shower!?"

"MUM! I am not giving up my secrets! Well, certainly not with dad listening in. I will just leave you with that thought."

Dan piped up again,"My darling daughter, I shall not listen…..well, not much! But by the way as you have just gone a bit pink I would hazard a guess on the 'shorts off and naked' bit!"

Hermione's blush deepened at her father's comment.

"DAD! I have not suggested anything!"

Dan gave her a knowing look as Emma came back into the conversation.

"AH! Possibly not for sensitive father's ears Hermione? …hmmm! A muscled up, tanned, Aussie surf hunk nude in the shower! Just might have a look myself next time!"

"PARENTS! Down please. Have you not had enough saucy goings on this afternoon? My time is nothing compared to you two and your carryings on! And I only said that Monique and I had a quick look at her cousin in a beach shower, nothing else!"

Emma smirked a very knowing, sexy mum look to Hermione.

"Ah, no you didn't Hermione. You said 'an ogle at Calum for a bit.' That suggests something much more than someone having a quick shower down! You must tell me later, love, when father dear is not around.. Now changing back to the conversation about tonight and what we are doing. Your dad and I were going to suggest the beach bar for later anyway. We all enjoyed ourselves there last night, some more than others." as she gave Hermione a cheeky, wide eyed smile. "But a bit of a change of plan for dinner, love. Your dad went rummaging around in the garden store area, while I was dozing earlier this afternoon under the brolly…."

Dan Granger gave a loud "Harumph" and piped up,

"DOZING? Her snores were waking the dead. Absolutely soundo she was. Too much alcohol last night."

Hermione laughed as Emma gave Dan's chest a playful slap and he feigned massive hurt.

"OUCH! Not only does your mum knacker me out and wreck my back, she beats me up as well!"

"And you love me for it Dan Granger. And don't tell tales. I was NOT soundo as you put it, just quietly dozing."

"Yeah, right. Out cold for over an hour she was, Hermione. I found this hammock and put it up and also found a …OUCH! Watch your elbows woman!"

"Dan Granger. Don't spoil my story and surprise. I'm telling this!..."

Then turning her attention back to Hermione, Emma continued.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, this man here, your dad, had a rummage around in the garden store to the side of the pool over there and found this hammock, four bikes, a couple of floaty air bed chair things for sitting in the pool with and…..a barbeque! And a really, nice one too boot. With bags of charcoal and everything. Just needs pulling out and setting up and it's good to go! Sooo, my….our, your dad and I,…we fancy that quick change of plan I mentioned and we set the barbeque up and have our meal here. There is loads of food in the fridge that I was going to do on a griddle or grill at some point anyway, we all love barbequed food, there is salad and peppers and other sides to go with the meat so we can all join in and help prepare the kebabs and other stuff…..so, what do you think?"

Hermione gave a big smile at her parents and answered:

"Great! Love the idea. So we can lounge about here then sort the food. Dad, you get the barbie all set up and do the main courses, mum and I the sides, salads and kebabs…..anything for pudding?"

"I brought those ice cream sundae things home with the shopping." Chipped in Dan.

"That'll do! Brilliant! No dressing up on a warm evening, stay in our…..well, nothings in your two cases! Are you going to put some clothing of some kind on and be at least a little bit decent for your daughter eyes or is it the 'Granger Family get naked night' and I join in? …. Hmmmm. No, not a good idea. I am going to the loo then have a swim. That'll give you two the chance to get decent. You have five minutes!"

Then Hermione headed for her bedroom and her own facilities.

"I don't know about you two, but I am stuffed." Said Dan Granger to his two girls. "That has to be the best barbeque meal that we three between us have ever cooked and that's saying something considering we have had loads at home. And that chilled lager was just right to wash it down. Lovely! Oh, and does anyone still want afters or another wine?"

A chorus of two replied, nearly together. "No thanks on the pudding, but a wine would be nice. Finish off dinner just right."

Dan lifted the white wine from the ice bucket on the table and poured out two glasses which emptied the bottle.

"Just right. That's this one done. Shall I open another or not?"

"Not for me, Dad."

"Or for me Dan. After last night two large glasses tonight is plenty. And anyway, if we are going to the bar I will try those 'mocktail' drinks Hermione told us about. They sounded really good."

"Well, the one I tried was good, mum, and Calum knows loads of them so bound to find one or more that you like. Oh, what time do you want to go there?"

"You made arrangements with…Calum's niece….I've forgotten the girls name!"

"Monique is her name Dad and she is Calum's cousin…well of sorts. What does Calum's mum's, cousin's niece make her? 2nd cousin or 1st cousin once removed?"

"Couldn't tell you love, but we get the picture….'of sorts' will do!"

The three Granger's laughed and then Hermione continued'

"No specific time but I thought maybe around half nine would have been right. That OK with you?"

Emma and Dan looked at each other and nodded. Emma answered for them both. "That's …..oh couple of hours yet, love. I think I will go crash out till nine. Dan?"

"Me too. And don't get any bloody ideas, wifey darling. I am going to sleep!"

"Never thought of anything different, dear husband of mine. As if I would!"

Both Dan and Hermione replied together:

"Oh yes you would more like!" And looking at Emma Granger's astonished expression and the looking at each other in amazement that they both thought and said the same thing, Dan piped up'

"It's a kind'a magic!" and all three burst out laughing.

"OK. See you both for half nine and we head to the beach-bar. Sleep tight …. mother!"

The laughing continued as the senior Grangers headed off to bed…..to sleep!

"A bit of peace at last! Give me the Weasley twins any day!" And Hermione blushed. "Oh, a pair of sexy gingers. Now THERE'S a thought!"


	14. Chapter 14: Sexy Drinks Time

CHAPTER 14: Sexy Drinks Time!

"You go on Hermione. We are running a bit late." said Emma.

"WE are running a bit late. I have been ready for quarter of an hour!" said Dan in his own defence.

" 'WE' darling husband, means me with you included. Ravishing me twice this afternoon has knocked me all out of sorts, you naughty man!"

"TWICE?! Merlin! Mum, give Dad a chance to get some rest this holiday. You're the one that told me he needed it."

"He does…..just not yet though! Maybe tomorrow….then again, maybe not! Now you go on. We'll be ten minutes yet."

"Go on Hermione love." Added Dan. "I'll get the blame as usual. See you shortly."

"OK…but ten minutes! Any longer and I will be back to….no maybe I won't. Just missed being highly embarrassed by my parents this afternoon. Might not be so lucky next time. Honestly, I thought it was the parents catching their teenage daughter up to hanky panky that was the normal, but with you two…!

OK then! 10 minutes behind me, right?"

"RIGHT!" chimed the senior Granger's in chorus!

AT THE BEACH BAR

"WOW! You look seriously hot Hermynee! Sexy Sheila or what!"

Hermione glowed gently pink but was highly pleased at the compliment. Calum had been keeping his eye out for Hermione walking up the beach but as he was serving someone he had taken his gaze away from her approach for only a minute, not spotting her until she walked out of the gloom of near night into the lights of the bar. And although dressed casually, she was dressed sexed up to the nines! Tight, white, low-cut vest top with no bra; tight, pink denim shorts, white espedrils. Her whole outfit was only four items. (Well, taking the heels as 'one' pair, the fourth was a very, racy, lacy, pale pink thong of miniscule proportions.) Accompanied by dress jewellery of dangly, drop-string, gold earrings and a very unusual, 15" long narrow tubular white clutch bag with gold-link shoulder strap and that was it. Super summer-sexy and dressed to capture an Aussie Hunk! Calum's eyes were popping out of his head, as were a number of sets of other eyes who suddenly fancied Hermione.

She was excited and nervous both at the same time.

'OK Hermione, you are going for this. Stake your claim before anyone else. Let him know what's on offer for later….you hope!'

She walked over to the Aussie barman and gave him a peck on the cheek, then changed her mind and kissed him properly on the lips. Lingering for just a few seconds before slipping her mouth to his ear and whispering:

"Good evening Calum. Just thought I would let you know that I enjoyed last night and this afternoon. Shame we were interrupted. Maybe we could get under that shower later, after you finish work?"

Hermione then pulled away from his ear and looked him straight in the eye, widened her own eyes and then gave him a small smile and winked. Calum smiled back and a short nod followed by a :

"Evening Hermynee. Good to see you too….and yeah, that would be great. Really great. Now, what can I get you to drink?"

"Can I get drinks for mum and dad as well and put it on a….is it a tab you call it…for…table 4, over there?"

"Yup. Not a problem. Come over to the bar and order up and I'll do the drinks now. Any idea what you want?"

"Well…you would be nice!" ('Shit, Hermione! Where did that come from? Keen or what!')

Calum replied without even a pause or a blush.

"Sure, no problem. In a glass with ice or later with water?" and returned her earlier saucy wink with interest. And now Hermione's smile was full on and oh so hopeful.

"Hmmm…later with water. I will hopefully be a bit hot and sweaty and need some cooling down by then!...As regards the drinks, a beer for Dad, Mum and I want to try your 'mocktails'. I told Mum about the one I had last night and how gorgeous it was, so she thinks that will be a good alternative to the alcohol she consumed yesterday…..and maybe I should keep my wits about me for later. Do mine first. Mum and Dad will be ten minutes behind me."

"OK, any idea what you want in it or will you allow me to do the ingredients? Or start the night on a proper cocktail then the 'mocktails' later?"

"OH yes, that's a good idea! No more than two though, that will be well enough. And not strong, I'm not exactly a seasoned drinker."

"OK, let me see….what will I put together for the gorgeous, sexy lady at the bar? Something with vodka maybe?..with peach schnapps, orange juice, cranberry juice. A bit of soda to weaken it a bit.?" as he turned to Hermione with his eyes both questioning and mischevious, reaching for the cocktail and mocktails lists on the bar.

"Yeah, ok. Never had vodka but mixed with other things….yeah, sounds good. But not strong! Has it got a name, what you're thinking of?"

"Yeah, it has. 'Sex on the Beach'! And followed by something with water later to wash it down!" And he pointed to that very drink on the menu. Hermione Granger went bright red, feeling like the blush went from her hair line to her toes. But she also smiled with a bit of devilment in her.

"Now that sounds interesting for a first cocktail. Any ideas for the second one of the night, Mr Barman?"

"Well there are plenty on the list there. Some with a mix of spirits so strong … so…maybe too much.?

"Oh! I don't mind a lot of spirit and a bit of strong. Can I choose one? One that is maybe a bit enticing?"

"Choose away, my lady?"

"OOHH!...Now I do like the 'My Lady' bit. Now let me see…" as she read the cocktail list. "Hmmm…Oh…eh….." and then the Hermione Granger blush (and lust) kicked in with a vengeance: " 'A Long Sloe Screw against the Wall!' Is that a genuine cocktail?"

"Yes, it is; another one that is vodka based but with sloe gin as well. . I thought you might be saving that one for in the shower later, Hermynee!"

"You, Mr Aussie Barman Calum, are making a girl's imagination go crazy and getting me bit hot and bothered! You better get me my drink…and behave…my parents will be here shortly!"

"Hermione, they have just walked in behind you. …..Evening Mr and Mrs Granger, just getting your drinks order from Hermione. Beer and a 'mocktail' I'm told. Correct?"

The Grangers greeted Calum with smiles and a handshake from Dan and a peck on the cheek from Emma and a small admonishment from Dan,

"None of this Mr and Mrs Granger stuff Calum. You make us sound ancient. Dan and Emma it is for the rest of the holiday from now on."

"Yes Sir! Dan and Emma it is. Now, a table or sit at the bar. Your choice.!"

The three Grangers gave each other a look and then quickly agreed on staying put at the bar. Dan said,

"We enjoyed sitting up here for a while last night, Calum. We can always move later. And I can here you have some music playing. Records or tapes, or it is these new-fangled CD's you have?"

"Actually Dan, we have a proper Jukebox with around a thousand albums in it. The jukebox is just over by the other end of the bar. You wouldn't have seen it last night as the band were playing. The music stretches from the 1940's right through to now. Mighty big choice of stuff in there. Musical era's to suit everyone. Goes down well in here both with the locals and the holidaymakers. It was my brother's idea when we set the bar up for my uncle. There is even some opera and classical albums on there just to keep the old codger happy!"

Calum was getting on with the drinks while he was talking and before long three drinks appeared in front of the Grangers.

"Dan, your beer. Emma, a 'watermelon mojito' soft cocktail, or 'mocktail' as the non-alcoholic variety are getting called now. It is watermelon, mint and lime juice, with ginger ale and soda. Really refreshing. And Hermione, here's your first one…..as discussed. The second option a bit later maybe?" he added with a wink. Hermione looked him straight in the eye and did not blush at all this time but came gave back as good as she was getting.

"Well, depends if you're up for it after the first one, doesn't it?" and gave Calum a very roguish smile back.

"What are you two planning, then?" Emma Granger asked quizzically. "All this cryptic chatting up of each other and knowing looks over a drink. You are definitely up too something."

"OH, eh….mum…eh.." Hermione did blush this time, realising that her mum had seen through the messages and inuendo in the comments between her and Calum.

"Mrs. G…..Emma…, that is a proper cocktail I have made for Hermynee with vodka, schnapps and soft mixers. She said she enjoyed the one she had last night so wanted to try another one maybe a bit stronger and maybe another one a bit later on this evening. So, as I suspect that tonight won't be too busy here, I have said that I would join her in an evening of cocktails. I open every day full hours from 10am to whenever in the small hours as from this coming Saturday so I won't get a chance to indulge too often. Holiday season full on , ye'see. But, I don't open till 4pm tomorrow so if I am going to get some cocktails in best I do it tonight. So, Hermione was just challenging me. Hope you and Dan don't mind?"

"Don't mind? Great idea, and in which case stick a vodka in this 'mocktail' and I will join in. No point having 'mock' when you can have 'cock'! ….OOHH!" And it was Mum Granger's time to blush…."I….I….I just realised what I said!" As the other two members of family Granger looked on in shock and then fell about laughing, Calum joining in.

"I thought you had plenty of that already this holiday, Mum!" Hermione exclaimed between the laughter. Now even Emma started laughing at her own embarrassment, but still had time to tell off her daughter.

"Shush Hermione! Don't tell everyone. And you aren't supposed to know about such things, young lady, well not yet anyway!" giving first Hermione, then Calum, a very wide eyed, naughty look.

"Of course not, mother. I am still sweet and innocent….well, apart from kissing the Aussie delivery boy…..and barman….last night. Sounds like two different lads saying it that way! Oh, and maybe the odd 'shower' incident! Aren't I terrible!"

At that moment, a shout of recognition came from the other side of the bar area.

**'Ermione. I hoped you be here by now!** And Monique came smartly across the bar area to Hermione and pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing Hermione on both cheeks to greet a friend, in the French way. Hermione was a little surprised but gratefully returned the greeting, smiling at her new friend's forwardness. Monique then turned to Calum and greeted him in the same way.

**Good evening, cousin. You are a bit more covered up than this afternoon, more's the pity. Hermione and I enjoyed the ever so good naked view and…**

**Monique! Before you stick your head even more into the hole and you say any more** and he turned Monique around by the shoulders to face the company..**may I introduce Dan and Emma Granger, Hermione's parents! **

And then turning to both the parent Grangers, (and a seriously blushing Hermione), Calum said, "Dan, Emma. This is my cousin, Monique. Home from school as of today for the summer months. Her parents own your holiday cottage. And she has the habit of opening her gob before putting her brain in gear!"

"Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer, Monique." Said Emma, in fluent French. "Hermione nous a dit qu'elle vous avait rencontre cet aptes-midi et elle a peut-etre mentionne quelque chose a propose de la pluie et de la douche, mais pas toute l'histoire!" (We are pleased to meet you Monique. Hermione told us she had met you this afternoon and she may have mentioned something about ogling Calum and a shower but not the full story!)

Emma and Dan both looked at a red as a beetroot Hermione and a catching up Calum with a somewhat flustered and blushing Monique now a matching shade to Hermione.

"OH! Votre francais, ces parfait. Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit!" (Your French, it is perfect. You understood what I said!)

"Oui Monique, et je l'ai fait aussi. Mon francais est assez bon aussi bien!" piped up Dan. (Yes, Monique, and I did too. My French is pretty good as well!)

"So Hermione, Calum; someone going to take this story further? Sounds intriguing!"

"Ah! Looks like someone needs serving over there. See you in a bit!" and Calum scarpered to the other end of the bar.

"Well, darling daughter," Said Emma, coming back into the conversation, "looks like the proper version to this story is now down to you and Monique, as your Aussie in maybe not so shining armour, or maybe no armour at all?...has decided to invent some fictious customers needing fictious drinks! Well? Come on, cough up the naked intrigue at this shower. And where is this shower, anyway?"

**Oh shit. I am sorry Hermione….just like this afternoon I have jabbered on before thinking! I do that all the time. I get in so much trouble because of it. Are you going to say something to your mama and papa or both of us?**

** I think maybe I should….but in English, ok? You try and keep up?**

**Oui! I think that might be best.**

Both girls turned to look at the parent Grangers and looking somewhat embarrassed and captured in the moment.

"Well, Mum, Dad. It went like this. I ..Oh Merlin, this is so embarrassing! Dad, I can tell Mum but could you go and maybe bury yourself in the sand for five minutes. Nothing happened Dad, honest, nothing at all, but …well, Mum can tell you later. Please Dad!"

"Humph! Bloody typical. Your Mum gets all the juicy bits and I get a watered down version. Right! I will go and get Calum's version of this afternoon's events. Emma, we shall compare notes later!" And grabbing his pint, off Dan trotted in pursuit of a certain young Aussie barman.

"DAD! Don't embarrass Calum! Oh Shit!"

"Language Hermione! Now, please do tell ALL the juicy bits. I promise I WILL give your Dad the watered down version. So, spill!"

"Monique! You stay here." Said Hermione to the French girl. "I will need your back-up. Eh…votre soutien!"

"Oui!.ah, yes,yes. I stay"

"OK. Mum, I left you and dad to come here to the bar to hopefully see Calum. Well, um…..well I did! All of him as a matter of fact….and well, twice. Actually, maybe more than that! It was a kind of, stretched out incident."

"Stretched out! Now that definitely sounds intriguing! And what was stretched out, may I ask?" said Emma, with a very naughty, sexy mum look on her face.

"MUM! Nothing like that!" Then with a little laugh, Hermione continued, "Well, not much! Anyway, I got here and walked around the back corner of the bar just there and….."

Hermione went on to tell the tale of the afternoon's goings-on leaving out some bits, but not all, of her own willingness to be a participant in any shower-bound activities with Calum; how Monique arrived at the scene as well, with an occasional nod of approval from Monique backing up her story. " ….. then Monique and I were kind of flirting a bit with Calum. We offered to help wash him down if he wanted to continue his shower. I mean Mum, what is a girl supposed to do when confronted with a naked hunk like Calum soaking wet in a shower! And he is really something, Mum. For a first look at a naked fella, well I think I was quite lucky! I was amazed at his…oh, well I was! And Mum, 'hunk' is an understatement for Calum. He is absolutely gorgeous…all of him! But then Monique's dad turned up; luckily he shouted as he was trying to locate Calum, so we grabbed out stuff and legged it into the sand dunes before we got caught in our slightly awkward situation with Calum. That is all there was Mum, honest. OK, he was naked and I…we…quite fancied a look…and a bit of maybe naughty flirting but that was it."

"Well, a bit of a tale indeed and I suspect that there just may be a couple of bits of it left out to spare a mum's ears!...but fair enough, Hermione. Hmmm! A bit of naughty flirting with that naked Aussie bronzed beach-god. I would probably have done the same myself, he is a bit tasty after all! Now the next bit. How come you two", indicating to the two girls, "got so joined at the hip all of a sudden? You have only just met."

"Oh well, that's the easy bit. We were laughing and then fell about well out of earshot of the beach bar, then just started chatting. Just about Calum to start with but then other stuff, silly girly stuff and just getting to know each other. Monique is a little older than me but only by a year so we just got on."

Monique had been silent through most of the conversation apart from the odd nod of the head or 'oui' to confirm Hermione's story. She had managed to follow it pretty well and realised that maybe like Hermione had said earlier in the afternoon about French, she too understood the foreign English language a bit more than she realised, but just struggled to speak it. She was very grateful to Hermione for not spilling her personal sex history and illicit goings on with Calum at Easter and so admired her new younger friend all the more.

"Madame Granger.." and a look from 'Madame' Granger and a little giggle from Hermione soon put a stop to that.."Oh, sorry…eh Emma. What 'Ermione said is…correct?...ah, oui. We 'ad a leetle beet of fun with Calum but no bad stuff. My cousin, he is ..eh..**belle** ("Lovely, Monique")…ah oui, lovely… to be with AND to look at. I, Calum and me, we 'ad a moment or two back at Easter when 'e first arrived here, a kiss and just a leetle bit more. I went to beach-bar to find 'eem and I did and I found 'ermione too. We, 'ermione and me, we had a good fun with Calum, but only fun. And then after we run from mon Papa, 'Ermione and I we eh…'fait connaissance un peu'?...eh…

Both Hermione and Emma nodded their understanding and Emma said to confirm: "got to know each other a little bit".

"Oui…yes…and we eh…there is a British way to say what I mean….eh…ah yes, "hit it off!"?...yes?...ah, oui. We 'ad a good fun and laughing about Calum and ze shower and us, and what mon Papa would have said if he caught us wiz Calum like he was…..oh, lala! Temper terrible!"

All three ladies laughed at that, Emma nodding her head and saying:

"ALL papa's would be 'temper terrible' in that situation, but maybe not all mama's? Your mama, Monique.?"

"OH! My Mama would be…even more than Papa! My older sister, Madelaine, or Madi, she is a bit….crazy…eh,..'wild child', yes….growing up. Mama and Papa very angry at her all the time. So me,….eh..ze keep close eye on me…strict, or try to be…ze are worried zat I be like Madi. I am not like her. I love my sister but she is a…..in French..'a une vis lache'…ah I know, 'has a screw loose', yes?, .when it came to Calum's older brother. I love my sister but she was a bit of a tramp with him. I sink my parents watch me close when Calum here. Ze know I quite like 'im….'fancy 'im', oui?...ah oui. So ze do not want me like my sister."

Hermione knew that Monique's parents maybe had their fears in the right place. If she herself hadn't been there when Monique turned up at the bar then she would have DEFINITELY been like her sister when it came to Calum…all over him like a rash. She had already admitted making the 'in the shower' moves back at Easter-time with him and had hoped to continue those moves almost immediately upon getting home this afternoon. And she had admitted that sex was a priority for her with at least five sexual conquests in one way or another under her belt already and only just eighteen years old and those encounters commenced three years earlier. But, then again, thought Hermione, wasn't she herself thinking along the same lines with Calum…and Harry, well maybe not Harry, need to think on that one….blimey, she had even briefly thought about the Weasley twins that way!

Hermione saw her mum giving Monique a bit of a strange look, then the same look at her, before saying,

"Well, nothing wrong with a bit of naughty flirting, that can be fun. But choosing a time AND a place is just as important. Luckily, the bar was closed and no one else was around so that was fine. But, it was still a bit open to anyone who walked round there. At least you two and Calum did not take the flirting any further. OK Hermione? 'A time and a place' please?"

Hermione's blush came back although only slightly, realising that her mum may just have seen through the 'untold' bits of the story about just what her actions and intentions could have been if first Monique and then Monique's father had not both interrupted the afternoon's going's on. Her mum did have a point.

"Yes mum. Point taken."

"Good! Now, story and minor lecture over, I will probably get a grilling and compare notes session from your Dad later, Hermione, but that should not be a problem. I should imagine Calum has told him even less than you told me. Anyway, let's get into the evening and into those 'cock'-tails! And if the music in that jukebox is as good as Calum said, then a bit of dancing as well. Should be fun!"

Two hours and three cocktails later, in Dan's case three beers and a couple of G&T's, all three Grangers and Monique were quite merry, Emma and the girls in particular having danced their legs off. Both the adult Grangers were now yawning often, the drinks coupled with their afternoon sexual exploits around the pool catching up with them. And poor Dan, was after all, still a bit weary from hard work at home and the Paris trip and drive, not being given much of a chance to rest up at all by his holiday mood, sexually charged wife.

"Right, you two girls. I, and hopefully my equally yawning lady here, are on the move back to the cottage. I am shattered. Need bed and SLEEP, lady wife. For at least ten hours. Are you joining me, Emma, or stopping here a bit longer?"

A big yawn then a hiccup greeted that question before Emma replied'

"I think that says it all dear. I am for bed as well and yes darling, to sleep. Are you staying, Hermione?"

"Yes please, Mum. It's only just gone half eleven. Got to be a good hour and a half at least left here. A decent crowd still and plenty of music. **Monique, are you staying out?**"

A disappointed expression and a shake of the head, then:

**Non. My parents and I are visiting my ill grandmere in the morning. Picking my grandpere up en-route to the hospital. We are taking him to lunch before we visIt her and is about 100 kilometres away. I have to be in by midnight so I am going now.**

A disappointed but ecstatic Hermione had the conflicting emotions at the same time. 'On my own again but Calum all for me!'

"You alright with that, Dan? Hermione staying out again?" asked Emma of her husband.

"Fine by me. Get Calum to walk you home again Hermione, OK?"

"Will do, Dad. See you both in the morning." And gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"And say goodnight to Calum for us, Hermione. He looks busy."

**Emma, Dan…it 'as been lovely to meet you and a lovely evening. Bon nuit."

**Yes, it has been fun Monique. Bon nuit.** And both the Grangers shared a goodnight peck on the cheeks with her.

** See you tomorrow sometime, 'Ermione. Bon nuit. ** and off she went. As Emma leant forward she gave Hermione a look then said in a whisper to her " 'Time and a place', OK?"

"Yes, Mum. Very much noted."

"Good. See you in the morning. 'Bye!"


	15. Chapter 15: Alone Timewith Calum

Hello All. PLEASE NOTE THE BIG RATING CHANGE FOLKS. NOW AND 'M' RATED. This story is no longer on the slow burner. Change is due to a lot of sexual content and for

coarse language. Simple as that. JKR owns everything Hermione Granger. I have just added the naughty bits that she couldn't. Still a good story I think, just expanded a bit on what many 16yr olds get up too nowadays on holidays: the flirting with the handsome hunky barman that they fancy and it goes naughtily beyond flirting.

If you don't like reading about such things then don't read this! Have fun!

-HJG===HJG-

Chapter 15: Alone Time….With Calum.

It was quarter past midnight and all the remaining dozen or so customers had also sought an early-ish night and had gone apart from two local bar stalwarts who, according to Calum, were at least 1am drinkers if not later.

"Might be here a while yet, Hermynee. Mikel and Andre are renowned for their late-night sessions when they get together. Half two is their latest on a Thursday." Then he added rather reluctantly. "Do you want to go now? I can quickly walk you home and come back."

Hermione scowled at the drinking pair. The last thing she wanted was a quick walk back to the cottage. Her hopes had involved Calum and her in something very different, particularly now she had him to herself…no Monique!

'Got to sort this' was her thought. "I will go the loo first, Calum. Back in a minute."

In the loo, Hermione opened her very unusual narrow tube-style bag via a small hidden catch and flap over the end of one side and drew out her wand.

Pointing it at herself, at her lower tummy, she spelled: "et ab utero". She felt a slight chill inside then she was fine as per the instructions she had found in her reading on witches' birth control.

"Good. That's me sorted. Now these two drunks!"

Slipping out of the door but remaining out of view of both Calum and the two at the table, she cast a spell at the two drinkers.

"Confundo!" Then quickly followed by "Locum in domum!"

Both men eyes immediately glazed over more than they were already by their drinking. Their conversations stopped and they gazed around them in a very mixed up manner.

The larger of the two men, Mikel, said,

**Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Je devrais etre chez moi.** (What am I doing here? I should be at home.)

Andre replied, **Oui, moi aussi. Je ne devrais pas etre ici si tard.** (Yes, me too. I should not be here this late.)

Both men got up from the table simultaneously, waved a hand at Calum, and jointly wished him goodnight. "Bonne nuit, Calum. Desole de t'avoir garde si tard. Cela ne se reproduira plus." (Goodnight Calum. Sorry to have kept you so late. It won't happen again.) And both of them staggered off in their separate directions.

Calum was astonished at the apologies from both his drunken regulars and their departure. This was a first! At the moment both of the men left the premises, Hermione walked around the end of the bar with a small smile on her face. Success!

"Hermynee, Mikel and Andre have gone home. They even left their two full beers. They have never done that before ever, let alone before 1am. What a result!"

Hermione picked the two full glasses up and placed them on the bar for Calum to empty and clean.

"That's a bit of luck. Give me a cloth Calum, and I will wipe the table. You have done all the others. I wander what got into them?" A slight blush accompanied by the earlier smile graced her face as she leant over the table and wiped up. She and Calum finished their respective small chores quickly and in silence, then she helped Calum lock up the bar hatches and front heavy canvases. When all was done and away from any prying eyes, they turned to each other. The look of promise and heightened longing was clearly evident to both of them. Calum moved the couple of feet to Hermione and placed his arms loosely around her waist. Looking directly into her eyes, he asked: "Hermynee, you still fancy staying a bit longer? Not too late, now that it's just us two….alone?"

Her arms going up around his neck was all the answer he needed, but her reply came anyway. "Hmmm. Yes please. No rush now. The wind has got up and blown the sand about; I feel a bit gritty. And anyway, you promised me that naughty drink…or it's actions…and you with water….in the shower!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I! Let me go lock up the back doors." As Calum made his way through the bar and the few yards to the rear doors, Hermione felt the nervous energy coursing through her whole body, particularly her lower abdomen tingling in anticipation. She was glad she felt no fear about what was likely to happen; what she was sure was going to happen. She was ready for Calum!

The lights went out in the front bar and kitchen, leaving only a soft glow from the bulkhead light in the very back porch area where the shower and toilet facilities were situated. A soft, gentle glow with enough illumination to see what was needed without being intrusive or that would attract anyone from outside.

Calum turned towards her as she followed him.

"All done, Hermynee. No Monique or her papa to disturb us now."

"Good. I have had enough disturbances for today" she replied.

And the Gryffindor bravery and impetuousness kicked in big time. Hermione reached out her hands, pushed up his shirt and further up and over his head. The tanned skin and very evident muscles of his torso were a sight to behold.

"After seeing you in all your naked glory earlier this afternoon, I have wanted a closer, personal look all evening. You are a really nice guy and totally gorgeous, Calum DeLacour, and I want you something rotten, and I have never, ever said that to anyone before."

"Hermynee. If this gets to where it might, em….well, be full on sex…eh…I will need to get some protection…..you know, so you can't get pregnant…and…"

She put one hand to his abdomen just above his surf shorts, the other round his neck and pulled his face to hers and kissed him, snogged him for a straight two minutes.

"You don't need to worry about pregnant, condoms and such. I'm ok. I'm sorted. My body, my responsibility." And she gave him another long snog. Her lower hand was busy caressing his chest and stomach and started to go lower.

"Thanks for being a gent and asking though. From what I have been told by friends, not many lads do."

She felt his aroused passion pushing against her hand through his shorts. His hands were busy too, slipping under her top, running up her back and then, pushing up his arms, their movement pushing her top up to her shoulder blades where he gripped the top in his arms and pushed it over her head. He hugged her tight to him, she felt her boobs and nipples against his chest. He moved lips from hers and whispered:

"Hermynee, last chance to stop this. Are you sure? You say it is your first time and all. Are you really sure?"

The gasps from Hermione as she felt the hot breath from Calum on her neck was a clear indication that her lust bubble had kicked in big time.

"Yes…yes…so sure…just…whatever we are going to do….no more questions. Just do it! Let me do it!"

Hermione looked down as her hands went to the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down over his hips and thighs and they dropped to the floor. She went wide eyed and gasped as he moved her away a foot or so, so he could kick his shorts away completely. His cock was at full height, some 8" long and so thick.

Her breath quickened. She slipped her hand back down over his abdomen, into his golden curls and then lower, sliding her fingers down over and then round his cock, her fingers only just fitting around it.

"Calum!... Fuck…..your..your …fuck Calum, your big! How will this fit in me? It will hurt…a lot!"

"Stroke me, Hermynee. Up and down. Bring me off. You'll be fine. It will give me a chance to work on you after. Then together…..you'll see…uuuhh!" As Hermione did as instructed, her hand working his cock. "Yeah that way…..keep going…..uuhh..uhhh….".

Hermione kept working his cock… …up,down…up,down…watching closely between his face and her hand doing its job, then she also began to caress his balls with her other hand, feeling like two large plums in her hand. She felt such a feeling of domination doing this to him, seeing Calum totally under the power of her hands. She instinctively began to quicken her movements, his breathing becoming shorter, in gasps. Hermione felt her own excitement and lust rising.

"Fuck! Hermynee…faster..please faster…oh fuck! Oh Fuck!... Hermyneeeee!...I'M..I'M…..UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She felt and saw his cock and balls swell and pulse in her hands then an explosion of hot, sticky cum once, twice, three….and more times over her hands, wrist, arms and falling over her thighs. She saw Calum's knees buckle slightly as he fought to stay upright. She was enthralled that she had done this to him, for him, that she had actually watched his orgasm.

"Fuck…WOW!...Fuck!... Hermynee, that was…..fucking hell, Hermynee…for a first timer, you sure know how to wank a guy off. You're a natural. That was fucking awesome!"

Hermione felt herself redden, the blush now not just evident on her face but across her uncovered top half. But she was also pleased, pleased for herself that she had not botched her first time and pleased that her much more experienced Aussie hunk thought she was pretty good at masturbating him.

"Calum, I think we just might need that shower on. I am just a bit icky. Your cum is all over me!"

"I will soon sort that out. Shower fun coming up!"

He turned around and walked the four feet to the shower giving Hermione a lovely clear view of his naked back, bum and legs. The lust bubble in her groin was growing by the second.

"Hmm! Nice arse, Calum. Gorgeous, like the rest of you. I need to grip it soon."

Calum half turned towards her as he turned on the shower and went about setting the temperature.

"You need to get all of you naked, Hermynee. Shower time! And I want to see all of you, now!"

The bubble in her groin and abdomen was now bubbling like crazy. She smiled at her Aussie hunk as he turned to face her once more. His cock had dropped to a half-erection but he was still keen for more. His all over tan highlighted his naked muscled body even more in the subdued lighting. As she moved her hands to the button and zip of her skirt she saw the lust in his eyes. This turned her on even more.

"Anything to oblige, sir". She stepped out of her skirt leaving her in just the tiny, lace, pink thong. Now she was nervous! She was showing more of herself to a fella than she had ever done in here life and that had been Calum earlier!

The look Calum was giving her was already turning her groin in somersaults and he had done nothing so far. So, pausing her strip for a few seconds, she slowly turned a pirouette for Calum, letting him observe all of her…but just not quite yet! She kept her eyes on him as she performed her party trick, quickly turning her head around as she got to her half turn so as to keep her eyes on him. His erection was enlarging already!

"Hmmm. Someone likes what he is seeing. So, time to see all of me!"

Hermione stopped at the half turn, letting Calum ogle her rear view for longer. She slipped her fingers through the waistband of her thong and slipped it down, letting it drop to the floor, kicking it away towards her shoes and top. Then she slowly turned all the way round to face him. Full frontal naked for a fella for the very first time. And his erection was once more at full mast making Hermione quietly gulp in shock. 'Fuck! He's….he's ready again!'

"Geez Hermynee. You are beautiful. Perfect. I've thought you were lovely since I first saw you only yesterday morning, but to see you like this now. so quickly…..fuck! Your just stunning naked."

She walked the few feet to him, brushed against his hip with her own and slid her hand along his erection as she stepped past him into the shower. ('Bloody hell, Hermione, where are you getting all these moves from! Your nervous as hell')

"I'm feeling a bit gritty so time to give me a washdown, handsome. Make up for what I missed this afternoon."

He smiled a slice of pure sex appeal at her that made her stomach and groin lurch in want.

"My pleasure. Is working you into a lather allowed, Miss Granger?"

"Oh fuck, yes please. As much as you want too!"

He entered the shower and she grabbed for him but to her shock he grabbed her hands and held them from his body.

"Ah ah! No touch. You had your chance already. My turn now. 'As much as you want too!' you just said. Well, I 'want too' a lot. So, hands off this time, for a bit anyways. Let me do the work, now. Just enjoy it."

"But Calum, how can I keep my hands off your body with you naked right he….mmmmmh! …" as her protests were silenced by a long kiss, Calum, holding both her wrists in one of his large hands and pushing them above her head and against the back, shower wall, effectively pinning her there, leaving all the front her body exposed for him to explore. And explore he did.

Continuing the kiss, he let his free, right hand roam south, gently caressing her neck, her shoulders and gently brushing over her upper chest before sliding his palm over one nipple and then the other. And the warm water tumbled down over them. Then his fingers gently took her nipples in turn between them, playing with them, caressing them for minutes. Calum then moved his kissing from her lips to her neck, at the same time dropping his free hand lower over Hermione's torso, gently caressing her belly and abdomen with his fingers. And still the warm water flowed.

"Mmmmmm! Calum…I'm horny as fuck already, stop teasing me. I want y ….. OH! …. OHHH!" as Calum dropped his mouth lower, releasing her hands so allowing him to use both his to good effect on her body. Cupping her breasts with his now free to use left hand, his tongue and lips sucking and licking her now highly sensitive nipples, he dropped his right hand down to her thighs, sliding between them, warm and slick from the shower, and to her well aroused pussy. He slid his fingers along her lower lips which parted easily at his touch, sliding two fingers into Hermione as his thumb immediately started work on her already charged up clit.

Hermione had to put her hands on his shoulders as her passion surged rapidly towards the fastest orgasm she had ever had.

"FUCK! …..FUCK!...Caluummm! …Oh fuck! ….Oh fuck…..CALUUUMMM … UHHHHHHHHHH!.. OH…OH….OH.. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!"

As her orgasm hit her, she wrapped her fingers round his head, his lips still nuzzling her nipples. And his fingers did not stop their work on Hermione, continuing to stimulate her, as he began to lower his mouth across her stomach.

"HUH….HUH…..HUH….OH FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" as BANG! Orgasm #2 hit her within 30 seconds of #1, the two rolling together as one big hit.

Hermione's legs buckled under her but the strength and position of Calum against her belly held her up, she with her fingers now entwined in his hair and draped over him, the warm water tumbling down over them both.

Hermione was gasping for air, never before having experienced two such good, fast orgasms at all, never mind within half a minute of each other. His fingers slipped out of her, one hand going on a thigh each. He pushed her thighs wide apart and against the shower wall and then she felt his face drop lower over her belly and to her groin, then something new and very supple working her clit.

"OOHHHHHH! Fuck….oh fuck….Calum …..stop….oh fuck….Calum …I can't take any mo ….. Calumm …. CAALLLLLUUUUMMMMM! OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BANG! Big 'O' #3 blasted through her! And Calum's hands moved to her hips, holding her up as he felt her collapse over him. He moved his mouth from her pussy to her stomach, kissing her there. Even still, the combined orgasms continued to course through Hermione for thirty seconds or more before they even began to slow down, he holding her up, she hanging over him with her hands in his hair still, gasping for air. Only when he felt her regain some control over her lower limbs and lean less over him, that she could actually have her own legs support her, did Calum move up her body, his kisses moving from her belly, to lower chest, to boobs then to her neck again. His hands moved to her waist, further supporting her.

Hermione put her arms around Calum's shoulders, using his strength to support some of her body weight. He lifted his head and moved it back, looking at her. He smiled at her highly flushed, sexed up, wet face.

"You OK, Hermynee? Need a rest for a bit? Think I got you going there!"

A gentle smile was his reply, his lady in the shower still gathering herself, trying to regain some composure. She adjusted her lower body to his, bringing her legs together, either side of one of his, actually wrapping one foot around his one of his ankles for support. She laid her head forward onto his chest, just below his chin, letting the warm water cascade onto her neck and down her back. They stood like that for a good few minutes, he just holding her gently and she resting against him.

\- HJG … HJG ….-

She raised her head and she saw him looking at her with the same quiet smile.

"Hi. Lost you there for a bit. You OK now?"

She nodded her head, smiled back, and replied'

"Yeah, better. And you did lose me for a bit. Took me a while to come down from 'Cloud 9', the one your fingers and tongue put me on. I am still somewhere up there in cloudy climax land, my brain a bit frazzled. But my body… fuck, you had me howling Calum. I am still feeling the effects now….still some small shudders and stuff kicking in. Merlin, what you did to me, it was bloody magical!"

"I'm glad. Easy to work on you as you are so bloody beautiful. But 'Merlin'….Where does that expression come from? 'King Arthur and his knights' kind of a guy, wasn't he?"

Hermione looked at him in shock for a few seconds. 'Shit! I must be up in the clouds. I never even realised I said that!'

"OH! Em….I dunno. Must have heard it in a film or something. Just an expression, that's all." And she lent back from him a bit so to look at him easier.

"Oh, ok. Just never heard it before, that's all." He looked at her with that gentle smile then down between their bodies at her boobs on full show again, the water still tumbling down over them. He moved his left hand from her waist, sliding it up to cup her right breast, sliding his thumb over her still very sensitive nipple, He lowered his face to her left breast, licking and tonguing there.

"Caaallummm! You're getting me going again!...oh, that's so good!"

Having been away in the clouds for a few minutes and, sort of, out of touch with reality for a bit, Hermione suddenly realised that a very important part of Calum's anatomy was against her groin and lower stomach, once again heading towards full flagpole stiff. Also, that she was still very horny, very wet (not by the shower!) and still a virgin! 'FUCK! That needs to change.' She pushed at his shoulders.

"Calum! Move away, move back a bit. Give me some room!"

"Wha..! Hermynee,..? ..OK,OK….what's wrong? Have you changed your mind about this?" And Hermione Granger felt a bit of deflation in Calum's mood and in his cock.

"Changed my ….. not a chance buster! Anything but. I'm just a bit hungry!..."

And now, having some room to move, she dropped to her knees in front of Calum. He realised what she was intending.

"…and this is my choice from the menu on offer!" And she once more took his cock and ball in her hands, began to work both, then moving her head forward, began using her tongue, lips and mouth on her chosen dish.

"Oh merlin. So good" uttered the owner of the dish on offer and Hermione smiled as best she could with a now instantly erect 8" cock in her mouth!

('I am so horny, Mr Aussie Barman, I doubt even Merlin could calm me down! Fuck, I so want you in me, Calum!' )

At that moment, Calum decided the same. She felt him slide his hands under her arms and pull her up, his cock sliding from both her mouth and her grasp.

"No you don't missy. That's for another time." She heard him say. Then, before she could say anything in reply, she felt his hands on her thighs and he lifted her high against the wall of the shower then pulled her legs around him.

"Calum! Wha…..OH….OOHHHH!"

She could feel his cock now against her other lips, his hand moving against her, sliding inside her again. She was so horny and wet she felt his fingers give a 'slurp' as they slid out again. Then, she suddenly felt something other than his fingers slide between her pussy lips and enter her, something much bigger and stiffer than fingers.

"Hermynee….You good with this…still OK?"

"Calum! Stop asking me…just do me now!"

She felt his cock slide into her further, slide out a bit and…..

"UUUUUHHHHHHH!" A sharp pain shot through her groin and stomach as he thrust hard, through her hymen and further into her, "UUUUHHHHH!" as the next thrust went further, then another, and another, and then more as the small sharp pain decreased and became a memory, the pleasure increasing as his pace slowed but the thrusts deepening, until she felt him as deep in her as she could imagine, his cock seeming to hit the back wall of her vagina. She was using her heels on his bum to push him harder into her, feeling her mounting pleasure. Calum released her shoulders from his one armed grip, letting her upper body move away from his, letting them both view their connected bodies…his cock inside her pussy, moving in rhythm, matching their pace with each other.

The sight of Calum moving in an out of her and her own feelings from their intercourse was enough to send Hermione's pleasure soaring.

"Calum..don't stop, don't stop…..oh fuck! ….Oh Fuck….Calum, harder…harder…oh yeah….OH YEAH…Fuck,..oh FUCK…..CAAALLLLUUUMMMMM….OhYeah…OhYeah…OOHH…OOHHHHH…. OOOOHHHHHH.. OOOHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKKKKK!"

Calum was close himself, but experience and his earlier ejaculation when Hernynee wanked him off let him get over the first surge of feeling, so he continued to pound into Hermione, a second orgasm from her having her grab onto his shoulders and pulling herself to him for support, then a third having her slump back once more before the grip of her vaginal muscles on his cock that third and final time bringing him to his climax once more.

They both collapsed to the floor, fully spent. The water was still pouring from the shower, but not as warm as it was as the hot water tank neared empty. Calum reached up and switched it of before falling back against Hermione in a heap. She moved her head to rest it on his chest.

"You OK Hermynee? You OK?"

That young lady in question nodded her head a little and smiled.

"Magic!" was her one word reply.

-HJG-HJG-

Eventually, both cleaned up (quickly in the shower gain) and dressed, they left the beach bar and headed for the Granger holiday cottage. The fact that it was still only 1.45am and all that had happened between them had occurred in just over an hour surprised them both. Hermione had said:

"At least if either of my parents are still listening out for me I am arriving home around the same time as last night. That should allay any suspicion that we have been up to…other things!"

Both moving slowly, partially exhaustion, partially still wanting to enjoy the night together a bit longer, and partially by the fact that Hermione was finding it a bit sore to walk at anything but a very slow pace, they talked about the nights events and smooched as new lovers do.

"Calum. Thank you. Tonight…the whole night, earlier when my parents and Monique were there and then everything between us…..it was….well, Magic. Just Magic. The whole day in fact….the greatest day of my life. And you made it for me. Thank You." And she kissed him for the umpteenth time on the walk home.

The young Australian, only three years older than Hermione in years but seemingly much older in experiences, suddenly seemed to be just the 19yr old young man that he was.

"Hermynee, today, in fact the last two days, has been the most weird and wonderful time of my life too. Crazy, mad, nuts…..yeah and your word, magic!

Sheer, bloody magic! I don't know what brought you into my life, Hermione Granger, coincidence, accident, fate or some other weird shit, but thank goodness it did. You are one cracking girl, you really are. More than any other girl I have ever met and that is saying something. You are….well just great…no… Magic! …. Why do you use that word so much? Yeah, and that 'Merlin' thing as well. Weird! Just part of you though."

At that, they arrived outside the cottage.

"See you tomorrow, Calum? At the bar?"

"Actually, I could pop round in the morning. Surfs up further round the coast so going up there on my bike. Ride pillion? Have a go at surfing, maybe? And…..there are a couple of really nice, quiet, secluded beaches we could maybe make use of on the way back. Skinny dipping, maybe? I don't need to be back here till 4pm to open up. Everything at the bar that I need to do is done. So, fancy it? Call it a first date if you like?"

"Hey! I do not shag on a first date, remember that!"

Calum laughed.

"OK. Better not call it a first date, then. How's about ….'new friends having a day out together with maybe a shag thrown in for good measure',…..a sort of 'holiday friends with benefits'?"

Hermione Granger pondered for all of five seconds.

"Hmmm! Sounds better, your on. Pop round in the morning. Hopefully, I will have squared it with mum and dad. Mind you, a lot will depend on my aches and pains from this evening. I feel a bit sore….'Ouchy Ouchy'! If I am worse tomorrow my mum will spot it a mile off and probably guess the reason why. I just might have some explaining to do….or we will!"

"Oh shit! Never thought of that!"

"No, I didn't think you had! Anyway, see what tomorrow brings. Night, night Calum."

And they kissed.

"Night, Hermynee. See you tomorrow."

-HJG-HJG-


	16. Chapter 16: Surf and Stuff nope!

Chapter 16: Surf and Stuff….didn't Happen!

"Hermione, love. Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." And a gentle nudging on her shoulder made Hermione stir. "Are you going to surface this morning or what?"

"Mmmm?"

"I said wakey wakey, love. It's well late. Gone 10, and Calum's here. Something about going surfing with him? You arranged it last night?"

"Wha..!" As Emma Granger's words hit her still sleepy brain, Hermione woke with a bit of a start.

"Hermione! I said Calum is here. You're going surfing or something?"

"Shit! I….I….He's here! Shit!" and she shot up to sitting position in her bed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, wash your mouth out with soap! What's with the bad language? No way to greet your mother in the morning!" And then Emma looked down at her daughter. "And what's with the sleeping in the nude? That's a first for you love, well, that I know of! I know what you wear in the summer is skimpy but you always have worn something. I am usually the nude sleeper. Were you warm last night , then?"

"OH!" as she pulled the sheet up a bit. Not sure of the marks that may be on her body from the previous night's sexploits with Calum, she did not want to reveal all to her mother just yet. Sharp eyes and tell-tale marks would not be a good mixture.

"Morning mum…..and sorry mum!...just woke with a bit of a shock, that's all. I didn't expect to wake so late! …..Huh! You said Calum is here? Oh sh…Merlin's pants!..."

"Well?... Surfing with Calum?...Arranged last night?...He seems to think you would be ready to go…and on his motorbike?...And he has a rather large mark on his neck that looks very much NOT like a bruise….more like a love bite left by a vampire! … Would you ..eh …know anything about that….maybe?" asked Emma, with a very curious smirk on her lips.

Hermione went scarlet red.

"Oh…eh…..OH, em…..well….I uh…is there? I…I wonder how he got that?"

"HMMM! Yes…I wonder…..must be the same incident that left that similar mark on your chest too!...Mmmmm?" …..I didn't know there were vampires in this part of France, particularly vampires that prefer chests to necks? Should I call Headmaster Dumbledore … or Professor McGonagle maybe, to come and investigate?"

"What? On me? I thought it was only me that did that to…..OH!...oh..eh.!"

Peels of laughter came from Emma as she looked at the consternation and guilty expression on her daughter's face.

"HAH! Gotcha! An admission of guilt if ever there was one. Two better examples of mutual love bites I haven't seen in ages!"

"Shit!" and Hermione forgot her sleeping state as she jumped out of bed to go to the mirror, getting half way across the room, remembering her nude self, half turned to think of grabbing something to cover herself with, realised that he mum was plonked down onto the bed thereby sitting on the bed cover, and stuttered…

"Oh…em….loo, mum….need the loo!" and shot into the bathroom three steps away.

"My My! Who is in a tiz again this morning! Calum definitely does something to knock you off kilter, love!" …'Hmm? What is that mark on your back Hermione? Some sort of a scratch or graze by the glimpse I got of it…..Hmm.'

Emma Granger said to herself, 'Hmm. I will investigate further later. For now I better tell Calum she may be a little while!

_HJG-HJG_

"Shit! I don't remember him doing that!" said a shocked Hermione Granger to her reflection as she saw the very large 4cm love bite on her upper chest between her collarbone and left boob. "How did he manage to mark me there …..? Oh!...Huh! When we were ….. and he was holding me against…!"

Her reflection blushed at her as she remembered the previous night's goings on, the position she was in the previous night, as she was pressed between his body and the shower wall but partly above him as he pounded into her, just as she orgasmed for the third time, she vaguely remembered Calum's face / mouth was on her chest his mouth closing down on her as he shot his load into her.

The filthy grin that her reflection gave her back was ample evidence that all the previous nights sexploits in the shower had kicked into her memory big-time. 'OH yeah! That's when it happened!'

Then the reflections look of shock horror at this morning's memory of only a minute before '….Shit! Mum's seen it and it's not even on my neck! It's….shit! It's well lower than my neck. It's nearer my tit! Fuck! Just what I didn't want to happen happened and I hadn't even woke up! Mum's seen all of me. Bollocks! are there any other marks on me she would've seen?'

There was only a vanity mirror in the bathroom so she set about using what reflection she did have to view as much of her upper body as she could then her lower extremities by direct close inspection.

'Hmmm. I look OK. Can't see anything. I wonder if mum's left my bedroom? I need the full length mirror….. no Hermione, shower and stuff first, then look."

Loo and teeth the first two on the list, she switched on the shower, lifted a leg to get into the cubicle and …

"Ouch! That hurt!" and the second leg as it followed it's mate…"OoooHH". 'Merlin, I'm a bit tender. My hips and bits ache like hell.' …. And as she twisted to get the shampoo bottle…"Bugger! And my back. ….And what's stinging!"….

'Bloody hell Hermione. Your aching and creaking like an old crock…..Hmmm! Can only blame yourself, H,….well, maybe Calum too…you did want a good first time shagging, Hermione, and you definitely got that! ….. Oh boy, this hot water is bliss. Maybe a bath would have been better.'…..

"HERMIONE! IS CALUM TO WAIT OR WHAT? WHAT'S KEEPING YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE 15 MINUTES! GET A MOVE ON!"

Hermione stirred from her hot shower enjoyment with a start. '15 minutes? Merlin, it hardly seems like two! Shit, I need an excuse. I can't go on a motorbike like this…or any more hanky-panky on a deserted beach. No chance!"

Hermione slipped out of the shower, stuck her head out of the bathroom door and shouted, hoping Calum would hear her as well as her Mum.

"SORRY MUM….TELL CALUM TO GO ON WITHOUT ME. WHERE I HURT MY BACK LAST NIGHT, SHIFTING THOSE TABLES. IT ACHES A LOT THIS MORNING. I DON'T WANT TO RISK A MOTORBIKE JOURNEY. TELL HIM SORRY FROM ME. HOPE TO SEE HIM LATER!"… 'Merlin, I hope Calum cottons on to my excuse."

"OH? You heard that Calum?" And with a confirming nod of the head from him, Emma continued, "So she hurt her back with what tables?"

"I forgot, Mrs. G. Uhh ..Yeah…. yeah! Um…I needed some tables moved to make for some dancing room tonight for the disco. Hermynee offered to give me a hand. The tables are not heavy but I think she caught her feet in sand or something….anyway, she twisted a bit whilst holding one end of a table. She 'ouched' a bit and staggered. I had my back to her but I think she hit her side on something. She tweeked her side…or back ..or something. Not really sure where…but she said she was fine! Nothing to worry about she said!"

"Strange, she never said anything when I woke her up and she got out of bed and into the bathroom moving well enough. Mind you, I did see a graze or something on her back, just above her bum. It is just not like her at all to disappoint someone at the last minute. Normally she has to be on her death-bed for her to pull a sicky!...Oh well. What do you want to do Calum…wait to see Hermione or go?"

"Eh…maybe best I go. I can pop in on my way back…about 3 maybe, before I open up. Would that be OK, Mrs G? If not, I will be in the bar shack from 4 till well into the early hours. Later nights from now on, I'm afraid. Main holiday time just started."

"OK Calum. I will let her know. Dan and I are going out for a bit today. Bit of sightseeing and whatever we find to keep us busy and probably a bit of nice wine shopping. It will be nearer 5pm before we are back. If Hermione is hurting she may opt to stay put today, lounge by the pool or something. But, we probably will see you later. OK?"

Calum nodded, relieved he was not getting the third degree about Hermione's injuries and aches and pains, faked or otherwise!

"Yeah, look forward to it. See ya!"

As she saw and then heard Calum roar off, Emma Granger actually said aloud, but quietly, "Hmmm! 'Time I found out about this 'bad back'!"

-HJG-HJG-

Hermione Granger sighed in relief. She had managed to hear enough of the conversation coming from the kitchen to get the gist of what Calum had said as a cover for last night's sextivities between them and could make up her own similar story around that. 'Right Hermione, get yourself dried and some clothes on. Mum is going to be nosing!'

She went back into the en-suite, quickly wrapped a large bath towel around herself, back into the bedroom….. and Emma came in.

A now very awake and aware Hermione took the expected conversation (grilling!) by the horns and went off first.

"Hi. Calum ok with my apology, Mum? Me pulling out at the last minute? I so wanted to go with him this morning, but I ache something rotten. There's no way I could get bounced around on a motorbike, let alone surfing as well!"

"Hmm! So?" asked Mrs G, leaving the question hanging.

"Eh….'a needle pulling thread!', maybe?" was the reply.

"Don't be so flippant and cheeky with me, young lady! SO? What happened to your back and how come you didn't say anything when you shot up from bed in such a hurry?...and moving very freely from what I saw!"

"Sorry Mum, didn't mean to be rude to you. I..I just meant my comment as a joke. But why so serious? I hurt my back, that's all. Giving Calum a hand, ('JOB! Oh Yeah! You did Hermione!'). Lifted one end of a table but caught my foot on it as I walked. I stumbled and twisted a bit then fell against one of the pillar /pole thingeys that the canvas roof sits on. I feel like I have scraped my back as well although I haven't looked in the mirror yet."

Not by any means convinced by Hermione's story, but still a concerned mum, Emma asked. "Why didn't you say when I first woke you up? You were ok then, or seemed so?"

"Well, I woke a bit sudden, Mum, and you mentioned Calum…and the love bite, which I hadn't realised I had, ….and…well, I didn't really feel my back till I was in the bathroom. Then when I got in the shower I felt my back hurt and the stinging when the hot water hit it. It aches big time, Mum!"

Emma Granger gave her daughter a quizzical look, then thought 'Hmm. I did see something on her back. Maybe it is a cut or something?'

"OK then, let's have a look. Turn around a let me see."

Hermione was now trying not to panic.

"Wha..? You want to look? Mum, I haven't even looked myself yet. I…I'm not sure exactly what …eh..where it is!"

"Well let's find out then! I got a glimpse as you went into the bathroom earlier and there is some marks of some kind down low on your back. …..So come on then. Drop your towel down!"

Hermione was stuck. She couldn't say no to her mum, but not having had a close look at herself she did not know what marks her mum was going to find, on her back, her bum or anywhere else! 'Shit, Hermione. And you just might be in it depending on what Mum finds!'

So, having no choice, she turned her back to her mum and tentatively lowered the towel down past her bum.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You have scratched yourself bad, love. There are grazes from the small of your back about 8" or so nearly to your bum on the left side. No wonder you hurt so!" Then taking Hermione by the shoulders she took her over to the large wardrobe mirrors and turned her around. "Look. You can see for yourself now. There's bruising as well. I can see why you pulled out of going with Calum. That looks painful!"

Hermione now saw very clearly the aftermath of her boisterous shower romp with Calum. Half a dozen or so long scratches and loads more smaller scrapes and the discolouration of the bruises beginning to appear.

"How come you didn't feel all this last night, Hermione? Or when you jumped up out of bed earlier? It's not small."

"I didn't think it was that bad last night. Just a tumble. ('Oh yeah! It was a tumble, all right! And a good one!') And I did feel it this morning pretty quickly, once I was in the bathroom…. ('OK Hermioine, satisfy some of Mum's curiosity.') …and… well last night, Mum,….well…. Calum and I, we were sort of…. Well, um …. We were snogging a bit, quite a bit actually… and well, … maybe a little bit more. Once everyone had gone from the bar and we had locked up, he put the music back on, you know, nice slow stuff. We danced a bit and well … things sort of developed a bit. Kind of a little bit… eh.. a little bit touchy-feely. So, I was little bit pre-occupied to notice much else. And I honestly did not realise I had hurt myself this much."

"I can see you and Calum were touchy-feely, Hermione, eh….I think maybe the love bites gave that away!"

"OH! I forgot about those! I…I… actually didn't realise that Calum had given me one…!"

A mock-shocked Mum Granger gave a half-laugh question:

"Oh, Really! Touch-feely indeed, then?"

"OH!... I ….. I….." and Hermione went scarlet! Then Hermione started to laugh as well. "Mum, I didn't mean that THAT way!" ('Even if it is true!')

"Maybe not, but a love bite on Calum's neck from you is one thing, but the love bite on you from Calum is hardly at your neck, love. Quite a bit lower!"

Hermione's blush had lightened a bit from scarlet but was still very noticeably staying a decent shade of pink. She looked in the mirror to see the very obvious mark only a matter of a couple of inches above her left boob.

"Well, we were getting a bit carried away at one point, Mum. I mean, well, he's a hunk, a nice guy, sexy mover, smoochy music….well… need I say more! And I am trying to loosen up a bit with a fella. And …. I really like him, Mum. REALLY like him. And….I wasn't actually complaining Mum. It was…good with Calum last night. Snogging and a maybe a bit more."

"Yes. At your age,…hmm, and probably quite a bit older actually, I wouldn't be complaining either if I was in a tight squeeze with Calum! But I foresee one problem….your Dad! That love bite is a bit closer to your boobs than your neck and is going to be impossible to hide. He is not here right now, gone to have a morning swim in the sea, but he won't be long. So, unless you want an even bigger interrogation from your Dad, you better slip a t-shirt on and hope he doesn't get too nosey as to why you aren't in a bikini or topless."

"Oh sh….fiddlesticks! Um…..I …. I may be using a bit of magic Mum. I know a few spells that will cover it, so don't worry, it will soon be gone."

"Good. No tetchy Dad Granger!"


	17. Chapter 17: A Lusty Poolside Visit

Chapter 17: A Lusty Poolside Visit from Calum

With a quick 'Glamour' charm covering the incriminating love bite, Dan Granger not at all suspicious, all the Grangers having been fed and coffee'd up with a family brunch together on the terrace and Hermione having made her excuses about not accompanying them due to aches and pains (even if they were partly self-inflicted), both parent Grangers headed out at just gone[David Par1] 11am for their day of sightseeing and wine purchasing.

"We should be back around five, Hermione. Enjoy your chill out day, love. Bye!" And the car went off. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

'Bliss! Suspicious parents, well, mother, out for the day and the place to myself. Humph! Wish I had gone with Calum now. I am still a bit achy but hips and bits are improving by the minute. Obviously just me being a newby to this sex thing and the aftermath aches and pains are wearing off already. Hmm. Back still hurting a bit though. Ah well, sunbathing, swimming, book and music. That'll do me fine.'

Hermione set herself up for the day. Sunburn protection charm cast on herself, three books on the table and one, 'Jane Eyre', by the sunbed for immediate reading, selection of her favourite tracks on a tape in the Walkman. Cool box with cold drinks and snacks, and no bikini…at all. A definite all over tan day.

The day progressed gently with regular dips in the pool for Hermione to cool-off and get some respite from the 25C+ heat. She was thoroughly enjoying her alone time although with regular thoughts of Calum and the previous nights activities not far from her mind. These thoughts inevitably led to wandering fingers which in turn led to more thoughts of what she and Calum could be getting up too on a secluded beach somewhere, and some somewhat random thoughts of what she and Harry …. And Calum ….and Harry and Calum … and Calum and Harry …. And a pair of red-headed twins …. And a certain local French girl … could be getting up too together. With no bikini to get in the way, Hermione's fingers had plenty of exercise …. Off and on …. Occasionally.

It was just on quarter to three, she had just stepped out of the pool so was dripping wet but had walked into the kitchen to replenish her cold drink supply, when Hermione heard a motorbike pull up close by. Her face lit up.

"Calum! Yes! …Huh! Your starkers Hermione! …..So what? You were WITH him last night, literally! … Huh! Maybe I should cover up a bit? …..Why? You've been thinking about you and him in the buff again all afternoon, so why not?...But he might get the wrong impression, that maybe I'm a bit to brazen! …. Brazen! You wanked him off then let him fuck you in a shower at the bar Hermione! So why some conscience now, love? Bit late! …..I know! Stay naked but just…..' and Hermione Granger quickly shot to the door, opened it wide but left the unlatched fly-screen door in place, then out to the pool, grabbed her towel, draped it over her shoulders to drop down over her boobs and then back to the fridge, grabbed the cold drink she was after originally and sat a cold beer out for Calum, stood at the pool end of the kitchen bar, still wet and nude, and …getting wetter! …but obscured from full view from the door by the high counter top which reached the bottom of her ribs and her draped towel. Her nerves were tingling.

"Shit! …Shit shit shit! Bedroom….wand!" and she ran there , found her unusual 'designer' handbag, grabbed the wand from it and …"et ub utero". 'Right, safe! Now for Calum,' as she shot back through to the kitchen to take up her previous position. And just in time.

Sure enough, the blond haired, muscled up figure of her Aussie hunk/lover appeared on the terrace and she saw him through the fly screen door. She saw him look down at himself then saw him pull his top off over his head….

…'HUH! Oh, Merlin!'….

His attention was on pressing the bell not looking through the screen. Then he shouted:

"Hi inside. Anyone home? It's Calum."

'OK, Hermione. Go for it!'…"Hi Calum. The screens unlatched, come straight in."

He opened the screen and smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" and spotting the beer on the counter, quickly added, "…..and so are you, Hermynee!"

Hermione smirked and "Ha!..Ha! Very funny!..I heard your bike pull up, so yes, the beer is for you. Help yourself."

Calum gave a wide-eyed expression and looking at Hermione, asked:

"To just the beer, or … anything else?"

Hermione blushed but replied, "I'm not sure if anything else is on offer!"

Calum came into the kitchen area, lifted and opened the 'tinny', … "Cheers!" …. and took a long swallow of its contents.

'Fuck! Even watching his 'adam's apple' moving is getting me turned on! As if I'm not randy enough!'..."Had a good day? Was the surf up as you had hoped?"

"The beer's good. Thank's Hermynee. Yeah. Not bad. Managed a couple of hours on the waves, so good fun. I will need to go to the bar though. I need a shower before I start work. Bit sandy from the beach and dusty from the ride back here."

"A shower? I just might be able to help with that. Come through."

And Hermione turned away from Calum and stepped out from behind the counter, making her way from the kitchen out to the pool, feeling very daring and nervous as f…. and Calum's eyes went out on stalks.

"Fuck!...Hermynee, your…oh yeah!"

"Are you coming?" Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Fuck! Not yet…but bloody soon, I hope!"

A peel of laughter came from the young lady in front of him whose lovely, naked back, bum and long, slim legs were enticing him on to follow her.

"Oh, promises! I just hope you keep them, mister!"

"Just give me the chance, Hermynee, and I'll show you who keeps their promises!"

As she reached the poolside, Hermione pulled the towel from her neck, threw it on the table, but instead of turning around as was her original intention, she jumped straight into the pool. Turning around as she surfaced and still seeing Calum in his shorts, she gave a pout to her lips and a disappointed, hang-dog look on her face.

"Humph! So much for promises. Your shorts are spoiling my view!"

"Oh. Is that all. Well, I can soon sort that!"

Calum downed the remainder of his beer in a couple of swallows, tossed the can into the rubbish bin and then walked over to the poolside shower. He kept his back to Hermione as he put his hands to his surf shorts waste band and pushed them down over his hips letting them fall to the ground, stepping out of them. All of him from a back view was visible to Hermione. Reaching out, he turned on the shower and the water ran over him.

Hermione eyes never left the view of the young Aussie. She gasped and then her breath quickened as she remembered the view from yesterday, him in the shower at the bar, all naked like today, water running over him like today…..and him turning around…OH MERLIN! JUST LIKE TODAY!

A gasp came from Hermione as she saw Calum standing there facing her, wet, naked and …..'oh Merlin! No wonder I have been a bit sore all day!' …..erect! In full, open-air daylight she saw all of him and all of him was definitely worth looking at.

"Calum, you're … you're ….oh fuck, you are gorgeous!" And looking up from his groin to his eyes she said with a huskiness in her voice, "I have been so hoping you would get back here early, in plenty of time before you have to open the bar!"

Calum looked down at Hermione standing in the pool, the water just lapping around her nipples, one second visible then not, a look of pure lust in her eyes as she kept dropping her vision down to his erect cock. He stepped forward to the pool and lowered himself down to sit on the edge, his thighs slightly apart, feet dangling in the water. He lent back as his arms spread behind him. Hermione gave a small intake of breath. He … it.. the all swollen, erect of IT… was directly in front of her at her head… eye …. "Huuuuuhhhh!" …..mouth level.

"Well, I am here and I have an hour. Enough time for … whatever?"

"Merlin's pants, Calum! Stay right there, don't move!" as she waded the six feet or so to him. She placed her hands on his knees and pushed them further apart giving her a complete view of his large erection and balls. She looked for a few seconds in wonder then slid her hands up his thighs and gently took hold of those prized possessions. As she caressed him she felt the hard/soft of him, that strange mixture of rock hard, erect muscle and velvety skin, she felt his scrotum tighten as she took hold of it, gently running fingertips over and around it. She slowly began to stroke his cock…..up..down, up …. down, …up …down. She looked up from what she was doing to his face and saw him watching her, watching what she was doing to him.

"Hermynee, that is so good …. So good!"

That young lady in question gave him a very naughty, lustful look and replied'

"Oh, I can do better than 'so good'! … Enjoy!" And she dipped her head to him and opening her mouth set about on her mission.

The deeper intake of breath from her poolside lover and shifting of his hips nearer the edge of the pool was the first actions that hinted at Calum's approval of her mouth work. After a half a minute or so of the increasing rythm of the young witch's lips and tongue on his cock, a gentle thrusting of his hips in time with her bobbing head definitely confirmed his appreciation.

Hermione's pace now quickened and having got more acquainted with his cock, she deepened her mouth thrusts to slide further onto him where another half-minute had her mouth all the way to his root.

"Huh! …. Huh! …..Huh! …. Don't stop!...Don't Stop!..."

She did as he requested, but also began using her fingertips on his sack with gentle pressure on each of his balls.

"Hermynee! …..Shit! ….Hermynee…..I'm…I'm gonna cum! …..Hermynee!..."

She lifted her eyes to look directly at him but did not stop what she was doing, wanting to watch him as he came for her.

"Huh….huh ….Huh! …HUUHHH! …..HERMYNEE… UUUUUUUUUHHHHH!"

She saw his eyes close, his body flush and his head go back and forth and he thrust hard to the very back of her mouth as he erupted into her, spasm after spasm of cum filling her. She was swallowing as fast as she could whilst still continuing with her tonguing and mouth compressions on his cock, his thrusting not now as deep as slowly the flow of his cum stopped.

She continued to watch him, to suck him, still caressed his balls, her tongue lapping him clean, making sure she got every last drop from him. His head had dropped backwards facing the sky, his breathing fast, his chest and abdomen heaving. She felt the stiff thickness of his cock diminishing in her mouth. He lifted his head to look at her and caught her gaze.

"OH WOW!...That was … that was just … Bloody amazing, Hermynee! ….Whwoooooh! …..Fuck! …"

Hermione kept Calum in her mouth a few seconds more and then slid off of him, never once taking her eyes from his. She ran her tongue around inside her mouth and then her lips just making sure she didn't miss a drop. She placed her hands on each of his thighs, still holding his legs wide apart. She looked at his now still large but semi-flacid cock, still infused with blood and red from her ministrations. Then she smiled up at him.

"I so, so much wanted to do that. I …. I have heard a couple of girl-friends talk about giving head and stuff and I didn't really know what it meant for a while until I had it explained to me earlier this year. I…., well I kind of thought that it was a bit disgusting really, particularly the ….. well, cumming in the mouth bit…, but after yesterday, what with you looking scrumptious in the shower and me using my hands to bring you off and I saw you cum and….. well, everything that happened between us…. I kind of….changed my mind. I just so wanted to feel you in my mouth, what I could do for you….to taste you!.. Calum, I …. I …. I just loved doing that to you!"

"I loved you doing that to me. Bloody great blow-job Hermynee. …Hmmm. I'm gonna' need a bit of time to recover though so best we swap places. I'm like you were last night, …. Hungry! I so want to eat you out so get up here!"

At that, Calum leant forward and grabbed Hermione's arms. He pulled her from the pool over the top of him, Hermione gasping and then giggling as she suddenly landed full on his body. Calum then pulled her further up and the rolled over trapping Hermione below him so now her legs were the ones dangling in the pool.

"Calum, what are you doing? I thought I was going to be lying on top of you!"

With a very lecherous look on his face he replied:

"Oh no. My turn for some mouth fun now. I am going to have you screaming Hermynee."

He slid from her into the water then grabbing her hips Calum literally lifted Hermione to the poolside.

"Lean back 'Mione, back on your arms."

As she complied with his request this had the action of pushing her hips and lower body right to the very edge just above the pool, it dawned on Hermione what he was planning to do. She breathed in deeply in anticipation as she watched him push her thighs wide apart totally exposing her very bare, most intimate area to his gaze ….. and his mouth.

"Mmmm! Hair free pussy … my favourite!" And looking up at her face he continued, "I reckon I need at least a good twenty minutes to recover from your blow-job on me. I am going to enjoy my late lunch and watching you howl!"

And at that he leant forward and set his lips and tongue to work. First, gently licking and kissing her lower belly, then over to the left and sliding down the right side of her groin only millimetres from her pussy lips, then around under her pussy just above her tight bum rose, then back up the other side. Then he centred his tongue, sliding it down over her already swelling pussy lips.

Watching him, Hermione's breathing was beginning to quicken, her body slightly flushed. At the bottom of her labia, he started to push his lips and tongue harder against her and her pussy in turn opened for him. He looked up at her now wide opened eyes, pleading in their look.

"Calum….oh….oh…..oh, so good! So good! …..Huh ….. Huh ….. Calluumm…Oh fuck …More …please…!"

Begging him for more as she was, Calum smiled to himself and thought: 'She wants this bad Calum, so go for broke!'

His tongue pushed further, licking over her insides in a small circle to start with, then widening his range as he pushed his tongue further into her as far as it could reach. His ministrations were certainly working.

Hermione's breathing had deepened but with occasional small shudders and quicker inhales and exhales, to settle to the deeper breathing again but for only seconds before she shuddered again.

Then Calum moved upwards, his tongue licking all the way up her pussy to prize open her folds and for the first time the tip gently sliding onto Hermione's clit and just flicking quickly and repeatedly against it. Already very well turned on by all that was happening, the effect on Hermione was pretty much instant and dramatic. She was enjoying the pleasure that Calum was bringing her but:

"HUUUUUH! Fuuucckkk! Hwoooooooooooooo! …. FUUUUUUCCCCKKK! .. CAAALLLUUUUMMMMM! …. OOOHHH FUUUUCK! …UUUUUUUUH!"

And, just like the previous night in the shower, a fast, a very unexpectedly fast orgasm shot through her, the waves of pleasure seeming to roll around her insides.

And Calum did not stop. His tongue continued with its clitorial workout. Hermione slumped backwards onto the pool surround amid waves of soaring pleasure. The action of dropping her head and back to the horizontal with her legs dangling over the pool edge naturally raised her hips and groin thus making Calum's job even easier. Hermione was spread completely wide open and Calum took even more full advantage. Sliding his hands to her thighs to keep them wide spread, he put all of his mouth to Hermione's clit and began to, in turn, lick and then suck her.

Calum had said he would make her scream and howl and oh, he sure did, and more. Howl, gasp, groan, F and blind, beg him to stop and then to beg for more, scream; Calum had Hermione reacting like he had never had a lover react in the past. And Hermione's reactions kept going because Calum kept going…for a good quarter of an hour.

Hermione's vocal reactions slowed and virtually stopped completely, but not her physical one's. Her whole body was shuddering, her breathing ragged, her eyes flickering as one after the other, ten seconds apart in some cases, orgasm after orgasm blasted through her. Her thought processes had ceased and rational thought was gone. Nothing but ecstatic pleasure coursed through her neurons. She was barely aware of Calum eventually stopping his mouthwork, of him lifting her and pulling her forward into the pool, of him slipping one arm under her arm and around her back to support her, of him standing between her floating, jelly-like legs, of him sliding his hips forward, of him…

"HHUUUUHHHHHHH! ….FUCK! ….CALUUMMMM!... OOOOHHFUUUCCKKK!" As Calum slid his now replenished, 8" long and very erect and hard cock deep into her, holding it there with only very slight movements, completely filling Hermione. The he released the hold he had on her so she slipped a little lower, even more firmly onto his cock, only his thighs and hips supporting her until he slipped his hands onto her hips and held her. Then he began to screw her rotten, thrusting deep into her again and again.

-HJG - HJG -

Hermione and her lover were lying poolside, she draped across him on a couple of adjacent sunbeds. He had had Hermione in his arms when he had lifted her from the water, she totally spent and like a ragdoll, all floppy and jelly legged. He was not much better. Albeit she was partly floating in the water, Calum had supported Hermione throughout their 15 minutes or so of frantic lovemaking with her legs around his hips then when her legs dropped holding her up with his thighs and hands on her hips and bum.

Now, as they lay together, the 4pm slot for opening the bar having 'cum' and gone, Calum realised the time.

"Hermynee. Hermynee, love. I would rather stay the rest of the afternoon and evening here with you, but we have to move. Your folks will be getting back soon and I have to go. I have to open up the bar. I'm already late."

Hermione's only reaction was to move across his legs and body a bit further and hold him tighter around his waist.

Calum laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I would rather do that too. Lying here naked with you and then recover a bit and take you to bed to start again. Now that would be great. But we can't. Avoiding your parents seeing us like this and getting to work are the priority right now. Sorry, love, but it's got'ta be done. I don't want to do the work bit, I'm bloody well worn out as it is."

"Hmmph! I know.", came the reply. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though. I would be willing to let my mum find us like this. She's the one that has got me thinking and now acting out of my normal ways. She knows what I am like. If I get a bee in my bonnet about learning something I know nothing about I go for it all guns blazing, 100% commitment all in. And that is what I have done … but maybe a bit quicker and more full on than maybe she meant, but she would be fine …. Well, eventually. But my dad! He is a great dad but this … I'd rather not think about that! Not yet anyway….. Fuck! I will need to let you go."

And so Hermione moved off of Calum and push herself up onto her feet.

Calum had all of her slim, naked figure to gaze at as she stood up straight and stretched her body, arms up above her head and legs and feet wide apart and all right in front of him. Even after his very recent afternoon exertions, his 19yr old nature reacted and he started to stiffen.

"Fuck! You are one really fit, beautiful sheila, Hermynee!"

She dropped her head too look at his face, seeing the lustful interest that was there, but her eyes noticed something a bit lower, so her gaze in turn was also treated to the sight of her very tanned, naked lover lying stretched out across the two sunbeds, arms above him resting against the head rest of one of them, one leg on the beds the other open and draped over the edge of them, the very obvious sign of his renewed arousal in full view.

"Huh! ….Merlin, Calum, your …Oh fuck! Calum! ….Merlin's pants! You're hard again and so bloody gorgeous. Oh,…..Bugger! Why do you have to go! I am getting all turned on again. You said you wanted to take me to bed. Do it…now! I want you in my bed fucking me senseless! We have been shagging like rabbits all over the place the last 15 hours or so and none of it has been in a bed, anywhere! Have we got time before…."

"Jeez, I wish. But…Hermynee, it's half four! I've gotta go. I don't want too but I have no choice. Shit! I want to fuck you senseless in bed as well. All day and night. But I need to go!"

And so, the two young lovers, much against both their wishes or desires, had to put their lustful thoughts of a bed and what they could be doing in it aside as adult responsibilities and sensibilities hit home. Grabbing shorts, Calum pulled them on before he grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

"Spoilsport!" Grumbled the young witch, "Hmmm, thanks for this afternoon and the goodbye kiss though. I will see you later at the bar, ok?"

"I would rather be staying here with you, but I suppose I will have to settle for later. Fuck!..." as he looked down at Hermione, still nude…." You should not be allowed to wear clothes. You are far too beautiful to be covered up."

Hermione smiled at the compliment and finished with.

"Hmmm! Compliments like that will get you everywhere with me but I think my parents just might disagree! Now go Calum, before I change my mind and get those shorts of yours back off! I so still want to have you shag me right now but you are right….Go! Now!"

"See you later, Hermynee." And through the cottage and away he went, the sounds of his bike roaring off leaving Hermione alone.

"Bugger! Ah well, better get at least some bikini bottoms on I suppose".

* * *

[David Par1]


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : The Inquizitorial Mum.

Hermione checked her body over to make sure all suspicious marks were covered or glamoured to be invisible to the eye, took a couple of paracetamol, ('Better safe than sorry.' she thought. 'Likely to ache a bit more later.'), had a quick poolside shower, then donning bikini bottoms she lay reading and was in that position when she heard the sound of a car pulling over adjacent to the cottage, an engine turning off and doors opening and closing.

'The parents have returned… Merlin, I 'm starving! Definitely worked up an appetite.' And she laughed within herself. 'No bloody wonder, Hermione. A light lunch then Calum…even if you did feast on him. Wonder if mum and dad have brought back any goodies to munch on till we have dinner.'

Pulling a shorty 'T' over herself, Hermione was opening the door just as Emma and Dan Granger walked round with a couple of shopping bags and a box full of wine.

"Hello luv!" piped up Emma. "Enjoyed your peaceful day? How's your back?"

"Oh yes, mum, very much. Just what I needed. And my back's fine now I have had a rest. You two have been busy, I see. Another credit card hit, dad?" And she laughed at her father's sour expression and his reply.

"A hit? Hit with a bomb more like. There is still more stuff in the boot. Here, take this box while I go fetch the other FIVE bags!"

Laughing still, she grabbed the box and took it inside, placing it on the kitchen bar. Emma had just placed the first two bags there as well, then looking around and obviously curious about something, made her way to the pool doors and had a look outside. She turned back with a look of surprise on her face and said, "You are alone!... I thought you may have had company."

Feigning surprise herself, Hermione replied,

"Company?! Who? I don't know anyone here well enough to have company."

"OH! I thought you were getting very well acquainted with a certain Aussie barman….?"

"MUM!... " now feigning shock, Hermione went on, "Snogging at the bar with no one around is one thing and here…well, it would have been nice, but I have had my sounds on, finished my book and started another….. besides, Calum went surfing then had to open the bar. He did pop in just a little while ago, but for about 10 minutes only..

"…who," interrupted Emma, "as it happens, hadn't made an appearance at the bar to open it by quarter to five! Your dad and I stopped by for a drink on our way back but the bar was still all shuttered up. Any idea why, daughter?"

A somewhat flustered Hermione went red as a beetroot and started to stutter a reply.

"HERMIONE!" came the rescuing shout. "Open the door, luv. My hands are full."

'Yes! Good timing, dad!'…."OK. Coming Dad!" And she shot through the kitchen to do just that. 'Livesaver!'

'Hmmmm! He was here only 10 minutes my arse! We shall continue this discussion later young lady!'

-HJG-HJG-

The remainder of the late afternoon into evening went by with no further interrogation of Hermione by her mum. All three Grangers were in the pool, assisted with the preparations for dinner, all with the general ebb and flow of family conversation. Hermione was doing her utmost to keep in the company of her father as she knew that Emma would not be too curious as to embarrass or quiz Hermione in his presence. Light hearted banter with Dan around was one thing but an inquisition about her suddenly very lively sex life was something else. But Hermione knew it would come. She herself took after her mum so much….she was insatiably curious and needed to know stuff.

Emma had been watching her daughter closely. As the early evening progressed she had noticed a slight hitch and awkwardness in the way that Hermione was walking, particularly when she had to do the small step up and down from the kitchen out to the poolside, the slight squirming and the couple of winces that she made when sitting on the harder poolside chairs as if she couldn't get comfortable. Hmmmm! Tender bits! Hmmmm!

Dinner over, which was a very delicious seafood paella with fresh melon afters all washed down with a bottle of Chablis, the onward night-time activities were being discussed.

"Lovely dinner, my girls. Absolutely lovely." Complimented Dan to his two family ladies. " Spot on after a day's shopping and galivanting around. Well, two of us anyway. As the youngest member of this Granger trio had a very quiet day lounging around doing little but sunning, reading, listening to music and a dip or ten in the pool she was the lucky one. Definitely what holidays are for. I think you can do the shopping bit with your mum next time Hermione, as I don't think we will need any more alcohol or food bought the remainder of the holiday. Just girly shopping for you two from now on so I am out of it. "

Hermione was a bit surprised at this being as how much money was spent during the Paris part of the trip. As avoiding 'girly' time with her mum being high on her priorities at the moment yet another shopping trip with her was definitely not on her 'to do' list anytime soon…like this side of 'going back to Hogwarts' soon!

"Dad, I don't need anything. I have got enough clothes, undies, jewellery, shoes and whatever else to fill up my house and school wardrobes twice over! The Paris shopping took care of that. I will be quite happy to chill the rest of the holiday…beach, sun, sea.."

"…and sex! That's what normally goes with those three items, am I right, Hermione?" And Mum Granger gave Daughter Granger a very knowing look.

A changing-through-various-shades-of-pink Hermione ('Shit! So much for me thinking I was safe if I was around dad!') could only gape at her mother before stammering a reply.

"S..Sex! How…..how would I know?"

"Oh, you haven't heard that expression, Hermione? Obviously too long in the magical world away from you Muggle roots. Beach, sun, sea and sex, love. The four go together on a relaxed partying holiday. Well, the first three are in abundance around here so chuck in a bit of alcohol, a well muscled-up, handsome hunk that takes your fancy and woopee….there's number four on the list. Well, I have the handsome hunk for me right here, the only one I want. I just wonder if you have maybe discovered the handsome hunk for you? ….Any candidates around…..maybe?"

"No Mum." Replied a grumpy sounding daughter Granger. ('Must keep Mum in the dark!'.) "None that I can immediately think of."

"Oh!" said Mum Granger in a rather put out, disappointed voice. "That wasn't the case this morning, was it? Something happen while your Dad and I were gone, then?"

"Hummph! Nothing happened, that's the point! HE appeared, said hello, grabbed the beer I gave him, a 'see you later, then, but gonna grab a shower, see Monique, then open the bar!' And off and away he went on his poxy motorbike!...Hummph!"

A raised-eyebrows look from Emma to her daughter, a pause in the conversation followed, then: "Oh well, never mind, love. Obviously having a chance of a longer-term summer long romance with his distant cousin rather than a quickie holiday cuddle and snog with a tourist takes priority. Your dad and I were talking about going somewhere else tonight anyway, maybe…."

The look of shock/horror on Hermione's face was a picture.

"Wha'… no, no, I'm ok with the beach bar…I still want to go there!"

"Take a drive and maybe find an out of the way quiet bar. That suit you, Dan?

"What?" piped up Dan as he sat up straight. "That's news to me. When did we discuss that? I'm looking forward to going no further than the beach bar and having more than a few beers, maybe even a cocktail or six. Sod going in the car again. And anyway, we all like the beach bar … or … Oh, I get it. You and your Aussie fella had a falling out already, eh Hermione?... Rather not see him?"

"No, no … that's not it! I'm fine with the Aussie … I mean Calum! We haven't fallen out. Anything but. I … I like his company. We're good, really. OH! And there's the disco thing there tonight, plenty of dancing and everything. And Monique! She'll be there too! And we can't disappoint Calum. He likes me … and you two as well!"

A smirk crossed Emma Granger's face that went with her thoughts. 'Good try, Hermione. *He was here only ten minutes!* Yeah, right! And my names Harry Potter!' …. "Well ok then. If you're sure, luv. Beach bar and Calum it is, then."

And as she turned away to head for the bedrooms, she said over her shoulder,

"Will you have some more of those 'cock'-tails, tonight, Hermione? You obviously enjoy them from the Aussie!"

As Hermione turned her reddening face away from her dad, peels of laughter could be heard from the hallway.

"What is your mother on about, love? She's gone holiday bonkers!"

"Too much sun, sea and sex, Dad." Hermione piped up to ease the tension.

A laugh came from her father, then

"Good reply, Hermione. Best I put her on rations …. Hmmm. Maybe not. She'll get the hump and blitz what's left of my credit card. …. I will leave you to get yourself sorted for going out. I am doing to have a quick dip then join your mum. She likes me to put the after sun on her back after her shower."

This time Hermione laughed at her dad's statement.

"Dad, you really do bring it on yourself, you know! A sexed up, on holiday Mum and you start to after-sun her back, then where else does she get you to put the after-sun on? No wonder she won't leave you alone and in peace. And she goes on at me for having a try at a holiday romance! …. Oh well, enjoy your swim, Dad, but I think it will be short lived. You will probably get 'the shout' in five minutes to …. "

"DAN, DARLING. Bring the after sun in will you. It's in the fridge. You now how I like it cold on my back … and don't be long!"

A little smirk went from Hermione to her Dad, he shaking his head.

"Never mind, Pops. You can swim in the morning. I will expect you a half hour late as normal! Bye!" And off she went to get sorted for yet another Granger family evening out.

As his daughter disappeared along the hallway, Dan Granger looked outside to the pool and again shook his head, muttering,

"What is it with my two women! Holidays! … Cost me a bloody fortune and I am more knackered than I when I got here. Fuck, I think I'll stay at home next year". Then he too went in the direction of the bedrooms.


End file.
